À ma place
by Yael92
Summary: Un matin, Ryô et Kaori se retrouvent dans une bien étrange situation...
1. Nuit sur Tokyo

**Nuit sur Tokyo**

\- Crapule ! Pervers ! Dégénéré ! Elle te sonne et comme d'habitude, tu accours ! Imbécile ! Menteur ! Obsédé !

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Tokyo. Dans un immeuble en briques rouges au cœur du quartier de Shinjuku, une jeune femme en pyjama lançait les pires imprécations à une poupée de taille humaine. Elle ne se contentait pas d'injurier le malheureux mannequin de tissu, elle lui faisait subir les pires contorsions agrémentées d'une multitude de coups de poing. Son visage était un prisme de fureur et les reflets fauves de sa courte chevelure brune ressemblaient à des flammes infernales. Même l'observateur le plus attentif n'aurait su dire si elle était belle ou hideuse, elle était seulement terrifiante.

La poupée voltigea dans l'air avant de s'écraser lourdement contre une commode. Les albums qui se trouvaient dessus dégringolèrent sous la violence du choc.

\- Regarde ce que tu me fais faire, espèce d'imbécile !

Les albums s'étaient ouverts et des photos s'étaient répandues sur le sol. Elle se baissa pour tout ramasser. Elle continuait de vociférer les insultes les plus diverses quand au milieu de se désordre, elle découvrit une petite fleur séchée. Elle se figea aussitôt. Toute la tension qui s'émanait d'elle s'évapora et comme vidée de toute énergie, elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

\- Ryô... murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Cette furie paraissant sortie tout droit des plus sombres cercles de l'enfer s'était métamorphosée. Ses traits ainsi détendus étaient d'une finesse exquise et le regard auparavant si effrayant était à présent d'une extrême douceur empreinte néanmoins d'une profonde tristesse.

Ses doigts tremblants caressaient les pétales blancs comme s'ils voulaient retrouver l'émotion qui l'avait assaillie la première fois qu'elle les avait pressés contre son cœur. Ce jour-là, il avait dit qu'il l'aimait... De façon détournée et sans s'adresser à elle mais il avait tout de même été clair. Comme elle s'était sentie heureuse à cet instant ! Elle avait attendu ces mots pendant si longtemps... des années à guetter la moindre marque de tendresse, le plus petit signe qu'elle fût plus pour lui qu'une promesse faite à un mourant. Il lui avait semblé alors que plus rien jamais ne pourrait l'atteindre... puis le temps avait passé et cette confiance s'était étiolée comme une fleur privée de lumière. Rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ses sempiternelles railleries sur son physique peu gracieux et son allure masculine ne s'était pas taries, bien au contraire. Il avait continué à s'exciter sur toutes les femmes de la terre... sur toutes sauf elle.

Elle essuya vivement la larme qui perlait au bout de ses cils. Il tenait à elle, c'était certain. Il ne se serait pas encombré si longtemps d'une partenaire hargneuse et incompétente s'il n'avait pas apprécié un tant soit peu leur collaboration. Il l'avait gardée auprès de lui toutes ses années bien qu'il ait eu nombre d'occasions de la remplacer par des femmes plus belles et plus douées... Était-elle pour autant « la femme qu'il aimait » ? Ne la voyait-il plus comme une petite sœur, voire comme un petit frère ?... N'avait-elle pas été déraisonnable d'espérer l'amour d'un homme comme lui ? Il était si... Malgré ses pitreries, son goût immodéré pour l'anatomie féminine qu'elle fût en deux ou trois dimensions, sa perversion congénitale et sa fascination pour son mokkori toujours prêt à se dresser devant une paire de jambes, il était l'homme le plus incroyable du Japon. Il n'était pas simplement le meilleur nettoyeur du monde, il possédait surtout une noblesse et une droiture hors du commun... Elle songeait à tout ce qu'il avait enduré au cours de son existence. La perte de ses parents dans ce terrible accident... l'angoisse et la solitude d'un enfant si petit dans cette jungle hostile avec pour seul moyen de survive de devenir un soldat... A l'âge où les enfants ordinaires jouaient au ballon, il savait déjà manipuler une kalachnikov. Elle ne parvenait même pas à imaginer quelle avait été son enfance avec ces guérilleros. Il avait grandi au milieu des combats et le seul être qui lui ait apporté de l'affection l'avait finalement trahi de la plus ignoble des façons, en le transformant en un animal assoiffé de sang... N'importe qui serait devenu fou à sa place mais pas lui... Il était un guerrier, un homme fait par et pour le combat. C'était un tueur et pourtant aussi incroyable que cela fût, il avait conservé une âme pure... Il n'avait connu que la haine, la mort et la destruction et néanmoins il irradiait l'amour et la bienveillance. Il n'était que force, courage et générosité... Elle était si insignifiante à côté de lui. Elle était tellement ordinaire... quelconque même... Une grande fille sans charme qui alliait la gaucherie à un caractère de cochon... C'était un homme flamboyant et elle était si terne.

Une goutte salée tomba sur un pétale. Elle contempla à nouveau le lys à crapaud. Ryô connaissait-il la symbolique de cette fleur ? Elle avait voulu le croire. Elle avait voulu y voir une promesse d'amour.

\- « A toi pour toujours » gronda-t-elle. Quelle blague ! Tu n'as jamais été à moi, bougre d'âne ! C'est à Saeko que tu aurais dû donner cette fleur ! C'est elle que tu suis comme un toutou dans les plans les plus foireux ! Tu le sais pourtant qu'elle ne te paiera jamais les innombrables coups qu'elle te promet, pauvre crétin !

Ce soir encore, il avait accompagné Saeko l'abandonnant seule avec sa tristesse et ses angoisses.

\- Ryô Saeba, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! hurla-t-elle dans l'espoir de rallumer en elle une colère salvatrice.

Elle remit la fleur entre les pages d'un des albums qu'elle reposa sur la commode. Puis d'un pas résolu, elle ouvrit une large armoire où s'entassaient en vrac des armes incongrues en cette fin de XXème siècle. Elle savait parfaitement manipuler les lance-roquettes, les mitraillettes ou les grenades mais pour lui elle préférait des armes plus archaïques. D'abord parce qu'elle voulait éviter de trop l'abîmer et surtout parce qu'avec sa maladresse habituelle, le salon risquait de ne pas y survivre. Elle empoigna le manche d'une massue monstrueuse indiquant un poids de 100 000 tonnes et la déposa sur le sol avec une aisance déconcertante compte tenu de sa carrure. Elle ne parut même pas fatiguée d'un tel effort car une minute plus tard, elle extirpa du meuble un fléau d'armes dont la masse hérissée de pointes était assez énorme pour broyer un corps entier... C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle allait faire !

En astiquant consciencieusement sa massue, elle imaginait les tortures qu'elle lui ferait subir à son retour. Quelle partie de son corps écraserait-elle en premier ? Sa tête incapable d'une pensée cohérente face au décolleté d'une jolie femme ? Ses jambes qui ne servaient qu'à courir après toutes les Tokyoïtes de dix-huit à trente-cinq ans ? Ou son stupide mokkori ?

Pour son malheur, toutes ses vociférations n'étaient qu'un piètre simulacre. Elle recherchait désespérément cette fureur qui annihilait pour un temps toutes ses émotions. Elle voulait le haïr encore pour oublier à quel point elle l'aimait... Le haïr... Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues accompagnées cette fois de lourds sanglots... Ses forces s'abandonnèrent entraînées dans ce sillon de chagrin et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Bien qu'il fût près de quatre heures du matin, elle était certainement en train de l'attendre. Il la voyait déjà dans l'entrée, un marteau gigantesque dans les mains prête à le massacrer... Il ne l'aurait pas volé.

Saeko était venue chez eux en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait besoin de City Hunter dans une affaire de contrebande pour laquelle la police avait les mains liées. Si cela paraissait simple à première vue, avec Saeko, un traquenard était à prévoir.

« Après, je pourrais en profiter pour te rembourser toutes mes dettes, avait-elle minaudé. »

La renarde ! Elle mentait de façon éhontée comme toujours. Il savait pertinemment que dans le meilleur des cas, il terminerait cette soirée seul dans un coin sordide. Malheureusement pour lui, les jambes de la belle inspectrice possédaient un pouvoir hypnotique qui réduisait à néant sa raison. Quand Kaori avait repoussé vertement la policière arguant qu'ils ne feraient plus rien pour elle sans un paiement de toutes ces dettes en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, il était déjà trop tard. Le pauvre nettoyeur était ferré une fois de plus et son cerveau ne pensait plus qu'au moyen de tromper la vigilance de sa partenaire... Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée ! Contenir ses ardeurs mokkoriennes était un domaine dans lequel elle excellait.

Pour endormir sa méfiance, il avait négocié son renoncement à la mission de Saeko contre deux jours de liberté pour papillonner derrière les filles sans punition d'aucune sorte. Pendant qu'elle barricadait la porte d'entrée, il s'était introduit dans la cuisine et avait débouché la bouteille de sauce soja qu'il avait replacé dans le placard à quelques millimètres de sa place habituelle, en équilibre instable. Puis il s'était sagement allongé sur le canapé avec le dernier numéro des « Lapines déchaînées ». Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kaori était allée préparer le dîner. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour être dupe de son marchandage et elle était donc demeurée attentive aux bruits du salon... Cinq minutes plus tard, des jurons avaient retenti dans la cuisine. Comme Ryô l'avait escompté, trop absorbée à le surveiller, elle n'avait pas pris garde à la bouteille dans l'armoire et elle était couverte de sauce. En la voyant courir vers la salle de bain, un petit sourire sardonique s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du nettoyeur. Tout était prêt pour la deuxième phase de son plan d'évasion.

Le nettoyeur avait gravi l'escalier à pas feutré et avait ouvert sans un bruit la porte de la salle de bain. Si Kaori y disposait les pièges quand ils hébergeaient une cliente, elle ne se donnait jamais cette peine quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Elle n'était jamais l'objet de son voyeurisme congénital... Il n'y avait rien à admirer chez cette planche-à-pain, répétait-il avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi. Il était donc entré dans la pièce et sans tourner la tête vers la salle d'eau, avait subtilisé vêtements et serviettes. Puis avec l'empressement d'un lièvre poursuivi par une meute de chiens de chasse, il avait rejoint le salon où il avait déposé son butin. Il avait réussi ! Kaori était bien trop pudique pour s'aventurer dans le séjour tant qu'elle risquait de l'y trouver. Il avait ainsi tout le loisir de désamorcer les pièges de l'entrée.

En découvrant son larcin, elle avait poussé des hurlements de fureur et avait juré de déchaîner sur lui les pires châtiments qu'un homme ait jamais subis.

« Bonne soirée, Kaori ! s'était-il contenté de répondre avant de s'enfuir. »

Maintenant qu'il était devant l'immeuble, il se demandait ce qu'elle lui réservait. Le pulvériserait-elle avec sa plus grosse massue ? Ferait-elle exploser ses membres au bazooka ? Le brûlerait-elle à coup de décharges électriques ? Si elle avait un moyen de l'atomiser, il était sûr qu'elle l'utiliserait... Maudite Saeko ! Comme de bien entendu, elle l'avait encore dupé. Dès l'affaire bouclée, elle avait prétendu que l'explosion des trois entrepôts avoisinants serait difficile à justifier et qu'en contrepartie, sa dette était annulée... Il n'était alors qu'une heure du matin mais il n'avait pas osé rentrer. Il allait se faire massacrer par Kaori, il était de son devoir de faire encore le bonheur de quelques belles avant de quitter ce monde... d'autant que l'alcool ingéré anesthésierait un peu le corps que sa tortionnaire ne manquerait pas de martyriser.

Étrange ! En gravissant les marches, il ne sentait aucune hostilité venant de l'appartement. Était-il possible que le ciel lui ait accordé un sursit et que sa partenaire fût endormie ? Il entrouvrit la porte d'entrée et se débarrassa silencieusement de ses chaussures et de son manteau.

Kaori avait peut-être réussi à dissimuler son agressivité pour le punir plus efficacement. Elle parvenait de mieux en mieux à masquer sa présence... Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de la nettoyeuse et au spectacle qu'il y découvrit, il regretta toutes les tortures qu'il avait craint une minute plus tôt.

La pièce d'ordinaire rangée témoignait de la colère qu'elle y avait déversée toute la soirée. Des armes jonchaient le sol et la poupée le représentant était lamentablement échouée contre une commode... Mais le plus frappant était la position incongrue de la jeune femme. Assise par terre, elle dormait profondément blottie contre une de ses phénoménales massues. Sa tête était appuyée contre le bois, un bras entourait le manche tandis que l'autre reposait le long de son corps. Son visage semblait tourmenté, comme si même le sommeil n'apaisait pas son âme. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle désolation que Ryô en eut le cœur renversé.

Il s'approcha d'elle et défit son étreinte avec une infinie douceur. Elle risquait à tout moment de s'éveiller mais il n'en avait cure, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Il la déposait sur le lit quand un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Imbécile...

Il se raidit... Elle allait ouvrir les yeux et le foudroyer...

\- Imbécile, répéta-t-elle.

Non, elle dormait profondément... et elle rêvait de lui visiblement.

\- Tu exagères, continua-t-elle à marmonner. Tu ne pourrais pas te mettre à ma place de temps en temps...

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire des sottises ! songea-t-il sans réaliser que son visage se rapprochait imperceptiblement de celui de Kaori. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme qu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il tressaillit aussitôt. Que s'était-il passé ? La peine qu'il avait ressentie chez sa partenaire avait-elle eu raison de la réserve qu'il s'était imposée depuis toujours ? Ou bien était-ce juste un effet de l'alcool ?... Par bonheur, il s'était repris à temps. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée. Leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine effleurées. Seuls leurs souffles s'étaient mêlés un court instant... Pourtant cela avait suffi à le bouleverser plus que de raison.

Après l'avoir recouverte plutôt maladroitement d'une couverture, il s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

* * *

Kaori étira ses membres engourdis. Elle se sentait nauséeuse ce matin, sa bouche était toute pâteuse et les bruits de la rue agressaient son crâne. Elle se redressa péniblement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Qu'avait-elle donc fait hier pour être si fatiguée ? Elle entrouvrit les yeux et écarta une mèche brune qui lui barrait le front... Son étrange faiblesse disparut en un instant. Elle était dans la chambre de Ryô ! Comment diable était-elle arrivée là ? Pire que la chambre, elle était dans son lit... Tremblante de gêne et de colère, elle baissa le regard vers le lit.

Un hurlement strident fit vibrer le bâtiment de briques.


	2. Un effrayant réveil

**Un effrayant réveil**

Étendu sur un transat au bord d'une piscine, Ryô était au paradis. De magnifiques créatures vêtues de maillots de bain microscopiques batifolaient autour de lui. Ils y en avaient des dizaines, des blondes, des brunes, des rousses toutes plus sexys les unes que les autres. Deux de ces naïades massaient langoureusement son dos. Une troisième s'approchait de... Un hurlement retentit si empli de terreur qu'il l'arracha aussitôt à cette merveilleuse fantaisie. Sans même ouvrir l'œil, il glissa la main sous l'oreiller afin de saisir son Python 357. Ses doigts tâtèrent en vain le matelas... Jamais au grand jamais, il ne dormait sans son arme ! Totalement réveillé, le corps tendu à l'extrême, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sur la table de nuit, une jeune femme lui souriait étranglant un homme contre son bras... Il tressaillit si violemment qu'il dégringola sur le sol.

Il était dans la chambre de Kaori ! Il venait de tomber du lit de Kaori !... Donc il avait dormi dans le lit de Kaori... Avait-il seulement dormi ?... Il n'avait pas pu... avec Kaori... Non ! C'était impossible ! Il n'aurait jamais...

Le sang-froid du nettoyeur était proverbial, les plus grands criminels n'avaient réussi à entailler son imperturbable aplomb mais à l'idée qu'il ait pu commettre l'irréparable avec sa partenaire, il était complètement paniqué. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se donna de gros coups sur la tête pour se calmer... Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Il se rappelait être venu dans la chambre de Kaori en rentrant. Il l'avait couchée dans son lit... Certes il l'avait presque embrassée mais il se souvenait bien être allé se coucher dans sa chambre. S'il avait fait la tournée des bars hier soir, il n'était pas ivre au point d'oublier des événements de la nuit. D'ailleurs il n'avait même pas la gueule de bois !... En outre après le mauvais tour de la veille, s'il s'était aventuré dans le lit de Kaori, elle l'aurait massacré à coups de massue ! Pourtant...

\- RYÔ !

Tel un diable jaillissant de sa boîte, Ryô bondit aussitôt sur ses jambes.

\- Pardon, Kaori ! s'écria-t-il agitant ses bras en tous sens en signe de contrition. Je t'assure que...

Le lit était vide. Passé le premier mouvement de panique, il réalisa que le cri était trop loin pour provenir de la chambre… La voix de Kaori lui avait paru étrangement rauque. Il amorça un mouvement pour la rechercher quand la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et il vit apparaître la chose la plus effrayante qu'il lui ait été donnée de contempler.

Son corps venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Son propre corps totalement nu lui faisait face... C'était incroyable. Il aurait voulu croire à une manigance d'un yakuza amateur de chirurgie esthétique mais même le chirurgien le plus habile n'aurait obtenu résultat si parfait. Ce corps était absolument identique au sien, le même grain de peau, les mêmes cicatrices… et le plus extraordinaire, l'essence même de son être, son merveilleux mokkori était reproduit fidèlement.

\- Ryô, dis-moi que c'est toi ! fit la bouche de son double avec angoisse.

Des prunelles d'un gris sombre accrochèrent les siennes. Bien que ces yeux fussent différents, il reconnut aussitôt ce regard.

\- Kaori...

Il remarqua alors ses propres mains, longues et fines... des mains de femme... Comme au ralenti, son regard remonta le long de ses bras... Il était en pyjama... Il dormait en général nu ou tout au mieux avec un caleçon. Et il connaissait ce vêtement... Il baissa les yeux. Les courbes qui tendaient le tissu ne laissaient plus aucun doute : il était dans le corps d'une femme... Pire il était dans le corps de Kaori...

Le temps semblait s'être figé. Les deux nettoyeurs étaient pétrifiés. Ils s'examinèrent longuement à la fois incrédules et terrifiés devant ce reflet d'eux-mêmes qu'ils voyaient dans l'autre.

Quand Ryô rompit le silence, il leur avait paru que des heures s'étaient écoulées.

\- Bon, je crois que nous sommes en train de faire un cauchemar, déclara-t-il, passant la main dans ses cheveux avec un rire niais. On va se recoucher et je suis sûr qu'à notre réveil tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

Il n'en croyait rien mais la situation était par trop déconcertante. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était déstabilisé, il essayait de s'en tirer par une pirouette. Cette piètre esquive eut au moins le mérite de tirer Kaori de son mutisme qui bondit sur lui et l'empoigna par le col.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise ? hurla-t-elle en le secouant comme un prunier. Tu as attaqué un sorcier vaudou ! Je suis sûre que Saeko t'a forcé à profaner un temple et ça me retombe dessus ! Tout ça parce que tu es incapable de contrôler ta libido, espèce de pervers !

Ryô avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon. Ses membres se balançaient d'avant en arrière comme désarticulés... Kaori avait déjà une sacrée poigne mais avec les bras du nettoyeur, elle risquait de lui arracher la tête.

\- J'ai rien fait, Kaori, bafouilla-t-il à demi étranglé. Je te jure...

Quand son visage commença à prendre une teinte bleuâtre, elle relâcha son étreinte et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Tu crois qu'on va rester ainsi pour toujours ? fit-elle d'une voix rendue sourde par trop d'angoisse.

A ces mots, elle vit son propre visage se décomposer. Comme frappé par la foudre, Ryô tomba à genoux à côté d'elle. De grosses larmes envahirent ses yeux et une plainte déchirante jaillit de sa bouche :

\- Mon mokkori !

* * *

Les sourcils froncés, Kaori se demandait si sa figure avait jamais eu une expression aussi niaise que celle que lui imposait Ryô depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il pleurnichait sans discontinuer comme un enfant auquel on aurait arraché son jouet préféré.

\- Je veux retrouver mon mokkori ! sanglotait-il.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ton caprice ?

\- Tais-toi, voleuse de mokkori !

\- Voleuse de... s'étouffa la jeune femme. Non mais tu rêves ! Pourquoi j'envierais un machin pareil ?

\- Un machin ? s'emporta Ryô. Mon fidèle compagnon, mon superbe partenaire d'amour entre les mains de cette ignare ! C'est pire que donner des perles aux cochons ! Te rends-tu compte malheureuse que tu as maintenant entre les jambes le plus merveilleux outil de volupté que...

\- Merde, Ryô, tais-toi ! l'interrompit Kaori, rouge de honte.

Au regard insistant du nettoyeur, elle réalisait qu'elle avait été si choquée de s'éveiller dans le corps d'un homme qu'elle n'avait même pas songé à se vêtir ne serait-ce que d'un caleçon.

\- Et arrête de le fixer comme ça ! Ça ne te le rendra pas ! l'invectiva-t-elle en tirant maladroitement le drap pour s'en recouvrir.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne sauras même pas t'en occuper !... Quelle misère ! Tu hérites du corps superbe de l'étalon de Shinjuku et moi je me retrouve dans celui de Kaori... Il n'y a pas de justice !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fulmina la jeune femme.

\- Si au moins, j'étais à l'intérieur d'une jolie fille, j'en profiterais pour admirer à loisir la plastique d'un canon, se lamentait-il. Mais non ! Non seulement je perds mon mokkori, mais je suis enfermé dans le corps d'un travelo ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas échangé de corps avec Saeko ? J'aurais passé ma journée dans un bain à…

Il ne put en dire davantage. Bouillonnante de rage, Kaori se dressait face à lui avec une monumentale massue à la main. Après le tour de la veille, évoquer la belle inspectrice était des plus malavisés.

Si d'ordinaire il se soumettait plutôt docilement aux punitions de sa partenaire, cette fois, cela aurait été du suicide. Les colères de Kaori lui conféraient déjà une force hors du commun et là elle frappait avec les bras du nettoyeur. Il s'écarta vivement évitant de peu le coup qu'elle lui destinait. La massue s'abattit si violemment sur le sol que le plancher n'y résista pas. Une seconde plus tard, Kaori, la massue ainsi que quelques gravats s'écrasèrent dans l'appartement du dessous... Heureusement que tous les voisins avaient fui l'immeuble, se dit Ryô en considérant le trou béant à ses pieds.

Après une courte hésitation, il sauta la rejoindre.

\- Je vais te tuer ! dit-elle en se relevant.

\- Arrête, Kaori ! gronda-t-il en saisissant ses poignets.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, espérant que la fermeté de son regard suffirait à calmer l'emportement de cette furie.

\- Tu aurais vraiment pu me tuer, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

Devant le sérieux du nettoyeur, la jeune femme tressaillit. Elle fixa alors le trou au plafond avec ahurissement.

\- C'est moi qui... balbutia-t-elle l'index tendu.

\- Regarde tes mains et tes bras, Kaori ! Tu es dans mon corps ! Si tu t'amuses à utiliser ta massue avec ta vigueur habituelle, tu risques d'assassiner quelqu'un ! Et n'oublie pas que je suis à l'intérieur de ton corps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sardonique. Si tu me tues, tu resteras à jamais un homme.

A la grimace qui déforma ses lèvres, Ryô sut qu'elle avait saisi l'étendue du problème. Son visage si grave se détendit dans un de ces rictus idiots dont il avait le secret.

\- Tu as compris : si je ne peux plus faire mokkori, toi tu n'as plus le droit d'utiliser ta massue !

Il était stupéfiant ! Il était incapable d'être sérieux plus de deux minutes ! En fait, ces pitreries étaient plutôt rassurantes. S'il était capable de débiter des âneries, la situation n'était pas désespérée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Et bien, tu vas essayer de te comporter comme une personne civilisée pour changer.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, crétin ! Comment va-t-on retrouver nos corps respectifs ?

\- Il faudrait déjà comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé... Tu ne t'es pas amusée à lancer des maléfices pour te venger de moi hier soir ?

\- Tu m'imagines faire une chose aussi stupide ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Kaori avait une aversion phobique pour tout ce qui avait trait au surnaturel. Elle n'aurait même jamais planté une aiguille dans le corps de sa poupée Ryô de crainte de lancer une malédiction vaudou... Le nettoyeur songea aux paroles décousues qu'elle avait prononcées dans son sommeil. Elle avait souhaité qu'il se mît à sa place, elle était servie... Pourquoi racontait-elle de telles sottises en dormant ? Quelles calamités s'abattraient sur eux si le Ciel avait la fantaisie d'accomplir toutes les divagations nocturnes de sa partenaire ! Pourquoi la magie n'opérait-elle pas plutôt sur ses rêves érotiques ? Il n'y avait aucune justice dans ce bas monde !

\- Tu as une idée, Ryô ? demanda-t-elle devant sa mine pensive.

\- Euh... non...

Il n'osait pas évoquer son passage dans sa chambre la veille. Le souvenir du presque baiser qu'il lui avait volé le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il remarqua tout un coup que la jeune femme était étrangement fébrile. Le mouvement de ses jambes était... Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se pencha vers elle avec un air démoniaque.

\- Dis-moi, Kaori, as-tu pensé à aller aux toilettes en te levant ?


	3. De l'embarras d'être (en) Ryô

**De l'embarras d'être (en) Ryô**

Depuis combien de temps fixait-elle ainsi le mur des toilettes ? Une éternité sans doute… Jamais le visage de Ryô n'avait pris une teinte aussi rouge, la gêne de Kaori lui donnait l'air d'une tomate trop mûre. Elle n'osait même pas baisser les yeux vers cette chose qui faisait la fierté de son partenaire... Elle l'avait déjà assez vue à son réveil ! Il lui sembla que de la fumée sortait de son crâne au souvenir de ce tubercule monstrueux dressé entre ses jambes... Il était énorme... Comment les femmes acceptaient-elles qu'il les approche avec ce...

.- Kaori, décide-toi, bon sang ! Je ne veux pas que mon mokkori soit abîmé parce que mademoiselle a chopé une infection urinaire à force de se retenir !

De l'autre côté de la porte, le nettoyeur se mordait les lèvres contenir son fou rire. Certes, il serait bien embarrassé quand il devrait faire de même, mais la pudeur de Kaori était si drôle.

\- Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ces choses-là ? gémissait-elle

\- Dis-toi que tu connais une expérience unique ! Peu de femmes peuvent se vanter d'avoir fait pipi debout !

\- Je croyais que je n'étais pas une femme ! l'interrompit-elle avec hargne.

\- Alors ça ne devrait pas être difficile pour toi !

\- La ferme, Ryô !

\- Allez ! Tu te sentiras mieux après !

\- Je me sentirai mieux quand tu te tairas !

\- J'essaie juste de t'encourager !

Excédée, elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

\- Fiche le camp ou je t'étripe !

Ryô s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

\- D'accord, je vais prendre une douche en t'attendant ! déclara-t-il quand il fut hors d'atteinte.

\- NON ! s'écria Kaori dont le teint passa aussitôt du cramoisi au blanc le plus livide.

\- Enfin, Kaori ! Tu es une personne très propre, je me dois de maintenir...

\- J'ai pris ma douche hier soir ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas, Ryô ?

Le jeune homme déglutit. Malgré cette matinée catastrophique, elle n'avait pas oublié ce regrettable épisode. Il valait mieux qu'il se calmât un peu finalement.

\- Je te laisse tranquille ! maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant dans l'escalier.

La journée risquait d'être longue si chaque passage aux W.C. était aussi laborieux, soupira-t-il… Et que feraient-ils si cette situation se prolongeait ? Il serait forcé de se laver ! Il n'avait évoqué cela que pour embêter Kaori mais cette idée ne le ravissait guère. Pendant des années, il s'était efforcé de lui dénier toute féminité. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait maintenir une telle posture s'il découvrait son corps dans son plus simple appareil. Il faudrait quelque chose pour détourner son attention… Bon sang ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Le bain public ! Il pouvait rentrer sans difficulté du côté des femmes ! Le filet de bave coula de ses lèvres en imaginant les créatures dénuées qu'il allait admirer à loisir. En fin de compte, ce petit échange n'était pas si terrible.

La chasse d'eau s'enclencha et Kaori apparut les joues en feu. Sans un mot, elle attrapa une serpillière et retourna dans les toilettes.

Un rire tonitruant résonna dans le salon. Si la jeune femme avait pu disparaître par l'évacuation d'eau, elle l'aurait fait. Elle n'avait jamais été si mortifiée de toute sa vie.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas douée pour viser avec des armes de précision, railla son partenaire en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur.

\- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain, Ryô ! Sinon je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de dérégler le viseur de ton précieux mokkori !

Elle sortit de cette maudite pièce aussi dignement que possible avec un caleçon pour seul vêtement et une serpillière sous le bras, non sans lui avoir asséné un coup sur la tête avec le manche… Ses massues lui manquaient.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda le nettoyeur en baillant à gorge déployée.

\- Je m'habille et je prépare le petit-déjeuner ! répondit Kaori se passant abondamment de l'eau sur la figure.

* * *

Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le visage qui lui faisait face. De fines gouttelettes s'échappaient de ses cheveux en bataille pour caresser délicatement ses joues. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à le contempler, mais déjà son partenaire apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. S'il la voyait se pâmer devant sa beauté virile, il se moquerait d'elle des heures durant. Elle attrapa sa brosse à dents d'un geste qu'elle espérait assuré.

\- Après j'irai à la gare voir le tableau des messages, fit-elle en étalant le dentifrice.

\- Ah ? Et que ferons-nous s'il y a une demande ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un air innocent.

\- C'est évident, nous...

Son regard croisa celui de son reflet. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le coup de la compréhension. Sa main gauche s'agrippa à la vasque alors qu'un tremblement gagnait ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? balbutia-t-elle. Si on nous attaque... je ne saurai pas... et toi tu...

\- Calme-toi ! Nous n'avons pas perdu nos capacités respectives, il faut juste apprendre à les utiliser différemment...

\- Quelles capacités respectives ? C'est toi qui nous protèges ! Avec ton corps, je suis juste capable de défoncer les planchers !

\- Ça peut toujours servir ! répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Allez, ne panique pas !

Il fit un pas vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas, Kaori ?

Même dans le corps d'une femme, il dégageait ce magnétisme quasi animal qui la faisait se sentir si petite à côté de lui.

\- Toujours, murmura-t-elle.

\- Très bien ! Donc tu vas commencer par faire à manger et après...

\- Espèce de crétin ! cria-t-elle en se dégageant.

Elle fulminait tout en se brossant les dents.

\- C'est impossible de discuter sérieusement avec toi !

\- Mais la nourriture, c'est très sérieux !

\- Tu permets ! gronda-t-elle en agitant la brosse. J'ai la bouche pâteuse parce que monsieur s'est bourré la gueule toute la nuit !

Elle avait retrouvé toute sa fougue. Quand elle gesticulait contre lui, elle oubliait sa peur.

\- Et tu devrais te laver les dents plus consciencieusement ! continuait-elle. Tu as de la nourriture coincée...

\- Non, Kaori ! N'avale pas...

Trop tard ! Il eut juste le temps de l'accueillir endormie dans ses bras.

\- Idiote ! Tu le sais pourtant que j'ai une capsule de somnifère dans une dent !

Il n'était pas près de déjeuner ! soupira-t-il… Sa tête se tourna machinalement vers la salle d'eau. Il pourrait en profiter de son sommeil pour endommager la tuyauterie de la baignoire. Ils seraient alors forcés d'aller aux bains publics… De superbes créatures apparurent sous ses yeux. Il s'imaginait déjà savonner leurs dos nus, frotter leur… Kaori le tuerait. Même si ça la condamnait à rester un homme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle l'anéantirait. Si pour lui les vestiaires des dames étaient le paradis, ceux des hommes seraient pour elle l'antichambre de l'enfer. Kaori au milieu de dizaines d'hommes nus… Non ! Il ne pouvait lui imposer ça.

Il la souleva pour la porter dans son lit. Bigre ! Il n'aurait pas pensé être si lourd ! Comment diable Kaori parvenait-elle à soulever ses titanesques massues avec des bras pareils ? Il l'allongea et fixa ses bras avec inquiétude. Quoi qu'il en ait dit à sa partenaire, il n'était pas rassuré. Il ne s'était jamais senti si vulnérable. Ce corps était si faible ! Avait-il seulement conservé son adresse ? Réussirait-il à tirer aussi bien avec ces mains délicates ? Il brûlait de vider quelques chargeurs pour s'en assurer... Mais avant, il avait une chose urgente à accomplir. D'un pas décidé, il pénétra dans les toilettes.

* * *

Elle se redressa sur le matelas et s'étira ses membres. Son regard flou embrassa la pièce... Une ombre se découpa devant la commode et quand elle aperçut des petites culottes tourbillonner autour de l'intrus, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle bondit du lit massue à la main.

Un instant plus tard, Ryô se réjouissait d'avoir toujours de bons réflexes. Le meuble avait été fracassé et un pan de mur s'était écroulé sous le choc.

\- Tu as l'intention de détruire ta chambre ?

\- Pourquoi fouillais-tu dans mes dessous, espèce de pervers ? tempêtait Kaori alors que toute sa lingerie virevoltait à présent autour d'eux.

\- Je voulais m'habiller, petite sotte ! répliqua-t-il en attrapant un soutien-gorge qui avait d'atterri sur la tête de la jeune femme. Je ne vais pas passer la journée en pyjama !

Les prunelles grises s'ouvrirent démesurément et sa mâchoire s'affaissa comme prise de tremblements. Elle avait été si embarrassée d'être emprisonnée dans le corps de Ryô qu'elle n'avait pas saisi toutes les implications de ce pénible échange. Il allait la voir sous toutes ses coutures... mettre ses dessous... laver les parties les plus intimes... C'était un cauchemar !

\- Je vais t'habiller ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est moi qui t'habillerai ! répéta-t-elle. Tu fermes les yeux et je me charge de tout !

\- C'est le seul moyen que tu aies trouvé pour qu'un homme te tripote ?

\- Je te signale que c'est moi qui vais tripoter une femme ! répliqua-t-elle les poings serrés. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est ça ou je t'assomme !

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Cela frôlait le ridicule. Comptait-elle également le déshabiller ce soir ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle lui donnât un bain !

\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu un homme tout nu !

La massue réapparut instantanément. Ryô songea qu'avec cette arme primitive, il paraissait au moins aussi effrayant qu'avec son magnum… Peut-être n'avait-il pas lieu de craindre une attaque ennemie ? Kaori dans son corps était presque aussi redoutable qu'Umibozu. Ses massues étaient devenues des armes de destruction massive… L'état de cette pauvre pièce en témoignait !

\- Je n'ai rien dit, Kaori ! s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses pieds. Je t'en prie ! Aie pitié de ta chambre !

Si le nettoyeur ne méritait aucune pitié, le plancher ne résisterait pas à un nouveau coup. Elle rangea donc son objet de torture et attrapa un petit ensemble en lycra.

\- Cesse de dire des sottises et ferme les yeux !

Il s'exécuta sans rechigner… Dans le fond, il était soulagé de différer le moment d'affronter la nudité de sa partenaire.

\- Relève les bras au dessus de la tête, s'il te plaît, dit la jeune femme en tirant le col du pyjama.

Alors qu'elle retirait la première manche, elle aperçut derrière eux le miroir de la coiffeuse. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent devant la vision que renvoyait la psyché… Son fantasme le plus secret se matérialisait sous ses yeux... Les mains de Ryô dénudant son corps... Les doigts de Ryô se posant sur ses épaules... Les paumes de Ryô effleurant ses seins... Une vague de chaleur brûlait ses joues... Tout ceci n'était qu'illusion. Ryô ne la touchait pas. Elle ne faisait que passer un soutien-gorge sur son propre buste. Mais ces images étaient si troublantes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Elle s'accroupit pour ôter le bas... Son corps était presque nu sous les doigts de Ryô. Il lui semblait même que sa peau frissonnait à leur contact... Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front... Elle avait si chaud... Son esprit s'emballait malgré elle… De folles images l'assaillaient... Des peaux qui se mêlaient... Des jambes qui s'entrelaçaient... Des lèvres qui se rejoignaient... Elle imaginait déjà son lit abritant les ébats les plus scandaleux...

\- Kaori, tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Bientôt...

Ces deux petites syllabes avaient été si difficiles à prononcer. Sa voix était étrangement rauque.

Ryô fronça les sourcils... Il hésitait à ouvrir les yeux... La jeune nettoyeuse remonta vivement la culotte le long de ses jambes et saisit une chemise... Elle avait eu une très mauvaise idée. Elle devait se reprendre. Ne plus regarder ce miroir ! Ni le lit ! Ni son propre corps d'ailleurs ! Ses pieds... C'était très bien ça ! Il n'y avait rien de moins excitant que des pieds ! Elle baissa la tête et se pétrifia sur place... Dans son caleçon, la fierté de l'étalon de Shinjuku la saluait d'un coucou démesuré.


	4. Être une femme

**Être une femme**

Il plaça les balles dans le barillet et caressa lentement le canon du Colt Python. Jamais cette sensation ne lui avait paru plus délectable... Il lui semblait presque recouvrer sa puissance virile. Certes c'était bien dérisoire à côté de la volupté qui l'étreignait quand son mokkori se dressait fièrement pour saluer les belles femmes… Si au moins il avait l'assurance que son fidèle ami était entre de bonnes mains, cela l'aurait un peu consolé de cette perte. Mais comble de malheur, Kaori n'avait aucun égard pour ce précieux trésor ! Son seul réconfort était de le savoir toujours aussi en forme. La vigueur qu'il avait eue devant la nudité de Kaori en témoignait... C'était des plus ennuyeux ! Son mokkori était sûrement perturbé pour s'exciter sur cette planche à pain… Cependant dans un éclair de lucidité, le nettoyeur admit que n'ayant jamais vu sa partenaire en costume d'Ève, il ne pouvait augurer de la réaction de son corps face à un tel spectacle… Allons bon ! se reprit-il. Quelle idée ! Kaori n'avait rien d'excitant ! Son mokkori s'était juste laissé déstabiliser par cette situation inhabituelle !... Et puis quelle idée de s'être laissé habiller par la jeune femme ! Il était encore tout chose en pensant au contact de ses doigts sur… Que racontait-il ? Il n'avait fait que laisser son propre corps le toucher… enfin toucher le… Oh et puis zut ! Il y avait de quoi perdre l'esprit dans cette histoire !

Il arma rageusement le chien et appuya sur la gâchette… La violence de la détonation le projeta en arrière… Et merde ! Voilà qu'il réagissait comme Kaori ! Il laissait ses émotions lui faire perdre tout sens commun ! Et il avait tiré presque aussi mal qu'elle ! La balle était passée à presque trois centimètres du centre de la cible !

Il devait se reprendre sinon ils ne survivraient pas à cette mésaventure et il n'assouvirait jamais son rêve de coucher avec toutes les femmes de la terre !

Il se remit en position. Il faisait vingt centimètres de moins que de coutume et ce corps était plus léger d'au moins deux, trois kilos. Ce bras n'était pas assez musclé pour soutenir seul le poids de l'arme… Avoir besoin de ses deux mains pour tirer ! Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ses treize ans !... Rester concentré… Armer… Il vida méthodiquement un chargeur.

Son tir était moins bon que d'habitude, constata-t-il en examinant la cible. Il était parvenu à ne toucher que le cœur de la cible mais au lieu d'un seul petit trou, il y en avait un gros… Cela aurait été excellent pour Kaori, c'était désastreux pour lui !

Il rechargea le barillet et recommença.

Les chargeurs se vidaient les uns après les autres… Une heure plus tard, les douilles jonchaient le sol et les détonations se succédaient quand la porte de la salle de tir s'ouvrit.

\- Je remonte bientôt, fit-il en tirant ses dernières cartouches.

Il se tourna négligemment vers la visiteuse. Appuyée contre le mur, Reika le fixait les yeux exorbités… Peste ! Avec son mokkori, il avait perdu son radar libidineux ! En temps normal, il aurait su immédiatement que ce n'était pas Kaori !... Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la cible. Le résultat commençait à être satisfaisant... Pas étonnant que la belle détective ait l'air aussi ahurie.

\- Bonjour Reika, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

\- Depuis quand sais-tu si bien tirer ? balbutia-t-elle.

Que lui répondre ? Je suis Ryô et depuis ce matin je suis prisonnier du corps de Kaori... Elle ne le croirait jamais... Et il se priverait d'intéressantes opportunités.

\- Ryô s'est décidé à m'entraîner, répondit-il le plus naturellement possible. C'est un excellent professeur, tu sais !... Si tu as envie de perfectionner ton tir, je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de t'aider.

La cadette Nogami fronça les sourcils. Elle ne rêvait pas, Kaori lui avait proposé de s'entraîner avec Ryô. Kaori qui se transformait en dragon dès qu'une femme posait un œil sur son partenaire faisant une proposition aussi ambigüe... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ce matin !

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici, reprit « Kaori » toujours souriante.

\- Euh... Je n'avais pas de client ce matin donc je pensais profiter de votre salle de tir.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de notre compagnie... en tous cas pas de la mienne !

L'affabilité du ton de la nettoyeuse avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Si l'assistante de Ryô avait de nombreux défauts, elle respirait la sincérité tandis que là...

\- C'est bien normal, continuait-elle. Nous ne sommes pas amies... Tu ne trouves pas ça dommage ? Nous devrions nous voir plus souvent ! Nous sommes voisines après tout... Et je t'estime beaucoup.

Dans le fond, Reika appréciait la jeune femme. Si parfois elle nourrissait encore l'espoir de former avec Ryô un couple de détectives sexy, elle savait que le cœur du nettoyeur n'était qu'à Kaori et elle avait fini par le comprendre. Cette fille avait autant de douceur qu'un pitbull, elle était hargneuse, violente et irréfléchie. Son allure était dénuée de toute séduction, elle s'habillait comme un garçon et ses cheveux ressemblaient au nid d'un quelconque rongeur... pourtant elle possédait cette pureté qui n'était l'apanage que des êtres réellement bons. En dépit de sa jalousie, la détective n'était jamais parvenue à la détester.

\- Je comptais aller faire les boutiques, pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner ? Une sortie entre filles, qu'en dis-tu ?

Reika n'arrivait à se défaire du pressentiment que cette amabilité dissimulait une fourberie. Ce soudain intérêt était des plus douteux... Pourtant Kaori était tout sauf artificieuse.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Après tout, elle n'avait rien à craindre de la petite Makimura. Le shopping, les vêtements étaient plus l'univers des Nogami.

\- Alors on y va ! s'écria Kaori en glissant son revolver dans son pantalon.

\- Tu ne préviens pas Ryô ?

\- Oh non ! Il va nous suivre en douce s'il sait que nous sortons ! Je te parie qu'il serait capable de se glisser dans les cabines d'essayage !

\- Tu as raison, soupira Reika la mine atterrée. Mais il risque de penser que tu as été enlevée...

\- C'est vrai que ça m'arrive souvent... Bien, je vais lui laisser un mot pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète ! Prépare-toi, je te rejoins !

Dès que la jeune femme eut tiré la porte, les traits de Kaori se déformèrent en un de ces rictus pervers dont Ryô avait le secret et il entama une version des plus grotesques de la danse de la victoire. Il allait faire du shopping avec Reika ! se répétait-il en sautillant comme un jeune cabri. Il se voyait déjà dans les boutiques de lingerie affriolante. Il l'aiderait dans les essayages. Après tout, « elles » seraient entre femmes ! riait-il d'un air démoniaque. Et pourquoi ne pas acheter des bikinis ? Et les étrenner à la piscine ? Quoi de tel pour raffermir leur amitié naissante qu'un moment de détente à la piscine ? Des jeux d'eau avec Reika !... Dieu que la vie était belle !

Il griffonna un mot à la va-vite et reprit figure humaine avant de traverser le tunnel menant chez la détective.

* * *

\- Espèce de dégénéré ! Tu n'es pas fichu de te conduire décemment plus d'une heure ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Je ne suis pas Ryô, moi ! Il te laissait n'en faire qu'à ta tête mais avec moi, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! C'est fini les coucous à tort et à travers ! Tu te fais oublier, compris ! Il n'est pas question que tu me fasses honte plus longtemps ! Tu vas filer droit maintenant !

Réalisant tout ce que ces dernières paroles avaient d'équivoque, Kaori s'empourpra. Elle était ridicule ! A être enfermée dans le corps du premier pervers du Japon, elle commençait à se comporter comme lui... Ne parlait-elle pas à son mokkori depuis plus de dix minutes ? Même si ce n'était que pour l'insulter copieusement, c'était très inquiétant. Si elle continuait dans cette voie, elle volerait des sous-vêtements avant la fin de la journée ! Entre les fantasmes douteux et le mokkori pointant son nez de manière intempestive, elle devenait Ryô... Malgré elle, les images de la coiffeuse apparurent sous ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ! vociféra-t-elle. C'est pas vrai, qui est-ce qui m'a fichu le mokkori d'un gamin en pleine puberté ?

Elle avait cru mourir de honte quand elle avait réalisé l'effet qu'avaient eu ses divagations sur le compagnon de Ryô... Si elle avait pu s'engloutir sous une massue, elle aurait été heureuse. Elle avait même souhaité qu'un avion s'encastre dans l'immeuble pour fuir le regard de son partenaire. Malheureusement, ces satanés engins volants ne s'écrasaient jamais quand on en avait besoin !

Dès qu'il avait senti le tissu du pantalon sur ses jambes, Ryô avait ouvert les yeux et avait lui demandé d'une voix inquiète si tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir son « problème ». A son grand étonnement, il n'avait eu ni rire ni sarcasme. Il avait paru embarrassé et s'était mis à fixer le plafond en se frottant la tête.

« Je vais m'entraîner en salle de tir ! Prépare le déjeuner pendant ce temps ! »

Sur ces entrefaites, il était sorti au soulagement de la jeune femme.

Depuis, elle restait plantée devant ses fourneaux, préparant les plats les plus variés entre deux bordées d'injures à cet insupportable mokkori... Il y en avait assez pour nourrir un régiment, réalisa-t-elle tout à coup. La table était prête mais elle n'osait pas aller chercher Ryô. Elle était encore tellement gênée.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent les unes après les autres... Cela faisait à présent une heure et demie qu'il était parti. Peut-être s'était-il fait attaquer, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Dans son corps, il n'avait sans doute plus les mêmes réflexes qu'avant. N'y tenant plus, elle descendit le rejoindre.

La salle de tir était déserte mais une forte odeur de poudre imprégnait encore l'air. Elle finit par remarquer le papier posé à côté des chargeurs.

« Je fais une balade en ville. Ne t'inquiète de rien ! J'ai pris mon arme... Ne commets pas d'imprudence en mon absence ! »

Ce type était complètement inconscient ! Ils ne savaient pas s'ils recouvreraient un jour leurs corps respectifs et monsieur Saeba allait se promener !... Oh le salopard ! Il était en train de profiter de son corps pour s'introduire dans tous ces lieux interdits qu'il affectionnait tant : les vestiaires des filles, les toilettes pour dames, les cabines d'essayage des magasins de lingerie... Elle le connaissait l'animal ! Même sans mokkori, il demeurait un obsédé !

Folle de rage, elle fondit dans la rue bien décidée à exterminer le pervers qui lui avait volé son corps.

* * *

Reika regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté cette sortie. Kaori était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pris des amphétamines. La nettoyeuse d'habitude si réservée était littéralement survoltée. Elle s'était même extasiée sur sa mini-jupe qui selon ses propres termes, « lui faisait des fesses sublimes ». Elle les avait détaillées si longuement que la détective pourtant habituée à ce qu'on admirât ses formes parfaites en avait été gênée.

\- Regarde cet ensemble ! s'exclama Kaori devant une guêpière en dentelle rouge des plus échancrées dans une vitrine. Tu seras parfaite dedans ! Viens, on va l'essayer !

Sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre une objection, elle entraîna sa nouvelle amie à l'intérieur de la boutique et demanda sans plus de façon la pièce de lingerie.

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer un ensemble toi aussi ? demanda Reika.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ! répondit Kaori en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un air niais. Avec des seins aussi petits, ce serait ridicule !

La détective battit des paupières. On aurait cru entendre Ryô… Pour la première fois, la jalousie qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de l'assistante de City Hunter fut éclipsée par une vague de compassion. Pauvre petite ! Les critiques permanentes de son partenaire avaient eu raison de son assurance.

\- Ne dites pas des choses pareilles, mademoiselle ! objecta la vendeuse. Si vous ne portiez pas une chemise aussi large, tout le monde verrait que vous n'avez pas à rougir de votre poitrine. Attendez… Essayez ça et vous en serez convaincue ! poursuivit-elle en tendant à sa cliente un bustier de fine dentelle au décolleté pigeonnant.

\- Vous êtes une bonne commerçante ! Mais ça n'ira jamais !

\- Oh, je vous garantis que c'est à votre taille ! J'ai l'œil, vous savez ! Allez, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer !

\- Oui Kaori ! insista Reika avec gentillesse. Je suis sûre que ça te va très bien !

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Après la vendeuse trop envahissante, Reika se prenait au jeu de la bonne copine. Il était maudit ! Il était venu pour admirer la plastique de Reika dans cette délicieuse guêpière, et accessoirement d'autres charmantes clientes, pas pour essayer de la lingerie affriolante sur le corps de Kaori. Comment allait-il se tirer de ce guêpier ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre ce bustier ! Il faudrait qu'il se dévêtisse et il s'y refusait catégoriquement !... Quelle poisse ! Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans la seule femme qu'il s'interdisait de regarder ? Il y avait six millions de femmes à Tokyo et il était dans la seule qu'il ne pouvait voir nue !... L'image de Reika dans ces somptueux dessous rouges flottait sous ses yeux. Serait-ce si dramatique s'il entrapercevait les seins de Kaori quelques instants ?... Son regard coula sur les courbes harmonieuses de la détective... Il en aurait pleuré de dépit mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il plongea alors le nez dans le décolleté de la vendeuse et lui dit avec un sourire des plus suggestifs :

\- Je préférerais le voir sur vous, mademoiselle... Quoiqu'un bonnet de plus serait plus adapté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux « femmes » étaient sur le trottoir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? hurlait Reika rouge de colère. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie ! Tu sais quoi : tu es devenue aussi perverse que Ryô !

\- Ce doit être sa mauvaise influence, répondit la fausse Kaori en ricanant bêtement. Allez, on oublie ça... Si on achetait des maillots de bain ?


	5. Élucubrations

**Élucubrations**

Elle parcourait les rues de Shinjuku en fulminant. Où diable ce pervers était-il allé donner libre-cours à sa lubricité ? Elle avait essayé de fouiller les bains publics et s'était faite expulser manu-militari dès qu'elle avait fait un pas vers le vestiaire des femmes. Elle avait eu beau répéter qu'elle cherchait sa partenaire, la réputation de Ryô lui ôtait toute crédibilité. Elle n'avait pas pu entrer à la piscine. Reconnaissant le fameux Étalon de Shinjuku, deux gorilles lui en avaient interdit l'entrée… Elle savait qu'avec le corps de Ryô, elle viendrait facilement à bout de ces molosses mais malgré sa colère, elle était incapable d'agresser ces hommes qui accomplissaient honnêtement leur travail. Elle s'était faite insultée par deux gérantes de boutiques de lingerie fine et avait reçu une facture faramineuse d'une troisième pour rembourser le vol d'un carton entier de petites culottes. Pour ne rien arranger, elle s'était faite alpaguer par trois cabaretiers auprès desquels Ryô avait une ardoise longue comme le bras… A chaque nouvelle humiliation, sa fureur grandissait. Ce type était la lie de l'humanité, le plus infâme rebut que la terre ait porté... Elle allait le massacrer.

Soudain, une tension parcourut son corps, si violente qu'elle annihila toute colère. L'air était chargé de haine. Aussitôt son corps s'élança dans une ruelle... Un instant plus tard, un homme gisait sur le sol, englouti sous une monstrueuse massue qui en plus de ses os avait fracturé le trottoir.

Kaori fixait ses mains avec stupeur en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Jamais elle n'avait réagi si rapidement face à une menace, son esprit n'avait même pas entrevu le danger que son corps l'avait déjà paré... Non, c'était le corps de Ryô qui avait réagi... avec une massue, songea-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle parvenait à terrasser un ennemi avec cette arme. Ce corps était une arme à lui tout seul, réalisait-elle avec fascination... Comment de tels incapables osaient encore s'en prendre à lui ? se dit-elle en considérant l'homme inconscient à ses pieds.

Elle s'accroupit pour ramasser son revolver. Dans son emportement, elle n'avait même pas pensé à en prendre un dans la réserve... Elle manquait vraiment de discernement ! Alors qu'elle le glissait dans sa ceinture, une impression fugitive la traversa... Il lui avait semblé qu'on l'observait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet de son imagination néanmoins mieux elle valait en parler à Ryô... Mais où était cet imbécile ?

* * *

\- Je t'assure que c'était un accident ! J'ai trébuché et je me suis accrochée à la première chose que j'ai pu attraper.

\- Et comme par hasard, c'était le rideau de la cabine d'essayage ! gronda Reika qui marchait à grandes enjambées suivie par un Ryô faisant effectuer aux membres de Kaori les gesticulations les plus grotesques.

Elle était à bout de nerfs. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle se laissait embarquer dans une virée shopping avec Kaori ! Après les propositions indécentes à la vendeuse de sous-vêtements, elle l'avait harcelée pour essayer des bikinis en plein mois de mars. Elle avait paru se calmer mais alors que Reika essayait tranquillement une petite robe noire, cette excitée était tombée sur le rideau de la cabine soi-disant par accident. Dans la chute, la tringle s'était décrochée, entraînant dans sa chute les rideaux des autres cabines... Même si Kaori se montrait souvent maladroite, la détective était certaine qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Ses yeux avaient eu un éclat lubrique devant toutes les clientes en petite tenue.

\- Enfin, pourquoi aurais-je fait exprès de tomber ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais il est hors de question que je remette les pieds dans une boutique avec toi !

\- Bon d'accord... fit Kaori avec une petite moue peinée. Pour me faire pardonner, laisse-moi au moins t'offrir un café !

\- Si tu veux mais on va au Cat's Eye, répondit la jeune femme en espérant que devant ses amies, elle aurait un comportement moins extravagant.

Ryô était aux anges. Si Kaori avait vent de ses frasques de ce matin, elle l'anéantirait, mais le spectacle auquel il avait assisté dans les vestiaires valait tous les coups de massue du monde. Toutes ces jolies demoiselles des plus dévêtues... sans oublier la plus désirable de toutes ! Reika portait un string en dentelle noire qui mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur ses fesses de rêve... Son mokkori en aurait été fou, songea-t-il avec une pointe de mélancolie.

Il poussa la porte du Cat's Eye. Miki était seule derrière le comptoir et comme toujours en l'absence d'Umibozu, le café était plus rempli que de coutume. Dans un réflexe conditionné, Ryô s'élança sur l'ancienne mercenaire en poussa un « Miki, mon amour ! » retentissant.

Habituellement, il s'écrasait sur un plateau ou était arrêté dans son vol par une massue, aussi fut-il des plus ravis quand il atterrit sur la jeune femme médusée.

Sur le seuil, Reika s'était figée devant ce singulier tableau. Telle une moule sur un rocher, Kaori était collée à Miki, ses bras entourant ses épaules, ses jambes arrimées à ses hanches, son visage reposant contre sa poitrine avec un sourire béat. La détective entrouvrit la bouche et étouffant un cri d'horreur s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Il avait fait une bêtise de trop, se disait-il, mais le corps de Miki était trop confortable pour qu'il s'en détachât.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kaori ? Et pourquoi Reika s'est-elle enfuie ainsi ?

* * *

La jeune femme reprenait son souffle. Elle avait été ridicule de fuir de la sorte, cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais en voyant Kaori se lover avec une telle volupté contre le corps de Miki, toutes ses bizarreries matinales avaient pris une toute autre perspective… C'était invraisemblable ! Kaori était follement éprise de son partenaire. Chaque parcelle de son être exhalait son amour pour Ryô… Elle ne pouvait pas préférer les femmes… Pourtant toute la matinée, elle s'était conduite comme une lesbienne lubrique. Ryô qui était un maître en matière de perversion n'aurait pas été plus dévergondé ! S'étaient-ils tous leurrés sur les sentiments unissant le couple City Hunter ? Cette découverte éclairait d'un jour nouveau leur partenariat. Ce n'était peut-être pas à cause de Ryô que leur relation demeurait toujours platonique… A moins que ce fût la vie quotidienne avec cet obsédé du mokkori qui l'ait définitivement dégoûtée de la gente masculine.

\- Ça va Reika ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le nettoyeur venait d'arriver devant elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Kaori ? Je la cherche depuis plus de deux heures.

A l'énoncé de ce prénom, une sourde colère fit vibrer la belle détective.

\- Parlons-en de Kaori ! s'écria-t-elle. Je te préviens, elle n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de moi à nouveau !

\- Tu l'as vue… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Au trouble qui vrillait la voix de Ryô, Reika sut qu'il n'ignorait rien de la nature de son associée. Elle ne cacha donc rien de sa désastreuse matinée de shopping… Quand elle acheva son récit, ce n'était plus un homme qui lui faisait face mais un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle rage s'émaner du nettoyeur. Il était comme un bloc de fureur pure… et étrangement, cette fureur avait quelque chose de familier. Elle ne put guère pousser plus loin ses réflexions, Ryô était parti en hurlant : « Je vais l'exterminer ! »

Il avait presque disparu quand elle remarqua l'outil incongru qu'il tenait… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir ça entre les mains de Ryô.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre ces deux là !

* * *

En sirotant son café d'un air innocent, Ryô sentait sur lui le regard insistant de Miki. Il n'aurait pas dû bondir sur elle en arrivant. Un instant, il avait oublié le corps dans lequel il était et ses habitudes avaient pris le dessus... En plus, il avait effrayé Reika. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste. Il avait eu le bonheur de presser son visage contre la douce poitrine de Miki et sans recevoir de coup de massue en représailles... La porte d'entrée se brisa dans un grand fracas et il sut aussitôt qu'il avait parlé un peu vite.

Elle se tenait sur le seuil une massue colossale à la main. Il lui semblait que des flammes enragées se dégageaient de son corps. En cet instant, elle était au delà de la colère, elle le haïssait avec une telle violence qu'il en fut pétrifié... Cette fois, sa dernière heure était venue. Rien ne l'arrêterait.

\- Comment as-tu osé ? tonna-t-elle. Ça t'amuse de m'humilier ainsi ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à tes plaisirs pervers ! Cela aurait été illusoire d'espérer que tu fasses preuve d'un minimum de respect pour moi ! Tu n'as aucun égard pour rien ni pour personne !

Il devait fuir. S'il voulait avoir une infime chance de survivre, il lui fallait s'échapper au plus vite mais à ces mots, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Il voulait croire que ces paroles n'exprimaient que son exaspération. Elle ne pouvait pas les penser sincèrement ! S'il se montrait souvent inconséquent, s'il cachait le plus souvent ses sentiments derrière un écran d'inepties, il la respectait plus que quiconque... de cela, elle ne pouvait douter !

Elle fondit sur lui prête à le massacrer quand une autre massue la faucha si brutalement qu'elle s'écroula à moitié sonnée aux pieds de Ryô.

Reposant la massue que Kaori lui avait offerte le mois précédent, Miki se pinça le bras afin de s'assurer qu'elle était éveillée. Qu'arrivait-il au couple de nettoyeurs aujourd'hui ? Kaori se montrait si débordante d'affection que ses mains en étaient limite baladeuses et Ryô s'était transformé en buffle enragé prêt à charger Kaori... Il leur arrivait souvent de se bagarrer comme des enfants cependant il n'aurait jamais fait le moindre mal à sa partenaire... ni à aucune autre femme d'ailleurs. Or là, Miki avait vraiment craint qu'il ne blesse Kaori. Comment sa partenaire avait-elle éveillé une telle animosité ? C'était d'autant plus étonnant que loin de s'en offenser, la jeune femme toujours prête à brutaliser Ryô s'était accroupie à ses côtés et le relevait avec délicatesse.

\- Je vais te tuer…

Ses membres broyés étaient affreusement douloureux et le plus petit geste lui était insupportable pourtant elle ne songeait qu'à une chose : faire payer à Ryô ses affronts.

En évitant de la blesser davantage, il la poussa à l'écart, ce qui fut d'autant plus facile que le café s'était mystérieusement vidé de ses clients à l'arrivée remarquée de Kaori.

\- Calme-moi, Kaori, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Me calmer ! Tu as foutu en l'air ma réputation, espèce de dégénéré ! J'ai vu Reika, tu sais ce qu'elle pense maintenant...

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il en bâillonnant sa bouche de sa paume. J'ai un peu abusé... beaucoup même et je te promets que quand cette situation sera résolue, il aura le droit de me torturer autant que tu voudras mais en attendant, nous avons un vrai problème...

\- Un problème qui ne t'a pas empêché de faire les boutiques ! gronda Kaori en prenant à présent garde qu'on ne l'entendît pas.

\- Je voulais tester mes réflexes en milieu urbain...

\- Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta Miki en se rapprochant du couple. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette tous les deux.

\- J'ai tout compris !

Tenant encore la poignée de la porte dont les vitres s'étaient brisées à l'entrée retentissante de Kaori, Reika les considérait avec froideur.

\- Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Toute la matinée, j'ai eu l'impression d'être avec un clone féminin de Ryô. Et tout à l'heure avec Ryô, on aurait dit à s'y méprendre la colère de Kaori... Et quand je t'ai vu avec une massue, j'ai compris !

Les nettoyeurs déglutirent simultanément et une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Ryô… Bientôt Kaori ne serait plus la seule à vouloir sa peau.

\- Vous avez entamé une thérapie de couple ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai lu dans un article là-dessus. Quand un couple n'arrive plus à communiquer, on leur conseille un jeu de rôle où chacun prend la place de l'autre. C'est ce que vous avez fait ! Toi Kaori, tu joues les voyeuses perverses pour montrer à Ryô à quel point il peut être grotesque et toi Ryô, tu fais semblant d'être aussi colérique que Kaori et tu parcours les rues avec sa massue !

Interloqués par un raisonnement aussi loufoque, les deux partenaires songèrent tout d'abord à nier mais d'un regard, ils surent qu'il était sage de n'en rien faire. Si l'idée de Reika était absurde, leur situation réelle était encore plus invraisemblable. Pourtant ils auraient préféré se faire arracher la langue que de confirmer une chose si ridicule. Il n'y avait donc qu'une échappatoire : la fuite.

Ils se relevèrent tel un seul homme.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille ! dirent-ils de concert.

Ils disparurent aussitôt laissant les deux femmes éberluées.

\- Ça confirme ce que je pensais, déclara Reika en haussant les épaules.

\- Il y a pourtant une façon plus simple de résoudre leurs problèmes ! soupira Miki la mine dépitée.


	6. Chez le Doc

**Chez le Doc**

\- Tu vas te calmer ! C'est incroyable, même sans mokkori, tu restes le pire des pervers !

A peine furent-ils hors de vue du Cat's Eye que Ryô avait commencé à s'extasier sur la minijupe d'une passante. Kaori l'avait aussitôt empoigné et le secouait comme un prunier dans le vain espoir d'extirper le vice de son corps.

\- Arrête de me brutaliser ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! Je suis connu ici ! Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que City Hunter agresse les femmes !

\- Parce que tu me considères comme une femme maintenant ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Parle moins fort ! Les gens se posent des questions quand tu dis des choses pareilles !

Elle se pencha vers lui, un éclat diabolique luisant dans ses prunelles grises, et lui murmura :

\- C'est sûr. Ils risquent de penser que le grand étalon de Shinjuku est un travelo... Ce serait terrible pour son image.

\- Tu n'oserais pas...

\- Tu crois ça ! Tu m'as fait passer pour une voyeuse lesbienne et Reika s'imagine que je fais une thérapie pour régler mes problèmes de couple avec un dégénéré comme toi. En une demi-journée, tu as ruiné toutes mes chances de me marier un jour...

\- Comme si tu en avais avant... Je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'ai rien dit ! se reprit-il devant le regard assassin de sa partenaire. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour sortir de ce cauchemar.

\- Mon pauvre Ryô ! grinça-t-elle. Tu reluques les filles dans les boutiques, tu tripotes Miki et c'est moi qui reçois les coups de massue. C'est sûr, tu vis un enfer !

\- J'échangerais volontiers tout ça contre le bonheur de sentir mon mokkori se dresser fièrement... Avoue que c'est merveilleux ! fit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude d'un air entendu.

La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre. Son visage vira au rouge magenta tandis qu'une légère fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles.

\- Allez, suis-moi ! reprit son partenaire en l'attrapant par le bras.

* * *

\- Tu penses vraiment que ce vieil obsédé peut nous aider ? demanda Kaori d'un air sceptique. Notre problème n'est pas d'ordre médical et son aptitude à pirater les réseaux informatiques ne nous sera pas très utile non plus.

\- Il pourra au moins t'apprendre à utiliser un mokkori à bon escient... Je plaisante, Kaori ! D'abord seul un étalon jeune et vigoureux pourrait être de bon conseil pour...

\- Tu es incapable d'être sérieux deux minutes ! fulmina la jeune femme en l'attrapant rudement par le cou.

\- J'essaie juste de te détendre ! protesta-t-il. Et modère tes pulsions meurtrières ! Tu as déjà oublié le coup de massue que ça t'a valu tout à l'heure…

\- Vas-y, rigole ! Quand ça sera fini, le châtiment que je t'infligerai te fera regretter la douceur de la massue.

\- Moi qui espérais que tu te rendrais compte de la brutalité de cette punition…

\- Si tu te conduisais comme un être civilisé, on n'aurait pas besoin de te corriger sans cesse !

\- Un être civilisé ! Tu peux parler…

Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit largement laissant apparaître une ravissante jeune femme brune.

\- On vous entend vous disputer à l'autre bout de la maison, dit-elle un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Vous ne changerez jamais tous les deux.

\- Oh si ! Il y a eu du changement récemment ! grommela Kaori.

\- Kazue ! Tu es superbe comme toujours !

Il allait lui sauter dans les bras quand Kaori l'arrêta dans sa lancée en le saisissant par le col.

\- Tu m'étrangles, espèce de brute ! protesta-t-il en battant des jambes dans le vide.

\- Ryô, lâche-la ! s'écria Kazue en voyant le visage de Kaori pâlir dangereusement.

\- A tes ordres !

Kaori s'exécuta aussitôt, Ryô chut sur les fesses en gémissant.

\- Tu m'as fait mal, sauvage ! Heureusement que ce derrière est bien rembourré, sinon je me serais brisé le coccyx !

\- Tu m'énerves !

Elle s'élança pour lui administrer une correction bien méritée mais déjà il s'était enfui dans les jardins. Les deux partenaires entamèrent une course poursuite effrénée sous les yeux exorbités de Kazue. Leurs sempiternelles bagarres étaient plus que routinières cependant d'habitude c'était Kaori qui coursait Ryô et non l'inverse... Elle poussa un long soupir. Inutile de chercher à comprendre, ces deux là étaient désespérants !

\- Une chose est sûre : ils ne viennent pas pour un souci de santé, fit une voix amusée derrière elle. Ils sont en pleine forme.

Le couple infernal ayant disparu derrière un buisson, le Professeur marcha à leur rencontre. Il s'attendait au pire de la part de ces excités pourtant il ne put contenir un tressaillement de stupeur en les découvrant tous deux. Ryô était assis à califourchon sur Kaori étendue dans l'herbe et ses mains furetaient fiévreusement dans l'encolure de la chemise de sa partenaire.

\- Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi !

Les deux nettoyeurs s'étaient figés. Au sourire malicieux du Doc, ils réalisèrent que leur posture était plus qu'équivoque. Ils se relevèrent d'un bond, rouges de honte.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! balbutièrent-ils.

\- Oh je ne pense rien ! La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi avant de vous rouler dans l'herbe, ça m'évitera de vous déranger !... A présent, dites-moi ce qui vous amène. Vous n'êtes pas juste venus pour goûter aux charmes de mon jardin...

* * *

\- Tes plaisanteries sont hilarantes, Baby Face, mais franchement n'as-tu rien de mieux à faire pour passer le temps que de gâcher celui d'un vieil homme par tes histoires abracadabrantes ?

Ryô s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur de la bibliothèque. Il ne s'étonnait guère de cette incrédulité. Cet échange paraissait incroyable pourtant à voir Kaori gesticuler dans son corps, le Professeur devait bien sentir que quelque chose clochait.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce vieux pervers ne nous écouterait même pas ! vitupérait-elle. Viens, Ryô ! On trouvera un autre moyen !

\- Attends... Doc, regardez le troisième globe à gauche sur votre lustre. Je vais le briser sans endommager l'ampoule qu'il recouvre.

D'un geste calme et précis, il dégaina son Python et s'exécuta. Les bris de verre se répandirent sur le sol tandis que l'ampoule demeura intacte.

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que Kaori réussirait un tir si précis ?... Ecoutez, Doc ! Même si vous êtes un scientifique, vous avez toujours admis que certaines choses dépassaient les limites de la science. Autrefois, vous ne rechigniez pas à discuter avec les chamanes et les guérisseurs des villages indigènes... Doc, faudra-t-il que je raconte vos frasques dans les bordels de Bogota devant Kaori pour que vous vous rendiez à l'évidence ?

Le Professeur dévisageait « Kaori » avec stupeur. Ses postures ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles de Ryô… Et ce regard empreint d'une volonté inébranlable… Cela défiait l'entendement. C'était contraire à toutes les lois de l'univers et cependant…

Il y avait une façon plaisante de chasser ses derniers doutes. Sa main glissa lentement sur le fessier ferme et rebondi de Kaori. Il ne put guère goûter cet agréable contact, la crosse d'un magnum s'abattit sur son crâne... Fort heureusement pour lui, il avait la tête dure et le coup ne lui valut qu'une vilaine bosse. Ryô semblait étonné de sa propre réaction, il tournait le python dans sa paume d'un air dubitatif.

\- Fascinant ! nota le Doc. Tu as usé de ton arme comme d'une massue.

\- Ce qui est fascinant c'est que vous tripotiez Kaori, répondit-il. Vous avez tous les jours le charmant popotin de Kazue à disposition et vous vous rabattez sur le gros derrière de Kaori...

\- Qui a un gros derrière ? tempêta la nettoyeuse.

Une énorme massue apparut instantanément. C'eût été palpitant d'admirer le corps de Ryô exerçant la punition de la massue sur celui de Kaori. Néanmoins, le Professeur craignait que sa bibliothèque n'y survécût pas.

\- Arrêtez ! Je vous crois !

\- Vous pouvez nous permettre de recouvrir nos corps ? demanda Kaori d'une voix suppliante tandis que sa massue disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Le Professeur soupira d'un air désolé et après une courte hésitation avoua :

\- Mes enfants, personne au monde n'est en mesure d'accomplir un tel miracle.

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées. Les deux nettoyeurs demeuraient muets quant au Doc, il préférait leur laisser le temps d'assimiler cette révélation. Finalement, Ryô rompit le silence :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Si l'échange a pu se faire dans un sens, il doit être réversible.

\- A ton avis, comment cela s'est-il produit ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être une bande de yakuzas a-t-elle fait appel à des sorciers pour...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Ryô. Tu te souviens que j'ai connu de nombreux chamanes autrefois et je peux t'affirmer qu'aucun sorcier ou magicien ne serait capable de séparer un esprit de son enveloppe corporelle... Il faut que vous compreniez que l'esprit et le corps ne sont pas deux entités séparées, elles sont indissociables...

\- La preuve que non, grogna le jeune homme.

\- Ce qui vous arrive est totalement inédit et…

\- J'ai déjà été possédée par un fantôme, objecta Kaori toujours prostrée contre le mur et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- C'est très différent ! Il arrive que des esprits errants prennent possession d'un corps mais d'abord, cela se produit généralement quand l'esprit est en sommeil et pendant de courtes périodes. Il s'opère très vite un conflit ! Un corps n'accepte pas un esprit étranger... Or vous êtes tous deux bien vivants et malgré cela, vos esprits ont migré dans le corps de l'autre. Encore plus étrange, vos corps semblent s'en acclimater parfaitement.

\- On ne s'en acclimate pas du tout ! protesta Ryô. Je ne veux pas rester dans Kaori !... Vous imaginez, j'ai vu de magnifiques jeunes filles en sous-vêtements dans les cabines d'essayage et je n'ai pas pu faire mokkori ! C'est un cauchemar !

\- Ce type de mésaventure m'arrive souvent, répondit Doc tristement.

\- Et il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour me faire migrer dans un corps plus sexy ? Quitte à être une femme, je préférerais la plastique d'une Saeko ! Je m'admirerais toute la journée et ferais tourner les hommes en bourrique !

Kaori restait murée dans son mutisme. Elle devait être vraiment mal en point pour ne pas réagir à ses provocations. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans les démonstrations d'affection et devant témoin, cela lui était d'autant plus pénible, mais il sentait que sa partenaire en avait besoin. Il enveloppa timidement ses mains dans les siennes.

\- On s'en sortira, Kaori, lui murmura-t-il avec douceur. Je ne sais pas comment mais je te jure qu'on s'en sortira…

La jeune femme se serra contre lui, son visage se réfugiant dans cette épaule accueillante. Les doigts de Ryô caressèrent furtivement ses cheveux… S'il était étrange d'effleurer ainsi sa propre chevelure, pour l'heure, il ne songeait qu'à réconforter Kaori.

Le Professeur contemplait ce couple si singulier. Il était si rare de les voir se laisser aller à des manifestations de tendresse. Même quand ils se disputaient comme des chiffonniers, le lien qui les unissait était transparent… Là leur amour lui sautait littéralement aux yeux. Il était face à des âmes-sœurs. Jamais un couple ne lui avait paru si parfaitement assorti, si totalement complémentaire que ces deux enragés… Une idée folle germa alors dans son esprit… Des âmes si profondément entrelacées qu'elles n'en formaient qu'une… C'était complètement insensé mais leur situation l'était encore davantage.

\- Dites-moi, s'est-il passé quelque chose de particulier entre vous avant cet échange ? les interrogea-t-il.

Ryô se raidit et se tourna vers le Professeur.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas couché ensemble par hasard ?

Les mots du Doc claquèrent comme un coup de fouet. D'un bond, les deux partenaires s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux.

\- Moi avec ce travelo ! Vous avez perdu la raison !

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Moi avec cet obsédé du mokkori !

\- Arrêtez vos simagrées ! gronda le Doc par dessus leurs cris de protestation. Vous vous aimez ! Et personne n'est dupe de cette pitoyable comédie que vous jouez depuis des années, pas même vous ! Alors je vous le redemande : avez-vous fait l'amour la nuit dernière ?

Le duo de nettoyeurs qui avait mis en échec les pires criminels du Japon ressemblait à des enfants pris en faute. Leurs joues avaient pris une jolie teinte coquelicot et ils fixaient piteusement leurs pieds. Ryô frottait machinalement son cuir chevelu et Kaori triturait les doigts nerveusement.

\- On n'était même pas ensemble hier soir, dit-elle.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés ? Vous n'avez pas dormi ensemble ?

\- En quoi cela aurait un rapport avec notre problème, espèce de vieux pervers ? s'indigna Ryô avec un peu trop d'ardeur.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais je pense que si vos esprits parviennent à cohabiter avec le corps de l'autre, c'est parce que vous êtes chacun la moitié d'un tout, que vos âmes…

\- Je ne vous savais pas si romantique, Doc ! le coupa Ryô de plus en plus embarrassé.

\- Cesse de m'interrompre, Baby Face ! C'est toi qui es venu réclamer du secours !

\- Je suis venu pour que vous trouviez un moyen de nous faire réintégrer nos corps !

\- Si vous aviez fait l'amour et que de cette façon, vos esprits s'étaient enchevêtrés, peut-être qu'en recommençant, ils seraient revenus à leur place… Mais puisque vous m'affirmez qu'il n'y a eu aucun contact charnel avant l'échange, je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses. Il va falloir que vous preniez votre mal en patience. Cela s'arrangera peut-être tout seul.

\- Et en attendant ? dit Kaori d'une voix blanche. Même avec la force de Ryô, je ne sais pas me défendre aussi bien que lui. Que se passera-t-il si des tueurs essaient une fois de plus de l'éliminer ?... Si je me fais tuer dans ce corps, qui mourra ?


	7. Sa raison de vivre

**Sa raison de vivre**

A l'énoncé de la question de Kaori, le sang de Ryô s'était glacé dans ses veines. Son col lui semblait soudain trop serré. Sa respiration était pénible... On aurait dit que l'oxygène avait déserté cette pièce. Elle paraissait plus exiguë comme si les murs s'étaient rapprochés. Il n'entendait plus rien que les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il aurait voulu crier... lui hurler de se taire... lui interdire de même envisager une telle éventualité... Il devait garder son calme... Il devait se conduire comme un professionnel... Il était un tueur, la mort était son métier. Il vivait avec elle depuis son plus jeune âge, mais quand il s'agissait de Kaori, elle était inconcevable. C'était pour elle qui revenait vivant des combats les plus meurtriers. Elle était son porte-bonheur, son talisman… Elle était sa raison de vivre… Non, elle était la vie même…

A l'exception d'une pâleur inhabituelle, rien extérieurement ne trahissait le trouble qui étreignait son âme... Kaori évitait soigneusement son regard, ses yeux étaient rivés aux lèvres du Professeur attendant sa sentence.

Les minutes passèrent. Le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait dans le silence.

\- Cette situation est totalement inédite, finit par dire le Doc. Je ne peux jurer de rien... Quand un esprit errant possède un corps étranger et que ce dernier meurt, l'esprit s'en échappe avant le dernier souffle. Mais vous n'êtes pas des esprits errants. Vos esprits sont installés dans ces corps même si ce ne sont pas les leurs à l'origine... Pour faire une comparaison, vos esprits sont comme des greffons et la greffe n'a pas subi de rejet... Or si le corps d'un receveur décède, le greffon meurt avec lui... Donc...

Il s'arrêta. Malgré le calme apparent de Ryô, il sentait la tension qui s'émanait de lui. Quand il était question de Kaori, l'inébranlable nettoyeur n'était plus qu'un homme.

\- Donc si ce corps meurt, c'est moi qui mourrai, reprit la jeune femme.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. L'idée qu'elle pût mourir été déjà intolérable, alors l'entendre évoquer si calmement l'éventualité de mourir à sa place balaya ce qui lui restait de sang froid.

\- Tais-toi, Kaori ! Il n'y a aucune raison que l'un de nous se fasse tuer !

\- Comment ne pas l'envisager ? As-tu oublié qui nous sommes ?... Rien que ce matin, un tireur a essayé de me tirer dessus… ou plutôt de te tirer dessus !

\- Quoi ! Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de m'en informer ?

\- Si tu n'avais pas passé la matinée à courir après les filles, j'aurais eu le temps de t'en parler !

\- Tu devrais revoir la liste de tes priorités, crétine !

Confusément, elle comprit qu'il était réellement en colère.

\- Ça ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde, dit-elle d'une voix timide. Ce type était vraiment nul... seulement...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est sans doute insignifiant mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'observait... Je ne sais pas quand cet échange prendra fin et...

Elle se détourna pour fixer un rayonnage de la bibliothèque comme s'il s'agissait d'un paysage fascinant. Son mouvement fut des plus vifs, pourtant la larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil n'avait pas échappé à la sagacité de son partenaire.

\- Je suis soulagée de ne risquer que ma vie, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle paraissait si sereine... comme si elle s'était résignée à... Il avait envie de la secouer. Il l'aurait volontiers giflée pour oser proférer une telle sottise.

\- Tu es une imbécile ! Tu es soulagée de ne risquer que ta vie ! Non mais tu réfléchis avant de parler ? Tu t'imagines que je te laisserai faire ? Tu ne vas pas te faire tuer, tu m'entends ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

\- Ryô… balbutia-t-elle bouleversée.

\- Tu crois que je supporterais de vivre sans mon mokkori ? Bon sang Kaori, tu détiens pour le moment mon bien le plus précieux ! Tu te dois de le sauvegarder ! Tu le sais, bander c'est toute ma vie !

Une aura de colère grossissait devant lui. Cette fois, il n'éviterait pas son châtiment... Un coup de massue serait parfait pour briser la tension qui les oppressait depuis que cette terrible question... Quand il s'encastra dans le sol, écrasé par une masse de plus de 100 000 tonnes, cette idée ne lui sembla plus aussi brillante. Il avait pris garde à protéger les zones les plus fragiles de son corps actuel, néanmoins aucun coup n'avait encore été si douloureux.

\- Tu es irrécupérable ! vitupérait la jeune femme. Tu mériterais que je te coupe ton fichu mokkori !

\- Je me demande lequel de vous deux en souffrirait le plus, fit Doc avec un petit rire.

\- Allez relève toi ! grondait-elle impitoyable. A cause de toi, une dizaine de rayonnages se sont renversés ! Tu vas remettre ça en place et tout de suite !

\- Espèce de brute ! gémit-il. Je ne peux pas me relever !... Je t'ai dit et redit de ne pas utiliser ta massue avec ma force ! C'était trop demander à une tortionnaire comme toi ! Tu m'as sûrement cassé quelque chose !

La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'il souffrait réellement. Quel crétin ! Il connaissait son tempérament impétueux, il savait qu'elle s'emportait souvent sans réfléchir aux conséquences et malgré tout, il ne cessait de la provoquer. Il aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès... Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr, il la connaissait trop bien... Oui, il était un idiot et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aimait tant.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et le saisit doucement par l'épaule.

\- Arrête de râler. Doc va te soigner…

\- A choisir, je préférerais que ce soit Kazue qui s'occupe de moi…

\- Moi qui pensais que ta perversité était localisée dans ton corps spongieux, soupira Kaori en posant sa main sur son visage dépité.

\- Et on ne peut même plus dire qu'il a le vice chevillé au corps, plaisanta le Professeur.

\- Épargnez-moi vos calembours, Doc ! grogna Ryô.

\- Tu as fait assez de bêtises ce matin avec Reika et Miki ! Il est hors de question que tu tripotes Kazue !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kaori ! Je vais l'examiner avec attention !

La lueur lubrique qui étincelait dans les prunelles du Professeur n'échappa pas aux deux partenaires.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir confier ton corps à ce vieil obsédé ? demanda le nettoyeur.

Kaori était en plein cauchemar. Voilà qu'il lui fallait choisir entre laisser Ryô aux bons soins de Kazue sachant que même à l'article de la mort, ses mains étaient toujours baladeuses, ou à ceux d'un vieillard lubrique qui ne manquerait pas d'en profiter pour reluquer sans vergogne son corps de femme. Après tout, Ryô n'avait peut-être pas besoin de soins... Elle le considéra un court instant. Sa bonté la perdrait.

\- Tu sauras le rappeler à l'ordre, non ? déclara-t-elle sans conviction.

\- Pas sûr... Tu as frappé très fort, je suis très affaibli.

Le scélérat ! Il ne reculait devant aucune excuse foireuse pour avoir son comptant de chair fraîche.

\- Je vais chercher, Kazue, capitula-t-elle. Mais attention, un geste déplacé et je te jure que je réduis ton mokkori à l'impuissance ! Et aucun antidote ne le sauvera cette fois !

Sur cette menace, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

\- Tu as tort, Ryô, déclara le Professeur d'un ton boudeur. Kazue sera bien moins attentive à ton bien être...

Tandis qu'il parlait, sa main remontait audacieusement le long de ces cuisses fermes vers les appétissantes rondeurs qu'il avait effleurées trop furtivement un peu plus tôt. Une claque sur les doigts arrêta sa progression.

\- L'âge a émoussé vos sens, Doc. Autrefois vous n'auriez jamais confondu un travelo avec une jolie femme.

\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause, je suppose, railla le vieil homme. Depuis ton réveil, tu as eu maintes occasions d'examiner ce corps si peu attrayant, alors explique-moi par quel artifice j'aperçois les courbes d'une poitrine opulente sous cette chemise informe ?

\- Votre vue est de plus en plus défaillante.

\- Si tu le dis... J'espère que la vue de Kaori est aussi mauvaise car sinon tu ne pourras plus nier très longtemps la renversante féminité de ce corps… Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Une dernière question, Baby Face, continua-t-il sans se laisser impressionner par le regard sombre du nettoyeur. As-tu osé faire face à ton reflet actuel ?

\- Evidemment que non ! Cette aventure est déjà assez effrayante comme ça !

\- Tu es vraiment un drôle d'oiseau, Ryô ! Tu as une sublime créature à portée du mokkori et tu préfères subir ses coups de massue que de la couvrir de baisers... Ne prends pas cet air dégoûté ! Tu aimes cette femme et tu as même fini par l'admettre. Elle t'a dompté depuis bien longtemps, jeune étalon, alors pourquoi te priver de la part la plus agréable d'une relation de couple ?

Ryô contemplait la porte de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Kaori mettait-elle autant de temps à chercher avec Kazue ? Quelle déplorable partenaire ! Jamais là quand il en avait besoin !

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse que le Professeur devina plus qu'il n'entendit sa réponse.

\- Toujours la même rengaine... Ta situation actuelle devrait pourtant te faire comprendre que ton corps brûle de fusionner avec Kaori, continua-t-il une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. A tel point qu'il l'a fait sans te demander ton accord !

Le Professeur riait sous cape quand les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans la pièce. Les prunelles de Kazue avaient un éclat singulier et à peine se trouva-t-elle face au corps de Kaori qu'elle fondit dans un fou rire.

\- Kazue ! fit la vraie Kaori avec un mélange d'embarras et d'exaspération. Vous m'aviez promis...

\- Je suis désolée, mais c'est trop drôle...

\- Tu lui as dit ? s'étonna Ryô le sourcil relevé.

\- Oui, elle sait que tu as renversé ta propre massue sur toi, Kaori, mentit la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai que ma maladresse est proverbiale, ironisa-t-il. Je ferais mieux de renoncer à toutes mes massues.

Kazue s'esclaffait. Ce n'était guère charitable, mais l'image de Kaori sous une massue était si comique.

\- Kazue, ne vois-tu pas que c'est sérieux ? la réprimanda le Doc avec un large sourire. Kaori envisage de détruire ses massues !

\- Vous avez raison ! déclara son assistante entre deux éclats de rire. Je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'hématome sur la tête aussi !

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé de mensonge moins ridicule ? chuchota Ryô à l'oreille de sa partenaire.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je raconte que tu étais une brute assommant les femmes avec une massue ?

\- D'abord elle ne t'aurait pas crue, et puis Kazue sait que tu n'es pas une vraie femme.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à faire tomber une deuxième massue sur ta tête ?

Par chance, Kazue interrompit leur dispute silencieuse en mettant « les hommes » à la porte pour examiner Kaori.

\- Tiens-toi bien ou il t'en cuira ! souffla la nettoyeuse avant de sortir.

Méfiante, elle demeura devant la porte. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes avant que Kazue ne poussât un cri. Furieuse, elle s'élança dans la pièce.

Assis devant la jeune femme, Ryô, la chemise baissée à la taille, fixait ses doigts d'un air contrit en balbutiant de plates excuses :

\- Pardonnez-moi... Mes mains sont si gauches...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, cela peut arriver à... l'excusa Kazue. RYÔ ! Sors d'ici tout de suite, espèce de voyeur !

Ryô ne put contenir un petit sourire quand Kaori évita de justesse son deuxième coup de massue de la journée.


	8. Payer ses dettes

**Payer ses dettes**

\- On aurait dû rester déjeuner ! se plaignait Ryô. Il est tard et Kazue est bien meilleure cuisinière que toi…

\- Eh bien, tu te feras à manger toi-même ! Après tout, c'est toi l'assistante de City Hunter ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu aies tous les côtés positifs de cette mésaventure !

\- Tu es encore fâchée pour cette bêtise ?

\- Une bêtise ! Mais tu n'arrêtes pas depuis ce matin ! Et ne me raconte pas que tu avais besoin de te blottir contre les seins de Kazue quand elle te bandait le bras !

\- Mais j'avais mal, il me fallait un peu de réconfort…

\- Tu as toujours besoin de ce type de réconfort, obsédé !

Elle était ulcérée. Il enchaînait les bévues depuis ce matin et elle était à bout. Ryô commençait à craindre qu'elle ne s'attaquât réellement à son mokkori. Elle devenait terriblement cruelle quand elle était dans cet état.

\- J'avoue, Kaori, fit-il avec un air contrit. J'ai été insupportable mais je t'assure que c'est plus fort que moi ! Je veux bien me tenir seulement dès que j'aperçois de jolies formes, je craque. C'est comme si mon corps échappait à tout contrôle…

\- Il s'agit de mon corps, crétin ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oui… Oui… Allez, je t'offre à déjeuner pour me faire pardonner !

\- Avec quel argent ? Notre compte est réduit à une peau de chagrin et nous ne pouvons pas espérer de nouvelle affaire pour le moment ! A moins que la dernière affaire de Saeko nous ait enfin rapporté…

Ça sentait le roussi pour son mokkori… Il fallait au plus vite détourner l'attention de Kaori sur un sujet moins hasardeux.

\- Arrête de râler ! On a un problème plus important qu'un découvert à la banque. Il faut nous assurer que le gars de ce matin n'était qu'un tireur isolé. Avec cette allure, je ne peux pas faire la tournée de mes indics habituels.

\- Si tu me disais à qui...

\- Non, on va faire appel à Umi et à Mick.

Quand il employait ce ton sec et autoritaire, il était inutile de discuter. C'était exaspérant ! Il faisait le pitre toute la matinée et il lui suffisait de prendre son air sérieux pour qu'elle se pliât à sa volonté. Elle savait qu'il tenait avant tout à la protéger, cependant il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Tête de Poulpe depuis quelques jours, continua-t-il. Miki prétend qu'il passe quelques jours seul dans sa maison des bois pour achever sa rééducation... A coup sûr, c'est une excuse que ce gros cochon a inventé pour passer du temps avec une autre femme...

\- Ryô ! Umibozu n'est pas comme ça !

\- Tu parles ! grogna le nettoyeur. Il joue les timides mais c'est un grand pervers ! Et il y a toujours des femmes splendides qui lui tournent autour... Il n'y a pas de justice ! Lui s'il échangeait de corps avec une femme, ce serait un canon !

\- Ryô, tu veux retourner chez le Doc les pieds devant ?

\- N'empêche, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Tête de Poulpe ait servi une excuse bidon à Miki parce que la vie de couple lui pesait. A peine marié et déjà infidèle !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !... Allez, on va le trouver !

\- Je vais le trouver, corrigea Ryô. Toi, tu rentres à la maison et tu me prépares un repas gargantuesque pour compenser le déjeuner manqué.

\- Umibozu ne va pas s'étonner de voir Kaori venir seule aux renseignements ?

\- Aucune importance. Je ne veux plus que tu mettes le pied dehors aujourd'hui. En plus tu dois ranger ta chambre que tu as dévastée.

\- Mais...

\- Ne discute pas ! Tu rentres !

\- Il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo ! répliqua-t-elle excédée d'être ainsi cloîtrée dans leur appartement. Je peux au moins faire les courses ou le supermarché te semble un lieu trop aventureux pour moi.

\- Prend ton arme ! Et si tu trouves quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, ce serait mieux ! Demande à Reika ! Elle sera ravie de passer un moment avec l'étalon de Shinjuku.

\- Surtout qu'elle aura l'impression d'être en couple avec lui, ironisa Kaori avec mauvaise humeur.

\- En couple avec toi, Kaori... en couple avec toi... se moqua Ryô. Allez, vas-y...

\- Dis-moi, demanda la jeune femme le sourcil relevé dans une expression suspicieuse, tu n'essaierais pas de te débarrasser de moi pour être libre de continuer tes bêtises ?

Pour toute réponse, son partenaire leva les yeux au ciel d'un air atterré.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je drague Umi-chou ?

De dispute en dispute, ils parvinrent devant leur immeuble. Kaori se résigna à le laisser partir bien qu'elle fût certaine qu'il serait incapable de se comporter convenablement. Et elle était décidée à lui faire payer ses écarts de conduite. Avec un sourire diabolique, elle décrocha le téléphone.

* * *

Ryô s'arrêta à quelques rues plus loin. Heureusement, Kaori n'avait rien remarqué, se félicita-t-il en sortant de sa veste son précieux paquet. Il porta une blonde à sa bouche et l'alluma avec un soupir de délectation. Il en rêvait depuis des heures, mais Kaori l'aurait massacré si elle l'avait vu intoxiquer ses poumons de la sorte. Et l'angoisse que la jeune femme avait éveillée en lui n'avait fait que raviver son envie d'une cigarette. Il aspira voluptueusement la première bouffée... Son plaisir fut de courte durée. Une quinte de toux l'étrangla aussitôt, la trachée de Kaori n'étant guère habituée à cette intrusion tabagique... Il avait besoin de cette cigarette ! Il la fuma du bout des lèvres en maugréant puis l'écrasa rageusement sous son pied. A présent, il était non seulement inquiet, mais en plus, il avait mal à la tête à la gorge... Il voulait redevenir le fier et superbe Étalon de Shinjuku ! gémissait-il.

* * *

Elle finissait d'accrocher une rangée de grenades dans le revers du pardessus de Ryô quand le vrombissement d'une Porsche retentit dans la rue. Elle se dépêcha de glisser un revolver dans le holster. Son arme habituelle l'aurait dénoncée aussitôt alors elle avait pris un python dans la réserve du sous-sol.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. La belle inspectrice ne semblait pas ravie d'être là. La nettoyeuse respira profondément avant d'enfiler le manteau... Elle allait devoir jouer son rôle à la perfection mais si tout se passait sans accroc, elle réglerait à la fois leur problème financier et infligerait à Ryô une punition bien méritée.

Elle rejoignit Saeko qui l'attendait devant sa voiture en faisant claquer ses chaussures de créateur sur le bitume.

\- Qu'avais-tu de si urgent à me dire ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

\- Suis-moi, on parlera en chemin ! répondit Kaori laconique.

L'humeur de Saeko oscillait entre une irritation croissante et un rire qui menaçait ses lèvres. Ryô l'avait appelée au commissariat en plein milieu d'après-midi en la sommant de venir séance tenante. Il avait été si pressant qu'elle avait lâché ses dossiers en cours pour le retrouver… et au lieu de l'informer d'une affaire d'importance, il la baladait depuis une demi-heure dans les rayons du supermarché. S'il avait tenté de la mener à l'hôtel, elle l'aurait aussitôt remis à sa place mais là elle était par trop déconcertée pour réagir avec humeur. Elle connaissait Ryô, même ses actions les plus étranges avaient toujours un but précis… Elle doutait cependant que ce magasin fût une plaque tournante de la criminalité tokyoïte. Alors pourquoi diable la traîner dans les rayons de fruits et légumes ? Elle ne regrettait pourtant pas d'avoir abandonné sa paperasserie. Voir le grand City Hunter une petite feuille de courses à la main poussant un caddie entre les étals d'un supermarché valait son pesant d'or. Il paraissait complètement perdu dans cet environnement inaccoutumé... A vrai dire, elle même peinait à se repérer. En dehors des rayons traiteur et surgelés, la belle inspectrice ne fréquentait guère les grandes surfaces.

\- Dis-moi, Saeko, est-ce qu'il y a un rayon lingerie dans ce magasin ? demanda Ryô d'un ton soucieux.

La policière manqua de tomber à la renverse et heurta le chariot d'une ménagère.

\- Que veux-tu à la fin ? s'écria-t-elle. Je travaille normalement à cette heure-ci au cas où tu l'ignorerais ! Tu ne m'as pas dérangée pour acheter des petites culottes dans une supérette ?

\- Inutile de t'énerver ! Je m'interrogeais, c'est tout... En fait, je voulais te parler de l'affaire d'hier soir.

\- Tu es encore fâché parce que j'ai effacé ce coup de...

\- Non, la coupa Ryô d'une voix tranchante, je suis fâché parce que tu te paies ma tête depuis un peu trop longtemps. Ça fait combien d'années que tu me promets une rétribution et que tu t'esquives à chaque fois sous les prétextes les plus fallacieux ? Dix ans ! Tu entends, ça fait dix ans que j'attends de tirer un coup avec toi ! Et hier, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase ! Tu m'as encore une fois berné et Kaori m'a à moitié tué à mon retour. Maintenant ça suffit, soit tu paies tes dettes soit tu m'oublies définitivement !

Saeko s'était figée devant cette tirade. Ryô adoptait toujours une certaine désinvolture quand il évoquait sa dette or là, il était des plus sérieux. Il ne jouait plus à présent et elle ne s'en tirerait pas par de ses esquives habituelles. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front... Allons ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner. Elle savait manipuler les hommes et surtout celui-là... Elle écarta d'un geste sensuel une longue mèche de cheveux et d'un geste négligeant écarta légèrement sa jupe pour laisser entrevoir une longue jambe fuselée. Il n'allait pas résister au désir d'y poser les mains et elle aurait une bonne raison pour lui asséner un solide coup de genou.

\- Très bien, je n'ai plus le choix. Nous pouvons nous retrouver ce soir...

\- Non, répondit « Ryô » sans s'attarder sur les charmes de l'aînée Nogami. Tes ruses ne fonctionnent plus, je te le répète. Si je te laisse partir, tu vas encore te défiler.

\- Tu veux y aller après tes achats…

Kaori jubilait intérieurement devant la mine défaite de Saeko. Etre dans la peau d'un autre lui procurait une assurance surprenante. Même si après plus de six ans de vie commune, elle connaissait Ryô sur le bout des doigts que ce fût dans son comportement, ses postures ou ses expressions, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il lui serait si aisé de le singer. Elle était certaine que Saeko était prête à tout pour éviter de payer sa dette. Il était clair qu'elle cherchait désespérément une échappatoire… Cela rendit Kaori encore plus audacieuse. L'adversaire était de taille et si elle voulait la terrasser, elle devait employer les grands moyens. Elle planta ses yeux sombres dans les iris bleutés de la belle policière.

\- J'ai trop attendu... Allons dans l'arrière boutique, nous trouverons bien un coin isolé pour donner libre-cours à notre passion, Saeko.

\- Mais enfin... balbutia la jeune femme dont les traits se décomposaient. On ne peut pas... pas ici...

\- Arrête ! Ici ou ailleurs, quelle différence ?... A moins que nous ne trouvions une autre solution pour solder tes dettes.

\- Quoi ?

L'inspectrice tentait tant bien que mal de conserver son maintien de femme fatale à la fois froide et aguicheuse mais son angoisse était palpable. La voir ainsi pendue à ses lèvres procurait à Kaori un plaisir incommensurable. Si elle était loin de détester Saeko, ses attitudes de séductrice et sa façon de mener Ryô par le bout du mokkori l'avaient trop longtemps humiliée pour qu'elle n'appréciât pas cette modeste vengeance.

\- Vois-tu, déclara-t-elle après un long silence, j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu d'affaire et mes ardoises auprès des commerçants sont telles que je ne peux plus mettre le pied dans un seul cabaret de Kabukicho sans risquer un lynchage en règle... Donc bien que ça me brise le cœur, je pourrais éventuellement envisager un remboursement de ta dette en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

Saeko écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Ryô lui demanderait de l'argent... Il était pourtant des plus sérieux... Il y avait certainement du Kaori là-dessous. La petite Makimura avait dû trouver un moyen de pression des plus efficaces pour obtenir de son partenaire qu'il soldât ainsi ses comptes.

\- A combien évaluerais-tu ma dette ?

La nettoyeuse réfléchit rapidement. Au dernier décompte, la dette de Saeko s'élevait à six coups, avec l'affaire de la veille, cela en ferait sept... cependant elle soupçonnait Ryô de lui en avoir dissimulé quelques uns. Il lui fallait prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai.

\- Tu me dois douze coups...

\- Quoi ! s'indigna Saeko. Non mais tu dérailles ! Je ne t'en dois qu'onze !

Kaori eut toutes les peines de monde à ne pas s'étouffer de fureur. Onze coups ! Ce faux jeton de Ryô allait l'entendre !

\- Nous facturons en moyenne nos clientes 200 000 yens par affaire, donc onze coups, cela ferait 2,2 millions de yens... Comme tu es une amie, j'arrondis la somme à deux millions.

\- Je peux te faire un premier versement le...

\- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire encore courir comme avec tes coups impayés ! Je veux l'intégralité de la somme aujourd'hui... Si tu as des difficultés à réunir une telle somme, je pense que j'obtiendrai un bon prix de ta voiture.

\- Ma Porsche ! s'écria la jeune femme avec horreur. Mais...

\- Tu préfères payer en nature ! Aucun problème !

Avec un enthousiasme habilement feint, Kaori lui saisit le bras et la poussa vers l'arrière-boutique. Il n'était pas question de laisser filer deux millions de yens !

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! céda l'inspectrice. Allons à la banque, je vais vous faire un virement.

\- Tu pourrais payer mes courses avant... Comme je te l'ai dit, notre compte est à découvert, ajouta le faux Ryô avec un sourire triomphant.

Saeko lui lança un regard sombre. Elle était au pied du mur... mais à sa prochaine affaire, il lui paierait ça !


	9. De pire en pire

**De pire en pire**

Falcon n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison... A exactement vingt-trois pas de l'entrée. Quelqu'un l'attendait sur la terrasse... Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il avait senti sa présence, mais le visiteur ne dégageant aucune agressivité, il ne s'inquiétait guère. A présent, il savait que c'était Ryô. Son aura d'obsédé était reconnaissable entre mille... Pourtant à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, une étrange sensation l'étreignait. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. C'était l'aura de Ryô, mais en dépit d'une légère odeur de poudre et de tabac froid, cette senteur douce et fruitée n'était pas celle l'insupportable étalon... Ce Ryô était enveloppé par le parfum de Kaori... Un court instant, le géant se demanda même si le couple infernal n'était pas attablé sur la terrasse. C'était impossible ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, ses sens ne le trompaient jamais. Puis la solution de ce mystère le frappa de plein fouet. Cet âne bâté s'était enfin décidé à franchir le pas avec sa partenaire... Il avait dû lui faire l'amour des heures durant pour être à ce point imprégné de la fragrance délicate de la jeune femme. A cette idée, Umibozu rougit violemment et de la vapeur s'échappa de ses oreilles.

\- Toi, tu as encore eu des pensées obscènes !

L'ancien mercenaire se figea... Cette voix... Si l'intonation railleuse portait la patte de Saeba, c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute la voix de Kaori... Son ouïe le trahissait-elle également ? C'était impossible... Il avait déjà perdu la couleur des choses, il ne pouvait en perdre aussi la mélodie... L'univers lui parut soudain si hostile, si terrifiant que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

Et merde ! pesta Ryô en voyant son ami perdre connaissance. Quel émotif ! Un vrai colosse aux pieds d'argile !

Il donnait des claques vigoureuses sur les joues du géant inanimé. Avec les mains de Kaori, il s'en donnait à cœur joie sans crainte de le blesser quand des doigts monstrueux saisirent son poignet gracile.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Kaori... Pas étonnant qu'Umibozu fût perturbé ! Il ne savait plus à quel sens se fier.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Tu as les mêmes bras que Kaori, tu as la voix de Kaori, mais à moins que je sois devenu fou, tu n'es pas Kaori.

\- Tu es le premier à t'en rendre compte.

C'était ce qu'il avait escompté. Dans son obscurité, Tête de Poulpe était celui qui voyait le plus clairement. Il restait à lui expliquer l'incroyable vérité.

* * *

Finalement il aurait mieux valu ne pas venir, marmonnait Ryô.

Assis en tailleur sur le banc de bois, la mine renfrognée et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il regardait l'énorme corps du mercenaire agité depuis dix bonnes minutes par un abominable fou rire. Sa bouche énorme garnies de dents terrifiantes semblait dévorer tout son visage tant il riait.

\- Toi... L'étalon de Shinjuku... L'homme mokkori... Dans le corps d'une femme... Et pas n'importe laquelle...

Il aurait dû aller voir Mick… Mick aurait compati... tandis que cette tête de billard ne savait que se moquer... Evidemment, il ne connaissait rien à la fierté du séducteur au mokkori ! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ! Et puis, il était jaloux de son sex-appeal alors il ne manquait pas une occasion de le dénigrer !

\- C'est bon, tu as fini, monsieur je tourne de l'œil ? grinça-t-il.

\- Avoue que c'est hilarant !

\- Beaucoup moins que de voir ta tête devant une portée de chatons !

Ses sarcasmes étaient sans effet sur l'hilarité d'Umibozu. Il lui restait plus qu'à attendre… Un quart d'heure et deux whiskys plus tard, l'ancien mercenaire s'assit à ses côtés un large sourire défigurant ses traits.

\- Alors que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite, mademoiselle ?

\- Epargne-moi tes plaisanteries idiotes ! Je te donne une occasion de te rendre utile pour une fois !

\- Quel honneur ! Et pourquoi me fatiguerais-je pour un dégénéré comme toi ?

\- Je perds mon temps avec toi ! Je vais rentrer à Tokyo et aller à la piscine avec Miki ! Prendre une douche entre copines c'est tellement excitant ! ajouta Ryô en sautillant.

Le géant l'empoigna par le col et le souleva jusqu'à son visage.

\- Arrête tes singeries et dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi !

Ses singeries ! C'était un comble ! Tête de poulpe rigolait comme un phoque pendant presque une demi-heure et après il lui faisait la leçon !

\- Un tireur a essayé de m'abattre ce matin… Enfin, il a tiré sur mon corps.

\- Donc, sur Kaori… Elle a été touchée ? demanda Falcon son grand front plissé d'inquiétude.

\- Non… Mon corps a manifestement gardé ses réflexes, il a tout de suite perçu le danger et Kaori a assommé le tireur. Mais je crains que ce type n'ait un commanditaire plus dangereux.

\- Je comptais rester encore un peu, grogna le géant, mais ça m'ennuierait qu'il arrive malheur à Kaori à cause d'une des vermines qui veut ta peau. Et toi, tu es encore capable de te battre ?

\- J'éviterais de te provoquer en duel mais contre un adversaire ordinaire, ça ira…

\- Et Kaori ?

\- Elle est encore plus dangereuse que d'habitude ! Déjà qu'elle est du genre bulldozer, avec ma force, elle serait capable de tout détruire… plaisanta le nettoyeur.

\- Et de tuer ? l'interrompit son ami avec rudesse. Tu as bien dû y songer, non ? Si elle utilise une arme avec ton corps, elle fera mouche à coup sûr.

\- A nous de faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de faire feu, répondit Ryô le regard assombri.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Ryô ne cessait de ressasser les événements de la journée. Tout ceci était un véritable cauchemar. Kaori risquait de mourir. Kaori risquait de tuer… Comment parviendraient-ils à sortir indemnes de cette aventure ? Sans compter que le plus dur restait à faire ! Il ne s'était toujours pas lavé ! Voir le corps de Kaori… Ah ! Il en serait traumatisé, c'était certain ! Le spectacle était sûrement terrifiant !

S'il s'arrêtait aux bains publics avant de rentrer, hésita-t-il tout en appuyant sur l'embrayage. Cela le délasserait… Mais il était tard et l'estomac certes patient de Kaori commençait à crier famine. Demain sans faute ! se jura-t-il.

Bien que ce projet fût des plus réjouissants, il espérait néanmoins avoir réintégré son corps d'étalon dès le lendemain. Il repensa aux folles hypothèses du Professeur... Se pourrait-il que le baiser furtif qu'il avait déposé sur les lèvres de Kaori fût la cause de ce chambardement ? Peut-être devrait-il l'embrasser à nouveau... C'était impensable ! Avouer à Kaori ce baiser même très innocent reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort. Et surtout il ne pourrait pas embrasser un homme, fût-il le superbe Étalon de Shinjuku ! Jamais !... Pourtant c'était peut-être son unique chance de retrouver ses délices mokkoriens... Ce dilemme était cornélien !

Les bonnes odeurs émanant de l'appartement caressèrent voluptueusement ses narines. Un plantureux repas serait un parfait dérivatif et le corps de Kaori n'était plus à un kilo près !

\- Je meurs de faim ! s'écria-t-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

\- Tu devrais être content, lui répondit Kaori d'une voix joyeuse. Il y a de quoi nourrir un régiment !

\- J'espère que c'est meilleur que d'habitude !

\- Sans aucun doute vu que je n'ai rien cuisiné !

Ryô passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine le regard suspicieux. La bonne humeur de Kaori était des plus inquiétantes... Il la connaissait par cœur. Elle préparait un mauvais coup ! Il en mettrait sa main à couper ! Sa méfiance s'évapora instantanément devant les sacs qui trônaient sur la table.

\- Tu as été chez le traiteur végétarien ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur les paquets. C'est pas vrai ! Tous mes plats préférés !

\- Ne te jette pas dessus ! On a des invités ce soir !

\- Tu as perdu la tête ! Notre situation est déjà assez compliquée sans que tu joues les maîtresses de maison mondaines !

\- Tu voulais voir Mick, non ? Je l'ai invité avec Kazue !

\- Et tu n'as pas été fichue de préparer toi même le repas !

\- Arrête de râler ! Mick et toi adorez la nourriture végétarienne et j'ai été trop occupée pour faire à manger.

Elle était décidément beaucoup trop détendue à son goût...

\- Occupée à quoi ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés. Et je croyais que nous étions à découvert ! Tu m'as engueulé quand j'ai parlé de restaurant cet après-midi et tu achètes du traiteur !

\- Depuis nous avons eu des entrées d'argent, tu vas pouvoir te régaler sans remords.

Le rictus triomphant qui étirait ses lèvres lui fit froid dans le dos. Il était annonciateur des pires perfidies.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Kaori ?

Ignorant sa dernière question, elle entreprit de dresser la table.

\- Kaori ! Je te parle ! Comment as-tu obtenu cet argent ? répéta-t-il en la talonnant.

\- Tu veux du vin ? fit-elle en lui tendant un verre à pied. Il paraît qu'il est délicieux... Si nous trinquions en attendant nos invités.

\- A quoi veux-tu trinquer ?

D'un geste infiniment lent, elle versa du vin dans leurs verres. Son sourire s'agrandissait... Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un carnassier sur le point d'achever sa proie. Si les colères de Kaori étaient impressionnantes, son calme était bien plus terrifiant.

\- A la santé de Saeko ! annonça-t-elle enfin.

A cet instant, tout devint limpide. L'entrée d'argent, la mine jubilante de Kaori... Elle avait osé...

\- Non... Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça... balbutia-t-il d'une voix frémissante d'angoisse et de colère mélangées.

\- Fait quoi, Ryô ?

Elle avait toujours été cruelle, là elle était devenue diabolique.

\- Tu n'as pas vu Saeko aujourd'hui...

\- Si, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en feignant l'innocence. Tu ne voulais pas que j'aille seule au supermarché et Reika avait eu sa dose de pervers pour la journée alors j'y suis allée avec sa sœur. Cela a été l'occasion de solder quelques dettes qu'elle avait contractées à notre encontre.

A ces mots, le ciel sembla s'être abattu sur le redoutable nettoyeur. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et des larmes envahirent ses yeux.

\- Mes onze coups... pleurnichait-il en contemplant le carnet où il notait les dettes de Saeko.

Kaori magnanime le laissa pleurer dix minutes puis lassée de cette rengaine, elle le releva d'une main ferme.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir d'où sortent ces onze coups. Quelles affaires douteuses m'as-tu encore cachées ?

\- Tu n'as aucune pitié ! grogna-t-il. On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas tirer sur une ambulance !

\- Pauvre Ryô ! Elle n'aurait jamais payé tous ces coups ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier d'avoir obtenu une compensation financière ! Allez, souris ! On mange végétarien, ce soir !

\- Pas question ! Tu vas lui rendre l'argent et en échange...

\- Rien du tout, l'interrompit sa partenaire. J'ai déjà utilisé une partie de l'argent pour rembourser nos créanciers et on ne sait pas quand une nouvelle affaire se présentera.

\- Combien as-tu obtenu ? grommela Ryô.

\- Deux millions, répondit la jeune femme sans dissimuler sa fierté.

\- Deux millions, répéta-t-il.

S'il se serait fait couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, il ressentait une certaine admiration à l'énoncé de la somme conséquente qu'elle avait soudoyée à Saeko… Kaori était une femme redoutable !

\- Déguste ton vin ! Tu l'as bien mérité ! continua-t-elle.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, maugréa-t-il en songeant aux courbes enivrantes de l'inspectrice.

\- Et toi, tu avais le droit de tripoter Reika, Miki et Kazue avec mon corps ? tonna-t-elle. On a besoin d'argent, imbécile !

La sonnerie de l'entrée interrompit la tempête de récriminations qui allait s'abattre sur le nettoyeur.

\- Mick et Kazue arrivent, reprit-elle. Tu as intérêt à être sage ce soir… Sinon je suis sûre que Mick serait amusé d'apprendre que Saeko préfère débourser deux millions de yens plutôt que de coucher avec l'Étalon de Shinjuku.

Elle était de plus en plus méchante, mais c'était probablement de sa faute, songea Ryô en soupirant.


	10. Un dîner très excitant

**Un dîner très excitant**

Ryô réprima difficilement une grimace de dégoût quand, avec ses minauderies habituelles, Mick saisit sa main pour déposer un baiser sur le bout des doigts de Kaori.

\- Tu es radieuse, Kaori, déclara l'Américain.

\- Tu trouves ? grommela-t-il. Tu as vraiment mauvais...

\- Passons à table, l'interrompit sa partenaire. Je ne voudrais pas que ça refroidisse.

\- Ça sent délicieusement bon, fit Kazue en retirant son manteau. Que nous as-tu préparé ?

\- Rien du tout, grogna Ryô. Comme je suis une grosse paresseuse, j'ai acheté des plats chez le traiteur.

\- A croire que ma fainéantise déteint sur toi, Kaori ! répliqua la nettoyeuse.

\- Je l'avoue. Je devrais cesser de te faire la morale à tout bout de champ, je ne vaux pas mieux que toi, mon nettoyeur bien aimé, grinça Ryô.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as encore de la marge avant de passer tes journées avachie sur le canapé à mâter des revues cochonnes !

Mick et Kazue échangèrent un regard interloqué. Ces deux-là étaient de plus en plus étranges... La tension sexuelle sans doute ! se dit l'Américain.

\- Allons-nous installer ! les arrêta-t-il. Je meurs de faim !

* * *

Ses amis étaient certainement devenus fous, mais Mick n'avait jamais vécu soirée si délicieuse. Il était habitué à voir Ryô et Kaori s'insulter copieusement mais depuis une heure, ils se livraient à des autocritiques des plus cocasses. Avec eux, il était toujours sûr de s'amuser et, là, le spectacle était hilarant. Il avait néanmoins une impression étrange. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui le gênait... C'était comme si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place... Il en saurait davantage en les interrogeant séparément. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ces deux idiots ne savaient dire que des sottises.

Pour l'heure, il y avait plus intéressant. Tout en dégustant goulûment son tofu, Kaori semblait prise d'une soudaine affection pour Kazue. Elle avait rapproché sa chaise si près de celle de sa fiancée qu'elles étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre.

\- Tu as un peu de sauce sur les lèvres, Kazue, lui dit-elle.

Avant même que la jeune femme n'ait esquissé un mouvement, Kaori avait passé un doigt sur le coin de ses lèvres charnues.

\- Délicieux ! fit la nettoyeuse en léchant son doigt maculé de sauce.

Mick écarquilla les yeux et un frisson de volupté courut dans son épine dorsale. Si dans son innocence la Japonaise n'avait certainement aucune conscience de tout ce que ce geste pouvait avoir de tendancieux, la seule vision de sa langue polissonne avait suffi à éveiller les images les plus licencieuses dans l'esprit de l'ancien tueur à gage... Il voyait déjà Kaori continuer d'essuyer les lèvres de Kazue non plus avec ses doigts mais avec sa bouche... Kaori et Kazue... Son plus gros fantasme... Les deux amours de sa vie... Les deux femmes les plus excitantes du monde se livrant à un corps-à-corps sensuel et gourmand sous ses yeux... Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son caleçon et craignait que son mokkori ne tapât ostensiblement sur le dos de la table. Néanmoins il ne parvenait pas à brider son imagination cochonne. Il voyait les langues de ses deux déesses déguster sa peau. Il voulait être une friandise entre leurs mains.

\- Kazue sait se servir d'une serviette, lança Ryô à sa partenaire. Inutile de te salir inutilement.

Oh le sagouin ! Il essayait de bousiller son beau fantasme avec sa voix autoritaire !... Mais il en fallait plus pour étouffer son désir face à ces sublimes créatures... D'autant que le comportement de Kaori était assez inhabituel. Il aurait juré que chacun de ses gestes avait pour but d'effleurer sa belle amie.

De son côté, la véritable Kaori sentait sa bonne humeur s'effriter de minute en minute. Si le dégénéré qui lui tenait lieu de partenaire n'avait pas encore fourré ses mains sous la jupe ou dans le décolleté de leur invitée, son attitude envers Kazue était plus qu'équivoque et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. La jeune femme affichait une mine embarrassée, quant à son compagnon, vu le rictus lubrique qui déformait ses traits, elle n'avait malheureusement aucun mal à deviner les idées dégoûtantes qui occupaient son esprit vicieux.

\- Assieds-toi correctement ! déclara-t-elle en jetant à Ryô un regard incendiaire. Tu écrases cette pauvre Kazue ! Encore un peu et elle va tomber du banc !

\- Je la rattraperai ! répondit ce pervers avec un sourire éblouissant.

Les doigts de Kaori se crispèrent en enserrant son verre de vin. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

\- Ah Mick, commença-t-elle d'un ton dégagé, j'ai vu Saeko cet après-midi.

Ryô releva immédiatement la tête qui lorgnait la poitrine de sa voisine. La vipère ! Elle n'allait pas oser !

\- Je lui ai proposé d'aller à l'hôtel pour une folle chevauchée avec l'étalon de Shinjuku et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ?

Si ! Après le coup de cet après-midi, elle était capable de tout ! Ryô balança ses jambes sous la table pour faire taire d'un coup de pied cette mauvaise langue. Sa panique était telle qu'il sous-estima la force de ce corps féminin. Le coup fut si violent que Kaori sursauta renversant sa soupe et son verre de vin. En un instant, son maillot ainsi que la chemise de son voisin furent recouvert d'un liquide rougeâtre et poisseux.

\- Fais attention, espèce de brute ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Ma belle chemise ! se lamenta Mick.

\- Tu devrais te changer ! fit Kazue profitant du désordre pour s'éloigner de son hôtesse envahissante. Tu fais la même taille que Ryô, il pourra te prêter des vêtements de rechange.

\- Lui ! Il n'a aucun goût vestimentaire ! se plaignit l'Américain.

\- Tu ne vas pas passer la soirée avec cette chemise dégoûtante ! Ryô, allez vous changer tous les deux !

Kaori mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Kazue s'adressait à elle. Avec les bêtises de Ryô, ses vêtements étaient en piteux état et elle appréhendait déjà une nouvelle séance d'habillage de ce corps un peu trop attirant.

\- Viens ! déclara Mick en l'attrapant par le bras. Ces deux beautés ne souhaitant pas admirer mon corps d'Apollon, je dois mettre une de tes affreuses frusques.

* * *

\- Je me demande comment tu réussis à séduire avec de telles nippes ! marmonnait Mick devant la penderie.

\- Kazue ne va pas te quitter si exceptionnellement tu portes un tee-shirt, répliqua Kaori en saisissant un jogging.

Elle évitait soigneusement de croiser son reflet dans la glace ainsi que de regarder son ami. Bien qu'elle fût dans un corps masculin, elle était seule avec un homme en train de se dévêtir.

\- Même mon pantalon est taché ! Je vais avoir une de ces notes de pressing !

Cette coquetterie à la limite du dandysme était bien le seul trait de caractère qui le distinguait de Ryô, songea la jeune femme. Elle était déjà changée alors qu'il était à palabrer sur le manque de goût de Ryô. Elle devrait le présenter à Eriko, ils s'entendraient à merveille pour railler le style déplorable de son partenaire.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Les filles nous attendent !

\- C'est vrai ! Si ça se trouve, elles sont en train de se faire des câlins ! dit-il d'une voix rêveuse.

Kaori fit volte-face.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une façon pour Kaori de te rendre jaloux, continuait le nettoyeur américain. Mais moi, j'en suis tout retourné ! Tu imagines Kazue et Kaori en plein câlin...

Non, elle n'imaginait rien. Elle aurait voulu s'indigner, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Plus aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et c'était heureux, car elle aurait eu toutes les peines du monde à contenir un soupir d'admiration. Tout en fouillant les étagères, Mick avait retiré sa chemise et son pantalon gâtés par le vin et ne portait plus qu'un boxer noir qui moulait un superbe fessier... Si elle s'était accoutumée à l'exhibitionnisme de Ryô, la plastique parfaite de l'Américain lui était jusque alors inconnue. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Même les quelques brûlures qui marquaient encore ses mains et ses avant-bras ne déparaient pas ce corps athlétique. En vérité, ses yeux ne s'attardèrent guère sur cette partie de son anatomie pour contempler ce dos contre lequel il devait faire bon se blottir, ces jambes solides et surtout ce derrière des plus appétissants... Seigneur ! A quoi pensait-elle ? C'était sûrement la faute de ce corps ! Il devait contenir un peu de la perversité de Ryô !

Le beau blond se tourna et Kaori dût constater que l'avant n'avait rien à envier à l'arrière. Ce torse aux muscles saillants, sans une once d'adiposité, semblait taillé dans le marbre et sa peau hâlée paraissait si douce. Il était incontestablement aussi séduisant que Ryô.

\- Tu te sens bien, Ryô ? demanda le jeune homme déconcerté par les prunelles assombries de désir qui le toisaient avec appétit.

\- Oui ! Oui ! se reprit-elle vivement, laissant échapper un rire forcé tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte cramoisie. J'imaginais juste ce que tu disais sur Kazue et Kaori...

L'excuse était médiocre, néanmoins Mick s'en accommoda. Il connaissait trop bien Ryô pour concevoir qu'il pût être attiré par un homme.

\- A ce que je vois, ça te fait de l'effet ! dit-il avec un regard appuyé sur l'entrejambe de son ami.

Kaori baissa la tête. Ça recommençait ! Ce maudit mokkori faisait un salut triomphant à Mick Angel... Si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de calmer cet animal, c'était la honte et non les yakuzas qui aurait raison d'elle !

\- Note bien que je te comprends, elles sont toutes les deux si... hum...

L'Américain allait se lancer dans un panégyrique des deux jeunes femmes quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur l'une d'entre elles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous les deux ?

Ryô se figea devant le tableau singulier qui s'offrait à lui. Mick était quasiment nu devant une Kaori rougissante et mortifiée. Soudain ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Il empoigna la main de sa partenaire et sans la moindre explication la tira dans le couloir.

Mick ne s'en formalisa guère. Il était déjà chanceux que cette ravissante sauvageonne n'ait pas eu vent de son fantasme.

* * *

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais avec Mick ?

Le ton de Ryô était glacial et son visage implacable. Enfermée avec lui dans la salle de bain, Kaori avait adopté une mine contrite.

\- On se changeait, c'est tout, murmura-t-elle en se tordant les doigts.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? gronda-t-il en désignant le mokkori toujours dressé. Mon corps n'a jamais été attiré par celui d'un homme ! Ça vient forcément de toi !

\- Je... Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... balbutia-t-elle.

C'était certain à présent. Elle ne survivrait pas à cette soirée. Elle avait été surprise en flagrant délit de mokkori sur la plastique de Mick par Ryô... Elle était en enfer...

De son côté, Ryô ne décolérait pas. Il n'était pas jaloux, bien sûr, mais tout de même ! Bander pour Mick Angel ! Son mokkori allait en être traumatisé !

\- Je m'en fous ! Tu as songé à ma réputation ! Que va penser Mick en me voyant faire mokkori pour son corps chétif ? Il va s'imaginer que je suis excité par les hommes !

\- Je lui ai dit que je pensais à Kazue...

\- Et il t'a crue ?

\- Oui... Il sait que tu fais des mokkoris à tort et à travers...

\- Admettons ! Mais tu as intérêt à tenir tranquille maintenant !

Elle aimerait bien ! Mais comment contrôler la bête qu'elle avait entre les jambes ?

\- Ryô... souffla-t-elle alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment je fais pour le calmer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix si fluette qu'elle en était presque inaudible.

\- Moi, je pense à toi ! En général, je débande aussitôt !

Elle était déjà si embarrassée qu'elle ne releva même pas l'insulte.

* * *

A peine furent-ils dans l'escalier que Mick et Kazue poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement. La fin du dîner avait été détestable. La tension entre leurs hôtes était à couper au couteau. Kaori était d'une humeur exécrable et semblait vouloir soulager cet énervement sur son ami blond. Au moindre regard un peu déplacé, elle lui assénait des coups de massue avec une délectation non dissimulée. L'Américain ne se souvenait pas avoir reçu autant de coups de toute son existence de pervers patenté. Kazue allait devoir le masser pendant des heures durant pour soulager son dos meurtri. Quant à Ryô, il n'avait quasiment pas desserré les dents de la soirée.

\- Ils étaient vraiment bizarres ce soir, déclara Kazue. Tu crois que c'est parce que Ryô s'est fait attaquer ce matin ?

\- Il en faut plus pour les perturber… Non, ils nous cachent quelque chose mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

Il soupira. Tout était si compliqué entre ces deux là...

Tandis qu'ils rentraient chez eux, dans l'appartement, Kaori achevait de débarrasser la table, évitant soigneusement le regard de Ryô. Allongé sur le canapé, les mains croisées derrière la tête, celui-ci n'était pas très fier de son attitude. Il devait admettre que de voir Kaori exprimer son désir pour son ami de façon si flagrante l'avait quelque peu contrarié… Si son amour pour lui était évident, sa chaste assistante n'avait jusque alors jamais manifesté de désir pour quiconque. C'était pour le moins vexant que cette première réaction fût pour un autre. Il ne s'agissait pas de jalousie mais simplement de fierté! Bon sang, il était le superbe Étalon de Shinjuku ! Ce n'était cependant pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable. S'il avait été plaisant de martyriser Mick avec l'arme fétiche de sa partenaire, il n'aurait pas dû accabler la jeune femme. Dans ce corps, il devenait colérique.

\- Allons-nous coucher, Kaori ! dit-il en signe d'apaisement. La journée a été difficile. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien… Qui sait ? Demain matin, nous aurons peut-être réintégré nos corps respectifs.


	11. De tes rêves à mes rêves

**De tes rêves à mes rêves...**

Il ramena ses mains sur ses épaules dans le vain espoir de faire cesser les tremblements qui l'agitaient... L'air qui émanait de ses lèvres frissonnantes formait des volutes de vapeur... Il avait si froid... Il lui semblait que mille poignards pénétraient dans sa peau... Roulé sur lui-même pour se protéger des assauts du vent, il pressait ses paupières closes contre ses genoux... Il cherchait dans l'obscurité une échappatoire à l'enfer qui l'entourait... Il cherchait désespérément l'apaisement mais comment trouver en soi une sensation qui vous était inconnue ? Entreprise d'autant plus hasardeuse que l'univers environnant le meurtrissait impitoyablement... En plus de ce froid atroce, il y avait cette odeur suffocante... ces émanations de sang, de cendre et de pourriture mêlés... Sa bouche et ses narines en étaient littéralement inondées... Il voulait s'enfuir... Pour son malheur il ne pouvait pas... Il ne le pouvait plus... L'enfer s'était insinué en lui... Il n'était pas brûlant bien au contraire. Il était glacé... et il avait pris possession de son âme... Le froid ne venait plus de l'extérieur mais du fond de son cœur... L'odeur du sang avait imprégné sa peau et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

Autour de lui, le monde avait changé. Des lumières de mille couleurs tourbillonnaient dans la nuit. Cependant s'il n'y avait plus d'obscurité, les ténèbres réglaient en maître dans son âme. Il regardait les visages des passants... Ils semblaient si pleins de vie et lui était si vide... Il était différent de tous ces gens... Peut-être n'était-il plus qu'une coquille vide... une enveloppe sans âme... Cependant le gel qui enserrait son cœur serait-il si douloureux s'il n'avait vraiment plus ressenti aucune émotion ? Aurait-il tant besoin de chaleur s'il n'était qu'un corps mort ?

Ses mains se saisirent d'une bouteille qu'il porta à ses lèvres. L'alcool coula dans sa bouche allumant un brasier dans sa gorge... Et le feu s'éteignit aussitôt... Il voulait boire encore... Il tentait de retenir cette chaleur à grandes gorgées de whisky... Il aurait pu boire tout l'alcool du monde, cela n'aurait pas suffi à le réchauffer... La glace emprisonnait trop fermement son cœur blessé…

Deux pétales de roses remplacèrent le rude goulot... C'était délicieux... Un souffle chaud caressa ses lèvres... Un corps doux et voluptueux se pressait contre sa carcasse... Au contact de cette chair brûlante, il vivait enfin... Il bouillonnait... C'était si bon... Bien meilleur que l'alcool... Puis le corps s'éloigna et la chaleur s'évapora... Il ne voulait pas retourner dans son enfer de glace... Il devait retrouver cette ardeur... Un autre corps se colla au sien... C'était un feu d'artifice de bonheur... Et cela s'éteignait aussi vite qu'un feu de paille... Ce ballet recommençait inlassablement... de plus en plus désespérant... et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en passer... Ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il avait l'illusion d'être un homme et non une ombre...

Il se perdait dans ce flot de sensations quand il la vit... Elle n'avait rien d'un feu d'artifice aux couleurs chatoyantes, ni d'un brasier flamboyant... Elle n'était une petite flamme... si frêle et ténue qu'il craignait qu'une simple brise ne l'éteignît... Mais si modeste fût-elle, elle était la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vue de toute sa vie... Car cet éclat de lumière était un être vivant... une femme... Bien qu'il ne discernât que les contours de son corps, il était ébloui... Cette lumière était si pure... Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une flamme si pure pût exister dans ce monde de désolation... Il aurait pu rester des heures à la regarder danser devant lui... Son bras se leva pour l'effleurer. Il se ravisa aussitôt... Ses mains étaient si sales... Le sang coulait encore sur ses doigts... Il était déjà heureux d'apercevoir une telle clarté. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en approcher. Elle était si fragile. S'il la soufflait par mégarde, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

Inconsciente du danger qu'il représentait, elle s'avançait vers lui. Il voulait lui dire de s'arrêter mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Il ne discernait pas ses traits. Il ne voyait qu'une silhouette ardente où perçaient deux yeux noisette... Elle le contemplait avec une expression indéfinissable... C'était doux et chaud... La glace qui emprisonnait son cœur fondait comme la neige au soleil... Son cœur battait à nouveau dans sa poitrine... Le sang circulait dans ses veines... Il était vivant... Ce n'était pas un simulacre de vigueur comme avec toutes les femmes auxquelles il s'était mêlé, il était redevenu un être humain... A cet instant, il comprit ce qui le bouleversait dans ces iris translucides... C'était de l'amour... Il avait peine à y croire pourtant aucun doute n'était possible, seul l'amour était en mesure de raviver une âme presque morte... Un amour immense... absolu... Un être si pur éprouvant de l'amour pour une bête telle que lui ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Un ange ne pouvait pas aimer un démon... et pourtant c'était bien le cas.

Le sang avait disparu de ses mains... Ce regard avait-il suffi à le purifier ?... Elle s'approchait encore et il ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Il n'avait plus qu'un désir : se fondre en elle... mais il avait si peur de la blesser... Elle paraissait si délicate... Il croyait avoir oublié ce qu'était la peur avec son désir de vivre. Seulement cette petite flamme était infiniment plus précieuse que sa vie. Il n'avait jamais rien eu à perdre et là il avait un véritable trésor à portée de la main... En dépit de sa crainte, il y avait tant de confiance et de tendresse dans ses prunelles qu'il ne résista pas. Il combla la distance qui les séparait encore et la pressa contre son corps... Lui qui croyait moins en Dieu qu'au diable fut au paradis. Un être pur était blotti dans ses bras... Une femme si emplie d'amour qu'il le sentait couler dans ses veines... Jamais il n'avait été si bien... Il était heureux... Oui, ce mot avait enfin un sens... Il n'avait plus froid... Elle lui transmettait sa chaleur et son amour... Puis soudain, il n'entendit plus les battements de ce cœur brûlant... Elle était si raide... Un frisson d'horreur le pétrifia... Elle était froide...

Il n'aurait jamais dû la toucher. Un être glacé ne devait pas approcher d'une flamme vivace, il ne pouvait que la détruire... Elle lui avait donné sa chaleur et il l'avait figée dans le gel... Elle lui avait offert le paradis mais il ne savait donner que la mort... Elle éclata en milliers d'éclats de glace et une âme nouvellement ravivée se brisa avec elle.

Un cri mourut sur ses lèvres et les yeux de Kaori s'écarquillèrent avec effroi. Elle se redressa sur le lit hagarde. Son corps frémissant était trempé de sueur... Non c'était le corps de Ryô... et ce cauchemar épouvantable était le sien. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle désespérance... Ces émotions étaient celles du corps de Ryô... Des larmes inondèrent ses joues... Qui pleurait ? Le corps de Ryô ou l'esprit de Kaori ?

D'un geste vif, elle se leva... Elle avait besoin de le voir.

* * *

Elle poussa un long soupir en considérant la table joliment dressée. Tous les plats étaient froids... Même réchauffés, ils allaient perdre leur saveur... Il exagérait ! Ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire ! Elle lui avait expressément demandé de faire un effort ! Quand il arriverait, elle lui passerait un de ces savons !... Elle voyait déjà son visage fier se déformer en un rictus soumis, les mains qu'il entrelacerait pour la supplier de lui pardonner ce retard... Elle serait dure, sévère. Elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir et ferait s'abattre sur lui le châtiment divin.

Ces fantaisies vengeresses étaient la meilleure façon d'exorciser son angoisse mais ce soir, elles étaient pour le moins inefficaces. Était-ce à cause des grondements de ce terrible orage qui résonnaient dans tout l'appartement, des éclairs dont les éclats inondaient la pièce à intervalle régulier ou bien ce ciel si bas qu'on aurait dit que tout Tokyo étouffait sous une chape de plomb ? Quelle qu'en fût la raison, elle avait vraiment peur... Certes, elle était toujours inquiète pour lui surtout quand il rentrait tard. Elle avait compris l'importance de son travail. Elle savait qu'il était nécessaire à cette ville. Elle savait surtout que c'était bien et juste... Mais aussi dangereux. Chaque fois qu'il tardait ainsi, elle craignait de ne jamais le revoir et aujourd'hui, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Peut-être était-elle seulement plus nerveuse parce qu'il venait aussi ce soir... Lui... Il n'était qu'un idiot ! Un obsédé ! Stupide et désagréable de surcroît ! Pourtant c'était un peu pour lui qu'elle avait préparé ce repas de fête et elle était seule à attendre les deux hommes de... A quoi pensait-elle donc ? Elle attendait juste son frère et son associé ! Elle ne ressentait absolument rien pour ce pervers !... Alors pourquoi sentait-elle une douce chaleur l'envahir à la simple évocation de ce séduisant visage capable d'expressions si grotesques ? Pourquoi malgré elle un sourire étirait-il ses lèvres à la pensée de Ryô Saeba ? Pourquoi son cœur tambourinait-il à un rythme si effréné quand elle était en sa présence ?

Elle se releva et donna un coup de pied rageur au placard de la cuisine… Comme souvent elle ne maîtrisa pas sa violence et une seconde plus tard, elle sautillait sur elle-même en tenant son orteil douloureux et en poussant des jurons. Pour ses quatorze ans, son frère lui avait offert un punching-ball afin qu'elle y déversât sa mauvaise humeur. Il avait pris le plus solide du magasin. Malheureusement cinq ans et moult rafistolages plus tard, l'engin avait rendu l'âme. Elle devrait s'en confectionner un solide ! se dit-elle en massant son pied endolori.

Un long frisson la parcourut. Il faisait froid en ce début de printemps et cette humidité n'arrangeait rien. Elle déposa une veste sur ses épaules et se rassit devant ses plats refroidis. Dehors l'orage grondait de plus en plus fort. Elle avait épuisé tous ses dérivatifs et ne pouvait plus songer qu'à cette peur vrillant ses entrailles… Étaient-ils morts tous les deux ? Ou bien blessés et seuls dans une ruelle obscure ? Elle ne patienterait pas plus longtemps ! Qu'importait cette pluie diluvienne ! Elle se moquait bien de ce sermon auquel elle aurait droit s'il la retrouvait parcourant les rues sombres de Shinjuku ! Ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de différent… L'air était chargé d'angoisse… Et ce ciel était comme un présage de malheur !

Elle s'était à peine levée que des pas retentirent dans l'escalier… Dans un fol espoir, elle pensa voir entrer son frère... Cependant ce son ne ressemblait pas à la démarche traînante d'Hideyuki. Elle n'eut pas à s'interroger davantage, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ryô. Son visage était fermé et son regard sombre mais surtout... Cet imperméable tout élimé qu'il portait... Elle le connaissait si bien... Elle avait si souvent raillé son frère pour sa propension à ressembler à un inspecteur de série américaine... Pourquoi Ryô avait-il sur lui le manteau de son frère ? Et pourquoi était-il ainsi déchiré ? Elle n'osait répondre à ces questions. Elle voulait encore croire que Ryô annoncerait qu'Hide n'était que blessé.

Elle entendit à peine ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tendît un petit écrin... Ryô lui tendant une bague... En d'autres circonstances, c'eût été un rêve... Là c'était un cauchemar. La sentence tomba comme un couperet :

\- C'est un souvenir de ton frère !

Il n'avait pas prononcé les mots qu'elle craignait tant et pourtant ils s'imposèrent impitoyablement... Hideyuki n'était plus... Son frère n'était plus qu'un souvenir... Elle ne criait pas... Elle ne pleurait même pas... Tout en elle s'était figé... Un immense vide envahissait son cœur... Son frère était... Son frère était mort...

Les paroles de Ryô semblaient si lointaines... Comme si elles lui parvenaient d'un autre monde... Elle devait se reprendre ! se sermonna-t-elle. Alors dans mouvement qu'il lui parut à la fois incroyablement soudain et infiniment lent, le nettoyeur tomba à genou devant elle.

Une énorme tache rouge maculait le dos du pardessus... Était-ce le sang de son frère ? Mais pourquoi s'agrandissait-elle ?

Pétrifiée d'horreur, elle regardait la vie déserter le visage de Ryô... C'était impossible ! se répétait-elle. C'était le jour de son anniversaire... Elle ne pouvait pas les perdre tous les deux... Elle avait perdu Hide, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre aussi Ryô… Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait… tout ce qui comptait… s'ils n'étaient plus, alors elle n'était plus rien…

Un hurlement résonna entre les murs de la cuisine… Un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain… C'était la plainte d'un animal blessé à mort… La jeune femme ne réalisa pas que ce mugissement s'échappait de sa propre bouche… pas plus qu'elle ne comprit qu'il s'agissait du cri d'agonie de son âme… Elle ne pensait plus à rien… Elle ne ressentait plus rien… Elle n'était plus rien… Si elle respirait, si son cœur battait encore, son corps n'était qu'une coquille vide. Le feu qui l'animait s'était éteint. Elle était morte de l'intérieur et s'il avait subsisté en elle une étincelle de vie, une once de courage, elle aurait mis fin à ses jours… Mais il n'y avait plus en elle qu'un gouffre sans fond… Plus d'amour, plus d'espoir… Rien qu'un simulacre de vie…

Kaori... Comme un gémissement, le nom de sa partenaire jaillit de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éveillait. Ryô sut aussitôt qu'il était toujours dans le corps de la jeune femme. Il était même dans sa chambre... Et ce rêve... ou plutôt ce cauchemar... Il savait que c'était le pire cauchemar de Kaori... C'était pour lui éviter cet enfer qu'il survivait envers et contre tout... Pour elle... Il songea à l'affreuse sensation qui avait tenaillé ses entrailles... Il connaissait ce vide insoutenable... Il avait vécu ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ravivât son âme meurtrie... Pour un être aussi pur que Kaori, vivre ainsi était pire que la mort...

Comment voyait-il tout cela ? Comment avait-il pu faire les rêves de Kaori ? Il se remémora les paroles du Professeur. L'esprit et le corps étaient normalement indissociables... Il semblait bien qu'une part de la psyché de Kaori était demeurée chevillée à son corps et, quand son esprit s'était mis en sommeil, il l'avait découverte... Il se leva d'un bond... S'il vivait les rêves de Kaori alors elle vivait les siens. Il pressentait que ce n'était pas ses fantaisies érotiques qui agiteraient sa nuit... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie ça... Elle avait accepté beaucoup de lui, mais cette noirceur... Non ! Elle était si innocente ! Il devait la préserver !

Il bondit hors de la chambre prêt à la tirer du sommeil si nécessaire. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le salon qu'il sut qu'il était trop tard. Kaori était debout dans l'escalier des sillons de larmes labourant ses joues.

Baignant dans la clarté lunaire, ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot. Ryô avait peur... peur comme jamais auparavant... Si après avoir vu le fond de son âme, elle n'éprouvait plus que du dégoût... Elle était si... Tout d'un coup, elle fondit sur lui. Il heurta rudement le sol, écrasé par sa puissante musculature, cependant il ne sentit nulle douleur. Le soulagement qui déferlait en lui annihilait toute autre sensation. Elle se pressait contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer... Elle l'aimait encore... Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer...

Les larmes inondaient à nouveau les yeux de Kaori... Dans ce flot salé, la peine se mêlait à un étrange bonheur... Car quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, elle avait reconnu les prunelles noisette de la femme des rêves de Ryô.


	12. Encore un matin

**Encore un matin**

Il étira lourdement ses bras et entrouvrit ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil... Il était bien trop tôt pour se lever ! se dit-il en constatant la faible lumière de la pièce. Par chance, s'il ne dormait toujours que d'un œil, son endormissement était toujours rapide. Il se tourna sur le côté... Son corps était étendu à ses côtés... Kaori... Les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils étaient restés un long moment enlacés dans le salon. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé. Les mots auraient brisé cet instant d'intimité si rare et si précieux dans leur vie. Ils ne savaient se dire que des sottises mais dans le silence, ils se comprenaient parfois si bien. Ce fut tout naturellement qu'après de longues minutes, ils étaient retournés se coucher... ensemble. Ils n'avaient fait que s'endormir côte-à-côte. Ils ne s'étaient même pas serrés l'un contre l'autre... Cependant à présent que les rayons du soleil avaient dissipés l'irréelle clarté de la nuit, l'abandon laissait place à l'embarras. Cette situation devait cesser ! Et au plus vite ! Si Kaori avait accès à son inconscient, ce serait une catastrophe. Elle avait supporté un cauchemar mais combien de ses fantômes pourrait-elle endurer ? Il était un tueur de sang froid, un ancien guérillero… Il avait fait tant de victimes… La plupart était des criminels, pourtant il n'avait oublié aucun de leurs visages… Il ne voulait pas qu'ils hantent les nuits de Kaori… Si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait quand il était drogué à la Poussière d'ange, le ressentir dans sa chair serait… Comment la préserver de tous ses souvenirs infernaux ?... La deuxième partie de la nuit avait été calme. Leur proximité physique faisait-elle fuir les spectres du passé ? Grotesque ! Absurde ! Et de toute façon, ils n'allaient pas passer toutes leurs nuits ensemble !

Il contempla d'un air pensif son visage apaisé. Il était assurément un des plus parfaits spécimens de la gent masculine ! Ses traits étaient fermes, énergiques sans être dépourvus d'une certaine douceur… à l'image de l'amant tendre et fougueux qu'était l'Étalon de Shinjuku ! Son corps musclé n'avait rien à envier à ces statues de jeunes dieux grecs. Et surtout il possédait l'outil de volupté le plus performant de la décennie ! Pas étonnant que toutes les femmes fussent folles de lui ! S'il avait été une vraie femme, ou même une demi-femme comme Kaori, il se serait sauté dessus... Mais il était un homme ! Et s'embrasser était impossible ! Il serait bon pour des années de thérapie après ça !

Il fixa tristement ses pieds. Son érection matinale lui manquait cruellement !... Il devait tout faire pour recouvrer son corps d'étalon ! C'était bien trop dangereux de laisser Kaori l'utiliser ! Les pires choses se produiraient si cette situation s'éternisait ! Elle pouvait se faire tuer, briser sa réputation auprès de toutes les hôtesses de Kabukicho ou pire découvrir les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard ! Une chance que depuis des années il s'évertuât à nier toute séduction à la jeune femme ! Ainsi elle ne risquait pas de se voir dans une de ses fantaisies érotiques ! Il aurait eu trop honte !... A ce propos, il n'allait pas pouvoir reporter plus longtemps l'épreuve du lavage !... Non ! Il ne voulait pas voir Kaori toute nue ! Cela le traumatiserait !

Il se releva brutalement ! Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser ! Il était un homme d'action que diable ! Du courage ! Ce n'était qu'un baiser ! Après il se laverait la bouche avec une solution hydro-alcoolique et il n'y paraîtrait plus !

Les lèvres pincées en un rictus grotesque, il s'approcha de son propre visage. Allez... Courage... C'était comme embrasser un miroir ! Rien d'effrayant ! Il en avait vu d'autres ! Deux paupières s'écarquillèrent sur des prunelles d'un gris sombre et il heurta violemment son propre front.

\- Aïe ! gémit-il en tenant son nez sanguinolent. C'est pas vrai ! Même sans massue, tu trouves le moyen de m'assommer au réveil !

\- De t'assommer ? grogna Kaori mal réveillée tout en frottant son front endolori. Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui as écrasé ta tête sur...

\- Ta tête, Kaori ! C'est ton nez que tu as sûrement cassé !... Bah ! Ce n'est pas dramatique ! Ça renforcera ton petit air viril !

La magie de cette nuit s'était bel et bien évaporée. Kaori était déjà en train de poursuivre son partenaire à travers la chambre pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles... Après lui avoir asséné quelques coups, plutôt modérés, elle se laissa tomber au bord du lit.

\- Ce n'est toujours pas fini, soupira-t-elle.

Ryô s'assit à ses côtés. Si elle l'avait un peu malmené, leur chamaillerie matinale leur avait évité des minutes bien embarrassantes.

\- Je suis le premier à m'en plaindre ! Je n'ai pas eu mon mokkori du matin et je me suis quand même pris un coup sur la tête !

\- C'est de ta faute ! Quelle idée de te pencher sur moi comme ça ?

\- Euh... Je me disais qu'il serait temps que tu te rases, ma chère... Cette barbe de deux jours fait négligé !

\- J'en ai marre !

L'air abattu, elle réalisa que, contrairement à son partenaire, elle avait droit au mokkori du matin.

* * *

Pourquoi était-elle allée chez l'esthéticienne la semaine dernière ? Cela n'aurait été que justice que Ryô ait à subir une séance d'épilation ! Cela lui aurait passé l'envie de rigoler comme un phoque alors qu'elle s'échinait à manipuler ce fichu rasoir ! Au moins, elle savait quoi lui offrir pour son prochain anniversaire ! Il fallait la précision d'un Ryô Saeba pour manier cet engin archaïque sans se blesser ! Ses massues étaient plus maniables que ça !

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres quand la lame du rasoir entailla sa mâchoire... Aussitôt suivi des jurons les plus gracieux.

Un visage hilare se glissa dans la porte entrebâillée.

\- Un problème, Kaori ?

Ryô considéra un instant le mince filet de sang qui perlait non loin de son oreille.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas habile pour les travaux minutieux ! A ce rythme là, tu m'auras défiguré avant la fin de la matinée !... Allez, je vais t'aider ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu abîmes le beau visage de l'Etalon de Shinjuku !

\- Que tu peux être prétentieux !

\- Oserais-tu prétendre que je ne suis pas aussi mokkori que Mick ? demanda-t-il mi-figue mi-raisin.

Kaori s'empourpra aussitôt. Elle balbutia des paroles incompréhensibles puis le somma d'arrêter de dire des cochonneries en lui jetant le rasoir qu'il réceptionna sans difficulté... Décidément elle était moins colérique depuis qu'elle occupait son corps. En temps normal, elle l'aurait exterminé. De son côté, Ryô réalisait qu'il avait plus de mal à conserver son sang-froid. Il semblait que les traits les plus saillants de leurs personnalités n'aient pas totalement déserté leurs enveloppes corporelles... C'était pour cela que Kaori était devenue une véritable obsédée ! Pour s'exciter sur la plastique de Mick Angel, il fallait être sérieusement perverse !... Et pour y repenser avec une telle obstination, il fallait posséder un peu de la jalousie maladive de Kaori.

Tandis qu'il se livrait à ces réflexions, Kaori s'asseyait docilement sur un tabouret et laissa son partenaire régler ce problème somme toute bien masculin... Comment cet idiot avait-il osé lui poser une telle question ? Alors que la jeune femme fixait la vasque remplie d'eau, la gêne prenait le pas sur l'indignation... Elle se serait fait arracher la langue plutôt que de répondre honnêtement... Cet imbécile avait un corps superbe... Oui, il était mokkori à souhait... songea-t-elle en rougissant. Elle venait de prendre une douche et bien qu'elle se fût lavée le plus rapidement possible, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa musculature parfaite... En dépit de ses nombreuses cicatrices, sa peau était incroyablement douce... Elle aurait tant aimé la caresser dans d'autres circonstances... Non ! Elle devait vite arrêter le cours de ses pensées ! Elle sentait déjà dans son bas-ventre un picotement caractéristique... Elle avait déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer la bête pendant ses ablutions ! Elle avait dû user d'eau si froide qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée d'attraper un rhume carabiné ! Pour un peu, elle aurait plaint Ryô de vivre au quotidien avec cet organe indiscret... Mais lui n'en était pas incommodé ! Il était le dernier des sans-gêne ! La pudeur était une notion qui lui était étrangère... Quoique quand il était question de ses sentiments, il se montrait plus que réservé, réalisa-t-elle. Les images de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle avait toujours su qu'il dissimulait ses blessures derrière son attitude joviale et désinvolte, pourtant elle ne soupçonnait pas que sa désespérance fût si profonde... Elle avait ressenti ses émotions dans sa chair... sa douleur... sa noirceur... son dégoût de lui-même surtout... Si seulement il pouvait se voir avec ses yeux, il saurait qu'il avait le cœur le plus noble qu'il y ait en ce monde... Il comprendrait que quelles que fussent les turpitudes de son passé, elles n'entachaient pas son âme...

Le regard de Kaori s'était fait lointain. A quoi pensait-elle ? s'interrogeait le nettoyeur... Il devait reconnaître qu'il était diablement séduisant quand son visage adoptait cette expression pensive... Étrange ! Depuis qu'il était dans le corps de Kaori, il se trouvait encore plus beau que d'habitude... Sans doute que le magnétisme animal de l'Étalon de Shinjuku faisait bouillonner ses œstrogènes ! Aucune femme ne lui résistait même lui même... Oh la... Cela devenait de plus en plus perturbant ! Il était au bord de la schizophrénie !

Pour calmer le flot de ses pensées, il se concentra sur sa difficile entreprise. Raser un tiers était loin d'être aisé. Il était habile certes mais il était nettoyeur pas barbier ! Et le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir ne l'aidait guère dans sa tâche… L'image de sa partenaire penchée vers lui et tenant délicatement son menton pour raser ses joues était des plus singulières. Ils ressemblaient à un couple partageant une matinée de tendre intimité… Il secoua vivement la tête… Ce matin, son esprit l'entraînait dans des contrées qu'il prenait grand soin d'éviter habituellement.

\- Ça va, Ryô ?

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il lui sembla plonger dans deux lacs sombres… Un frisson le parcourut. Sans qu'il comprît pourquoi, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et une douce chaleur se diffusa dans le creux de son ventre… Bon dieu que lui arrivait-il ? Le corps de Kaori prenait de plus en plus le pas sur son esprit… Un court instant, il avait été Kaori… C'était effrayant !

Il se redressa vivement.

\- Ce n'est pas parfait mais ça ira pour aujourd'hui ! déclara-t-il en déposant le rasoir.

Il sortit sans plus de façon de la salle de bain.

\- Tu pars ? s'étonna Kaori en le voyant se diriger vers l'entrée.

\- Je vais voir Tête de poulpe ! Il a peut-être déjà des infos sur celui qui t'a attaqué hier !

\- Tu n'as pas pris de petit déjeuner !

\- Je mangerai au Cat's Eye. Ce sera meilleur que ce que tu prépares… En attendant, tu restes ici ! Si tu te fais tuer, je ne retrouverai jamais mon mokkori !

\- Espèce de… hurla-t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'escalier.

Les lèvres fendues dans une grimace suspicieuse, elle demeura un long moment devant la porte close… Quand Ryô partait ainsi, il avait une idée tordue derrière la tête. Il allait encore faire des bêtises ! Sinon quoi qu'il en dît, il n'aurait pas renoncé à son déjeuner. Il n'avait même pas pris de douche ! Elle poussa un léger soupir. Elle lui accordait le bénéfice du doute pendant trois heures, puis elle partirait à sa recherche.


	13. De l'autre côté du miroir

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

Après un coup d'œil appréciateur au décolleté de la caissière, il prit le petit nécessaire de toilette qu'il venait d'acheter. Il avait préféré ne rien emporter de l'appartement. Kaori avait plus de flair qu'un chien policier, s'il était sorti avec ne serait-ce qu'un sac à dos, elle aurait aussitôt deviné ses intentions. Là, elle était sûrement méfiante mais pas au point de se mettre en danger en le pistant. Il ne restait plus qu'à parfaire son alibi au Cat's Eye... Malheureusement, sa Tête de poulpe préférée n'était pas encore rentrée de sa nuit à prospecter auprès des les indics de Shinjuku. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Umibozu passerait certainement au Cat's Eye avant de les informer de ses éventuelles découvertes. Il fallait juste éviter qu'il n'aille voir Kaori.

\- Tu diras à Tête... Umibozu que je suis passée, déclara-t-il à Miki. Je reviendrai dans une heure. Qu'il m'attende ici, c'est important !

Et il repartit aussitôt, ne faisant même pas un gros câlin à la jolie barmaid. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre pour arriver aux portes du paradis. D'un pas vif, il les atteignit... Les bains publics ! Lieu de tous les fantasmes... Il pouvait entrer dans le bain des femmes sans avoir besoin de se faufiler par la fenêtre... admirer sans entrave de jolis corps dénudés... Rien de tel que des petites fesses et de gros tétons pour retrouver ses instincts d'étalon !

\- Les hommes, c'est de l'autre côté ! l'arrêta une vieille gardienne à l'entrée.

Un rictus tordit ses lèvres. C'était bien sa veine ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans le corps de Saeko ou de Miki ? Il n'y avait qu'à Kaori qu'on faisait ce type de réflexion ! Et si d'habitude, il était le premier à présenter sa partenaire comme son petit frère, là, l'enjeu était d'importance ! La faible féminité de Kaori était le sésame de cette caverne aux merveilles. Tout en songeant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se vêtir d'un jogging informe, il souleva son haut et toisa ce cerbère d'un air triomphant.

\- Ils ne sont pas bien gros mais ils sont vrais. Je peux entrer maintenant ?

\- Ils ne sont pas assez petits pour que vous fassiez ainsi l'économie d'un soutien-gorge ! siffla la vieille la mine indignée.

Que voulait-elle dire ? Kaori avait toujours eu des seins microscopiques et il était certain qu'elle rembourrait les balconnets pour donner l'illusion d'une poitrine presque féminine. Certes la veille, il n'avait pas senti un quelconque rembourrage mais il ne les avait pas examinés... et il ne le ferait pas plus maintenant ! C'était pour ne pas voir le buste de sa partenaire qu'il n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge ! Alors il n'allait pas gâter son plaisir si bêtement !

Relevant le nez avec dédain, il passa devant la vieille harpie et pénétra dans le vestiaire.

C'était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves ! Des dizaines de créatures toutes plus dévêtues les unes que les autres... Les strings étaient décidément une merveilleuse invention ! Tous ces popotins offerts... n'attendant que ses mains expertes... Calme-toi, Ryô ! se sermonna-t-il. Profite du spectacle ! Si tu fais du raffut, on va te jeter dehors ! Du sang-froid, bon sang… Nom de dieu ! Quelles fesses ! Il tomba à genou devant ces deux splendeurs ! Elles étaient là... offertes... ses doigts tremblants approchaient du Saint-Graal.

\- Vous êtes souffrante, jeune fille ?

Une horrible tête ridée comme un parchemin tout froissé apparut au dessus de lui. Il poussa un cri d'horreur et s'écroula sur le carrelage.

\- Mademoiselle, vous vous êtes fait mal ?

La douleur de son dos n'était rien à côté de son désespoir... Le joli popotin était parti et autour de lui, il voyait deux vieilles, une obèse et une adolescente... La dernière avait une poitrine prometteuse cependant ce n'était qu'une ébauche et il avait des principes : jamais en dessous de dix-huit ans !... Il devrait prendre ses coordonnées et la recontacter dans quatre ans.

\- Non ça va, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. J'ai juste trébuché... Oh ! Quelle jolie petite culotte ! s'écria-t-il en apercevant un derrière appétissant.

\- Dites-moi, vous êtes vraiment une femme ? demanda l'adolescente en le toisant avec suspicion.

\- Evidemment ! D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas me déshabiller pour vous le prouver !

Il courut jusqu'à un casier où il jeta son survêtement et s'enroula d'une serviette. Son idée était brillante ! Son regard papillonnant sur toutes ces naïades, il était aveugle à sa propre anatomie... Sans parler des magnifiques pièces de lingerie qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui ! Après son bain, il ferait un hold-up dans les vestiaires ! Si Kaori le découvrait, elle l'écorcherait vif, mais l'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il y renonçât. Petites culottes, vous serez à moi ! se jura-t-il.

Par tous les saints, quelle divine apparition ! A présent, il n'avait plus aucun doute : Dieu existait ! A deux mètres de lui, une nymphe ôtait de minuscules sous-vêtements de dentelle pour se couvrir d'une serviette à peine plus grande. Vingt ans, tout comme lui... une chevelure luxuriante... Elle semblait avoir été dessinée par les anges et son parfum était plus capiteux qu'une coupe de champagne... champagne qu'il aurait volontiers versé sur ce corps afin de s'enivrer de sa peau... Il devait imprégner sa mémoire de ces courbes affolantes... Il le devait à son mokkori ! Il imaginait déjà la formidable érection qu'il aurait en se la remémorant !

Hypnotisé par la démarche envoûtante de cette ondine sexy, il la suivit à travers le vestiaire. Cette croupe était aussi subjuguante que celle de Saeko. Il s'imaginait déjà dans le bassin la malaxant par inadvertance. Cette expérience était finalement une bénédiction ! Et ce bain serait le meilleur de sa vie !

Tout à ses fantasmes aquatiques, il ne remarqua pas le sac à dos qui traînait à moins d'un mètre de l'entrée de la salle des bains. S'empêtrant dans les bretelles, il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol humide.

S'appuyant sur la porte, il se releva péniblement. Il grommelait des jurons indistincts, ses jambes étaient endolories et il était quelque peu sonné par sa chute… Il réalisa trop tard que sa serviette était demeurée par terre et comble de malchance la porte vitrée devant lui était une glace sans tain...

Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire : fermer les yeux ! Il s'en était très bien tiré jusqu'à présent. Même pour ses besoins intimes, il n'avait jamais regardé l'intimité de Kaori. Il suffisait de verrouiller ses paupières pour ne pas découvrir la seule femme qu'il s'interdisait de désirer. Il n'avait pas passé toutes ces années à dénier toute séduction à sa partenaire pour que ses efforts soient balayés en un instant !

Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard et bien loin de se fermer, ses yeux s'écarquillaient devant ce spectacle... Kaori n'avait rien d'un travesti... Il n'y avait absolument rien de masculin dans le reflet qui se dévoilait dans le miroir sans la moindre pudeur. Ses prunelles couraient sur cette silhouette élancée. Il avait refoulé ses instincts de voyeur à son égard depuis des années, à présent, il était impossible de les réprimer davantage.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de ce corps… Ses mains étaient agitées de frissons... Elles étaient bien trop près de ces cuisses... Pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait les jambes de Kaori !... Si elle portait souvent des mini-jupes, il avait toujours évité de s'attarder sur leur galbe délicat... Alors pourquoi diable aujourd'hui les imaginait-il s'enroulant autour de ses hanches pour... Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à Kaori de cette façon !

Reprends-toi ! s'invectiva-t-il. Tu ne vas pas t'extasier sur un garçon manqué quand il y a tant de superbes créatures autour de toi ! Ses mensurations sont nulles, tu l'as assez répété ! Ses seins sont... Il était maudit ! En dépit des dires du cerbère de l'entrée, cette poitrine ferme n'avait nul besoin du soutien de quelconques baleines... et elle était loin d'être minuscule ! Bon sang, depuis quand Kaori avait-elle des seins ? Il aurait été tellement plus confortable pour lui qu'elle fût plate comme une limande... Allons, mon petit Ryô ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser impressionner ! Pense aux gros doudous de Saeko ! Ce sont de vrais pamplemousses ! A côté, ceux de Kaori peuvent à peine prétendre au statut de mandarines... Des mandarines juteuses dont il dégusterait volontiers le nectar... Stop !... Des spasmes secouaient ses doigts... Il aurait voulu les prendre à pleine main... Obscurément, il sentait qu'ils s'y inséreraient parfaitement... Après il aurait mordillé sa peau si tendre... Jamais un homme n'avait encore goûté à cette chair rosée…

Il avait oublié qu'il habitait ce corps... il avait oublié qu'il était face à un miroir... Son bras se tendit pour effleurer ces courbes ensorcelantes... Sa paume buta contre une surface lisse et froide... Il y aurait donc toujours une glace entre lui et son amour... Une distance infime et pourtant infranchissable entre eux... Kaori... Leurs paumes se caressaient à travers la vitre... Elles glissaient le long de ce buste, ses yeux suivant ce parcours voluptueux vers ce ventre plat... puis plus bas encore... Son regard frémissait en s'arrêtant sur cette toison brune aux reflets fauve identiques à ceux qui enflammaient sa chevelure… Il n'avait pas le droit de la contempler de la sorte… Sa main sur la sienne semblait lui dire de reculer… Il devait respecter sa pudeur… Mais il ne parvenait pas à se détourner d'elle… Il aurait voulu briser cette barrière invisible qui le séparait d'elle… embrasser cette peau veloutée… se fondre en elle… Les images sensuelles et érotiques envahissaient son esprit… Rien ne pouvait plus endiguer ce flot de désir…

\- Ça va mademoiselle ?

Ryô tressaillit. Une voix inquiète perça sa folie et ses licencieuses fantaisies s'évaporèrent. Une jeune femme le dévisageait avec inquiétude… Face à la nudité de Kaori, il avait oublié jusqu'au lieu où il se trouvait… jusqu'au corps qu'il habitait… Et la situation était encore plus désespérée. Cette naïade attentive était diablement séduisante. Sa serviette ne cachait rien de son opulente poitrine ni de ses jambes interminables et, malgré cela, il n'avait même pas envie d'admirer ses indéniables atouts… Une femme avait effacé toutes les autres… Il était perdu… Kaori n'était plus seulement la seule qu'il ait jamais aimée, elle était devenue une femme désirable… Elle n'était certes pas la plus belle des femmes, mais telle qu'elle était, elle était simplement parfaite.


	14. Blessures

**Blessures**

Kaori reposa ses baguettes. Son regard flottait dans le vide depuis cinq bonnes minutes... Elle avait un étrange pressentiment... Ryô était sûrement en train de faire des bêtises ! Il était parti trop précipitamment ! Elle connaissait assez l'animal pour savoir qu'une seule chose était assez stimulante pour lui faire sauter un repas : les filles ! Elle se releva d'un bond. Il était capable du pire ! Si elle voulait espérer un mariage honorable, elle devait retrouver l'énergumène qui occupait son corps au plus vite !

Elle courut dans la chambre de son partenaire, installa rapidement le holster et saisissait une veste quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Une montagne humaine familière pénétra dans l'entrée… Même avec la stature de Ryô, Falcon lui paraissait gigantesque !

\- Cette histoire est vraiment perturbante, déclara-t-il en la considérant. Ton aura dans le corps de ce pervers… Cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi !

\- Tu sens que c'est moi ?

\- Bien sûr, ton aura est reconnaissable même si elle est comme brouillée… sans parler de cette odeur…

\- Je viens de me laver ! s'étonna-t-elle en reniflant ses vêtements.

\- Toutes les douches du monde n'y feront rien ! Tu empestes le Ryô Saeba ! Ma pauvre !... Il s'en tire bien, le bougre ! On ne peut même plus lui taper dessus quand il fait des bêtises !

\- Et je t'assure que depuis hier, il n'arrête pas… soupira Kaori.

\- Il n'est pas là, ce dégénéré ? J'ai les infos qu'il a demandées… Il y a effectivement un contrat sur City Hunter. Vu la réputation de Ryô, la plupart des tueurs du milieu ne l'ont pas relevé. Mais vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une tête brûlée désireuse de se faire un nom en vous accrochant à son tableau de chasse.

\- Tu sais qui a lancé ce contrat ?

\- Oui, c'est ça qui m'a pris toute la nuit. Il s'agit du Parrain de la Nishiogi. Il paraît qu'il a passé trois ans en prison à cause de vous…

\- La Nishiogi ? Ça me dit quelque chose…

\- Une histoire d'incendie volontaire à ce que j'ai entendu…

\- Ah oui... Ça fait presque cinq ans ! Il a la rancune tenace…

\- L'organisation a mis du temps à se reconstruire. Malheureusement la mauvaise graine repousse toujours… A propos de mauvaise graine, ton partenaire n'est pas là ?

\- Non. Tu ne l'as pas vu, pourtant il était parti… La crapule ! s'écria-t-elle prise d'une soudaine fureur. Il m'a encore raconté des bobards !

\- Attends… Il ne m'a peut-être pas trouvé…

\- Depuis quand prends-tu sa défense ? Tu sais qu'il n'a pas son pareil pour…

\- Enfin, Kaori ! Je ne suis même pas repassé chez moi ! Il nous attend sûrement au Cat's Eye.

\- Tel que je le connais, il propose à Miki de prendre un bain avec elle !

\- Dépêche-toi ! On doit le retrouver ! déclara aussitôt Falcon en l'empoignant par le bras.

Ce fut avec diligence qu'ils se rendirent au Cat's Eye. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils constatèrent le pervers recherché n'y était pas. Derrière son comptoir, Miki préparait le café tandis que Kasumi servait des clients dont les visages se décomposèrent en apercevant le colosse qui pénétrait dans la salle.

\- Kaori est passée te voir, Falcon, lui dit sa jeune épouse. Elle tenait absolument à ce que tu l'attendes ici. Ça avait l'air très important !

La vraie Kaori qui s'était légèrement détendue en entendant les premiers mots de Miki sentit sa rage se rallumer instantanément à la fin de la phrase. Il l'avait encore bernée ! Il s'était servi de son inquiétude et de Falcon pour se livrer à un de ses délires libidineux... Elle allait l'atomiser !

Une massue au tonnage si monstrueux qu'il ne figurait même pas en entier dessus apparut entre ses mains.

\- Je vais le tuer !

\- Attends, Kaori ! s'écria Umibozu en s'élançant à sa suite devant les deux femmes hébétées.

* * *

Les passants se retournaient sur cette jeune femme. Ses vêtements mis en toute hâte étaient à l'image de son désordre intérieur. Plus que sa tenue, son regard perdu et sa démarche hagarde trahissaient le trouble de son esprit... Il s'était asséné des coups de poing sur le crâne et avait plongé sa tête sous des jets d'eau glacé, rien n'y avait fait. Même les baigneuses les plus délicieuses n'avaient pas réussi à effacer de sa mémoire la vision à la fois enchanteresse et terrifiante de la nudité de Kaori... Étrangement, il songeait à l'ombre de cet homme attendant l'ouverture d'une banque d'Hiroshima un matin d'août 1945. En un instant, le corps de cet inconnu avait été soufflé par l'explosion dévastatrice et sa silhouette s'était figée pour l'éternité sur le mur. Cette comparaison était des plus indécentes cependant il lui semblait réellement qu'une bombe avait explosé en lui, atomisant chaque parcelle de sa raison... Cette beauté avait tout ravagé en lui, ne laissant que son image gravée si profondément dans son cœur que rien ne pourrait plus l'effacer.

Il avait admiré des centaines voire des milliers de femmes nues toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres, aucune ne l'avait ainsi bouleversé... Mais aucune n'avait fait battre son cœur comme Kaori... Que pourrait-il faire à présent ? S'il s'était appliqué à lui nier toute séduction pendant presque sept ans, même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, il ne parviendrait pas à maintenir cette posture hypocrite... Même dans ce corps féminin, il désirait Kaori... il la désirait de toute son âme...

\- RYÔ !

Il se figea sur le trottoir. A quelques mètres de lui, se dressait une Kaori démontée tenant la massue la plus gigantesque qu'il ait jamais vue... Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait... Le châtiment serait... Un frisson le traversa subitement. L'air s'était alourdi... Il y planait une volonté meurtrière bien plus dangereuse que la colère de sa partenaire. Il n'eut pas le temps de dégainer qu'un choc violent le plaqua contre le sol. Deux détonations résonnèrent dans la rue... Son premier mouvement fut d'essayer à nouveau d'attraper son arme. Il était entravé par ce poids sur lui... Il découvrit alors son propre visage à quelques centimètres du sien... Non... Kaori...

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La douleur qui enflammait sa poitrine était trop cuisante et le moindre mouvement la ravivait. Ryô était-il indemne ? Elle ne voyait pas son visage… Une minute plus tôt, elle aurait été prête à l'écorcher vif. Cependant dès qu'elle avait perçu le danger, elle s'était élancée pour le protéger se servant de son corps comme d'un bouclier. Elle avait été touchée mais lui ? Elle avait entendu deux coups de feu... Un voile recouvrait ses yeux... Seigneur, elle ne s'était pas imaginée qu'une simple balle fût si douloureuse... Comment Ryô endurait cela si stoïquement. Il se relevait toujours tandis qu'une seule blessure suffisait à la terrasser... Pourquoi le soleil avait-il disparu ? Tout s'assombrissait...

\- Ryô ? Kaori ? fit Umibozu rangeant le revolver encore fumant avec lequel il avait abattu malheureusement trop tard le tireur.

\- Il faut vite aller chez le Doc, dit Ryô qui n'osait se dégager de peur d'aggraver la blessure de sa partenaire. Tu as ta voiture ?

\- Elle est garée à cent mètres...

\- Vas-y !... Kaori, tu m'entends ?... Réponds, Kaori ! répéta-t-il en passant la main sur son visage livide.

\- Ryô… gémit-elle. Tu n'as rien ?

Quelle idiote ! Toujours à s'inquiéter pour lui !

\- Non, à part que tu m'écrases…

Elle esquissa un geste pour lui permettre de se dégager. Un rictus déforma aussitôt ses traits.

\- N'essaie pas de bouger ! Umi va revenir !

Ses doigts tremblants couraient sur le front de sa partenaire. Elle était de plus en plus pâle... Il connaissait cette teinte cireuse qui décolorait sa peau... Il l'avait vue trop souvent... Son corps pesait de plus en plus lourd... Les signes ne trompaient pas... Ses paupières se fermaient doucement.

\- Reste avec moi, Kaori...

\- Ryô... Je...

Chaque mot meurtrissait son corps blessé... La torpeur qui l'enveloppait lentement paraissait bien douce à côté de la brûlure tiraillant ses chairs... Pourtant elle ne voulait pas laisser Ryô... Il l'aimait, elle en avait à présent la conviction... Elle n'allait pas mourir alors qu'elle savait enfin que ses sentiments étaient partagés...

\- J'ai si mal…

\- Je sais... Mais il faut que tu t'accroches... Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner...

Son pire cauchemar prenait corps. Kaori allait mourir... touchée par une balle qui lui était destinée… Non, il ne devait même pas songer à cela... Elle allait vivre... Elle devait vivre... Sans elle, il n'était rien…

\- Tu es têtue comme une mule, Kaori ! Une petite balle ne te fera pas renoncer à City Hunter !

Il caressait délicatement ses joues. Par ce contact, il espérait la maintenir dans le monde des vivants… Les quelques passants de cette rue peu commerçante avaient fui les coups de feu, il n'y avait plus qu'un géant chauve garant sa voiture. En dépit de sa cécité, le halo de tendresse s'émanant du couple était si puissant que ses yeux morts le percevaient.

Ses ongles plantés dans les épaules de Ryô, elle se battait de toutes ses faibles forces pour demeurer auprès de lui. Elle devait résister à cette langueur envahissante… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Ryô replonger dans les ténèbres… Mais c'était si dur…

\- Pardonne-moi… murmura-t-elle alors que des larmes glissaient sur leurs deux peaux.

\- N'abandonne pas, Kaori… Ne m'abandonne pas…

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de la jeune femme. Il agissait sans réfléchir. L'angoisse de la perdre avait eu raison des murs de faux-semblants qu'il avait dressés entre eux. Leurs bouches se mêlèrent avec passion… Il espérait obscurément que son amour insufflerait à Kaori la vie qui s'échappait de son corps… Leurs enveloppes respectives ne comptaient plus. Il n'y avait plus que deux âmes entrelacées qui refusaient désespérément de se séparer…

Kaori ne sentait plus la douleur. Elle planait à mille lieues au dessus du sol… Rien n'existait à part l'amour de Ryô. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était pleinement heureuse… Quand elle découvrit le visage qui lui faisait face, ce bien-être fut balayé par une horreur sans nom.


	15. Une vigueur retrouvée

**Une vigueur retrouvée**

Ses yeux rougis fixaient son corps inanimé. Elle avait versé tant de larmes que même ses joues en avaient gardé les stigmates... Elle avait voulu lui sauver la vie et elle l'avait mené à l'antichambre de la mort. Par une cruelle ironie du destin, elle avait réintégré son corps au moment où celui de Ryô sombrait dans l'inconscience... Il n'avait eu que le temps de lui souffler des mots de réconfort avant de s'évanouir... Des mots qui alors n'étaient pas parvenus jusqu'à sa conscience... Comme elle n'avait pas vu revenir Falcon... Elle était demeurée prostrée tout le long de la route les conduisant chez le Professeur.

Tandis que le Doc opérait Ryô, Miki les avait rejoints. Bien des heures plus tard, Kaori avait réalisé que son amie l'avait traînée dans la salle de bain, lui avait ôté ses vêtements couverts de sang, l'avait savonnée consciencieusement avant de l'habiller de vêtements propres. Elle était comme dans un état catatonique. Tout son être avait été figé prêt à revivre si Ryô survivait ou à le suivre dans le trépas.

Elle n'était sortie de son mutisme que quand le Professeur était revenu de la salle d'opération... Ryô était vivant. Bien que la balle se fût logée tout près du poumon gauche, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. Néanmoins, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. « Je ne peux jurer de rien, avait dit le vieux praticien. Il peut se réveiller dans une heure comme dans dix ans, voire... » D'un geste de la main, la jeune femme l'avait sommé de se taire. « Je vais le voir, avait-elle déclaré. » Sans attendre de réponse, elle avait pénétré dans la chambre.

Au milieu de ces machines paraissant tout droit issues d'un film de science-fiction, l'homme de sa vie était allongé, une perfusion reliée à son bras gauche, des électrodes sur sa poitrine dénudée. Il était encore plus pâle que les bandages qui enserraient son buste et son ventre... Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si affaibli... si vulnérable... mais il vivait... Des larmes d'angoisse et de soulagement entremêlés inondèrent ses yeux. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle serait tombée si un énorme bras ne l'avait retenue.

« Il va s'en sortir... Il en a vu d'autres, avait dit le géant en l'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'elle n'avait plus quitté. »

Oui, il s'en sortirait... Tout en caressant sa grande main froide, elle se répétait ses dernières paroles pour s'en assurer... « On sera ensemble pour ton anniversaire, lui avait-il juré dans un murmure. » Il tenait toujours ses promesses. Il reviendrait pour elle.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu, Kaori, fit la voix de Kazue l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Cela fait presque vingt-quatre heures que tu n'as pas bougé...

\- Je ne le quitterai pas, répliqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Veux-tu que je t'installe un matelas dans la chambre ?

\- Non merci, répondit la nettoyeuse en embrassant sans même s'en rendre compte de longs doigts agiles.

Elle avait besoin de ce contact physique. Il lui semblait obscurément qu'ainsi elle parvenait à le retenir dans le monde des vivants.

\- Tu peux t'étendre ici, reprit la jeune femme en montrant l'espace libre certes exigu dans le lit de Ryô. A droite, tu ne risques pas de débrancher la perfusion.

Le visage jusqu'alors blafard de Kaori vira au rouge magenta. Elle bafouilla des paroles de dénégations aussi peu crédibles qu'incongrues compte tenu de la situation.

Cependant après que son amie eût disparu, elle considéra longuement le matelas avant de se glisser toute rougissante dans le lit. Déposant doucement son front contre l'épaule musclée du blessé, elle ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

* * *

Il flottait dans un gros nuage cotonneux. Si cette sensation n'était pas désagréable, il refusait de s'y abandonner. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il doutait que le paradis lui fût ouvert et quand bien même il n'y serait jamais aussi bien qu'avec son angélique furie... Et surtout il s'était juré de ne jamais lui causer un tel chagrin. Il l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir mais il refusait de la détruire en se laissant mourir... Son visage se dessinait sur les nuages. Il y avait tant d'innocence dans ses yeux noisette... Son paradis était là... Un délicieux parfum chatouilla ses narines... Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille... C'était l'odeur fraîche et délicate des fleurs de cerisier, la douce senteur du printemps qui l'avait vue naître... Il s'était roulé dans bien des lits. Il avait possédé des femmes aux parfums les plus envoûtants et les plus capiteux... et pourtant cette fragrance si pure et si légère était la seule qu'il avait souhaité garder auprès de lui. Il aimait la respirer le matin au réveil... Il aimait que chaque recoin de son appartement en fût embaumé... C'était le parfum du bonheur... On avait dû lui injecter une sacrée dose de morphine pour le rendre si sentimental ! se songea-t-il quand les brumes environnantes commencèrent à s'évaporer.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent lentement. Un corps était blotti contre le sien... Bien que les contours des choses demeurassent flous, il reconnut aussitôt la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Il huma sa chevelure avec délice... Ce parfum lui avait tant manqué ces deux derniers jours... Ses sensations étaient si différentes maintenant qu'il avait recouvré son corps… Il souleva son bras engourdi et malgré la perfusion qui l'entravait, il atteignait le front de Kaori et caressa du bout des doigts ses mèches indisciplinées. Elle avait les traits tirés et les paupières gonflées... Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ?

La jeune femme bougea légèrement et un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes... Ce son des plus innocents éveilla des pensées bien moins chastes dans l'esprit du plus grand pervers du Japon... Il devait arrêter ça tout de suite ! C'était Kaori ! Son travesti préféré ! Son petit frère !... Un frère diablement bien roulé... Non ! Il devait oublier tout ça ! Faire comme si ces derniers jours n'avaient pas existé !

Elle remua dans son sommeil et allongea sa jambe sur celle de Ryô... Non contente de s'installer dans le lit d'un blessé, cette sans-gêne s'étalait sur lui ! grogna-t-il... Et le plus ennuyeux était qu'il appréciait un peu trop cette intrusion. Kaori portait une jupe courte et fluide et la main du pauvre blessé était coincée sous sa cuisse galbée... Sa peau nue était délicieusement veloutée... Il brûlait de laisser ses doigts s'y égarer... Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de deux rondeurs adorablement charnues... Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour réveiller son mokkori... Au moins, il avait retrouvé ses érections. Malheureusement, c'était sa partenaire qui en était l'objet !

Reprend-toi, Ryô ! s'invectiva-t-il. C'est sûrement l'effet des antidouleurs ! Kaori n'est pas excitante ! Kaori est tout sauf mokkori !

Il essayait de se figurer le visage de son associée défiguré par la colère, de se remémorer toutes les fois où elle l'avait coursé avec les engins de torture les plus divers... Il poussa un cri d'horreur. Il avait certes réussi à la visualiser le pourchassant massue à la main mais son imagination traîtresse avait rajouté un détail à cette fantaisie... Elle avait omis de couvrir sa partenaire du moindre vêtement ! Une Kaori le poursuivant toute nue même avec une massue n'avait pas du tout l'effet escompté sur son mokkori !

\- Ryô ? fit une voix ensommeillée.

Il n'eut guère le temps de répondre, elle l'étreignit avec tant de fièvre qu'en dépit des médicaments, il sentit une vive douleur à la poitrine... Si seulement cela pouvait le calmer ! Que nenni ! Un corps chaud aux courbes voluptueuses se pressait contre le sien... Son mokkori était de plus en plus vigoureux. Encore heureux qu'elle ne fût pas en contact avec la partie basse de son anatomie car ça aurait été un véritable feu d'artifice !

Umibozu en string avec des porte-jarretelles et une perruque blonde ! Allez ce n'était pas difficile à imaginer ! Et ça ferait débander un éléphant !

\- J'ai eu si peur... sanglotait Kaori dans son cou.

Ça ne marchait pas ! C'était Kaori qu'il voyait dans cette tenue affolante ! Sa libido était devenue incontrôlable ! Elle n'était plus focalisée que sur une seule femme... Kaori...

Au lieu de la repousser comme sa raison le lui conseillait, il plongea dans sa chevelure fauve pour s'imprégner davantage de son arôme et ses lèvres y déposèrent un baiser fugace... A son frémissement, il devina qu'elle l'avait senti.

\- Content de te voir éveillé, Baby Face !... Hum, bien éveillé même ! ajouta le Professeur en les toisant avec un sourire facétieux.

Embarrassée d'avoir été surprise dans ses effusions, Kaori s'écarta aussitôt manquant de tomber du lit. Elle remarqua alors que le drap bombait d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état d'excitation de Ryô. Son teint vira au vermillon.

\- Mon mokkori manifeste sa joie d'avoir retrouvé son propriétaire légitime, expliqua le jeune homme avec un ricanement peu convaincant.

\- Il est vraiment heureux, s'amusa le Doc. Il n'y a pas à dire, Ryô, tu mérites ton surnom d'Étalon ! C'est la première fois que je vois un blessé si fringuant !

\- Si vous appeliez Kazue, Doc... Je ne voudrais pas continuer à m'exciter dans le vide et mon mokkori a besoin d'une femme...

En prononçant ces mots, il sut qu'il faisait un impair. Avant même d'avoir réfléchi à la façon de s'en excuser, le poing serré de sa partenaire s'écrasa sur sa joue. Eu égard à son état, elle n'avait pas usé de massue mais il aurait peut-être préféré plutôt que de la voir se relever de son lit et quitter sa chambre sans un regard.

\- Tu es un imbécile, Ryô, déclara le vieil homme la mine assombrie.

Le nettoyeur ne répondit pas. La gorge serrée, il respirait encore ce parfum de fleurs seul vestige de leur douce étreinte.


	16. La résolution de Kaori

**La résolution de Kaori**

Si elle était demeurée digne face à lui, sitôt la porte refermée, elle se laissa aller à son amertume. Les poings serrés, une larme au bord des cils, elle courut dans le jardin du Professeur. Elle se figurait naïvement que ce décor bucolique apaiserait un peu son désarroi... Elle se sentait si bête. Durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures alors qu'elle veillait son partenaire inconscient, elle avait secrètement espéré qu'ils sortiraient de cette épreuve plus unis que jamais... Quelle idiote ! Ryô serait toujours Ryô ! Un obsédé prompt à la rabaisser ! Même après avoir vécu presque deux jours dans son corps, il ne la considérait pas comme une vraie femme... Pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé l'expression de son regard en la voyant si gravement blessée. On aurait dit que son âme se brisait... Quand il l'avait suppliée de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas l'abandonner sa voix avait des accents de désespoir... Et ce baiser... Un frisson la parcourut à ce souvenir et une boule de chaleur gonfla son ventre réchauffant son cœur meurtri. A cet instant, Ryô n'avait pas menti. L'angoisse de la perdre avait balayé provisoirement les mensonges et les faux-semblants qu'il avait dressés entre eux. Il l'avait embrassée avec passion... avec amour... Si elle était novice sur les choses de l'amour, elle n'était ni folle ni sotte. Quand leurs bouches s'étaient mélangées avec fureur, Ryô était vrai... C'était un de ces moments trop rares où il laissait entrevoir le fond de son âme et ce qu'elle y avait lu était sans équivoque. Il l'aimait... Les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le coup de la compréhension... Ryô pouvait dire toutes les âneries du monde, maintenant ses sentiments étaient limpides. Il avait peur... peur de lui faire du mal... peur de la briser... peur de l'aimer...

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle possédait la clef du cœur de Ryô et même si la serrure était solide, en agissant avec circonspection, elle parviendrait à l'ouvrir. Son caractère impulsif ne la poussait pas à la ruse, mais elle était prête à tout pour cet homme… Elle ne serait pas une partenaire digne de lui si elle laissait leurs craintes annihiler leurs chances de bonheur.

Son esprit fonctionnait à un rythme effréné. C'en était trop pour son corps épuisé par le manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Il jeta un regard attendri sur la jeune femme. Assoupie dans l'herbe fraîche, elle ressemblait à une nymphe des bois. Elle était délicieuse d'innocence et de sensualité… Pourquoi diable cet abruti de Ryô négligeait-il cette créature enchanteresse ? Cet âne bâté n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour que cette déesse lui tombe dans les bras… S'il avait possédé un tel trésor, il n'aurait pas eu l'once d'une hésitation… Il ne devait plus penser ainsi à Kaori ! se rabroua le bel Américain. Il avait une femme merveilleuse et il l'aimait de tout son cœur… pourtant il conservait toujours des sentiments un peu trop tendres pour la première femme qui avait fait battre son cœur.

Et puis, seul un eunuque serait resté insensible face à un tel tableau ! lui soufflèrent ses instincts pervers. Son visage était si serein dans le sommeil, elle semblait la douceur incarnée. Le soleil jouait dans ses mèches indisciplinées dont les reflets flamboyants rappelaient son tempérament impétueux… Douceur et passion, à l'image de la belle Kaori... Et elle portait une petite jupe si affriolante ! Le vent la soulevait légèrement… Ses jambes nues dans l'étendue verte étaient superbes… Un appel au péché… Oui, elle était une nymphe… une nymphe offerte à un satyre…

Pris d'une pulsion irrépressible, il releva cette jupe coquine pour apercevoir une petite culotte de dentelle bleue qui moulait le plus adorable des fessiers. Malheureusement, il ne put guère savourer sa découverte. Contrairement aux ondines de la mythologie, Kaori possédait un radar anti-satyre… et une arme des plus redoutables. En un instant, Mick fut englouti sous une massue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me faire, obsédé congénital ? hurla-t-elle en tirant sur sa jupe comme si ainsi elle pouvait effacer l'image dont s'était repu ce dépravé.

\- Pardon, Kaori ! supplia-t-il en s'agenouillant avec dévotion devant ces jambes corruptrices. Je n'ai pas pu résister ! Tu étais si belle alanguie de la sorte…

\- J'étais endormie, espèce de dégénéré !

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon !... Je t'en supplie ! Ne dis rien à Kazue…

Quel incroyable culot ! Il méritait une solide correction. Un nouveau châtiment divin allait s'abattre sur l'ancien nettoyeur quand la massue disparut miraculeusement des mains de la jolie furie. La façon dont elle le considérait était bien plus inquiétante que ses armes barbares… Mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volonté.

* * *

Pour la sixième fois en moins de deux minutes, Ryô fixa la porte close. Elle n'était pas revenue… Il l'avait blessée une fois de plus. Alors qu'elle se remettait à peine de l'angoisse de le perdre, il lui avait asséné des mots grossiers raillant la féminité d'un corps qu'il avait lui-même habité… Il jouait si bien le rôle du goujat qu'il lui était devenu naturel… Une sourde crainte vrillait ses entrailles… Si cela avait été l'injure de trop ? A trop tirer sur la corde, avait-elle fini par se rompre ? Kaori envisagerait-elle de… Non ! Il ne pouvait même pas y songer ! Même dans les pires moments, elle n'avait cessé de lui marteler qu'ils étaient « partenaires à la vie à la mort. » Ils s'étaient juré de passer leurs anniversaires ensemble et, comme lui, elle tenait toujours ses promesses.

Malgré sa peur, il ne regrettait pas ses paroles assassines. Qu'aurait-il donc pu dire d'autre ? Qu'il la désirait comme un fou ? Qu'il n'avait eu à cet instant qu'une envie, celle de lui arracher ses vêtements ? Qu'en dépit de sa blessure, il lui aurait volontiers fait l'amour sur ce lit d'hôpital ? Si cette mésaventure avait fait voler en éclats les barrières qu'il avait érigées entre Kaori et ses désirs, il n'avait pas changé pour autant. Il était toujours Ryô Saeba, un homme de l'ombre, un tueur à gage… un criminel… Comment oserait-il même poser ses mains salies du sang de tant d'hommes sur cette créature céleste… sur ce joyau de pureté… sur Kaori Makimura… Il n'en avait pas le droit… Mais comment lui résister maintenant qu'il avait entrevu sa beauté ? Il le fallait… Il n'était pas digne d'elle…

Décidément, quand il s'agissait de Kaori, il n'était qu'un lâche doublé d'un égoïste. Il se refusait à l'aimer mais la seule pensée qu'elle appartînt à un autre lui était insupportable. Il la gardait jalousement auprès de lui, lui interdisant toute chance de bonheur dans la vie normale. Il se torturait à son sujet depuis des années, pourtant il était incapable de se séparer d'elle. Quand on possédait un tel trésor, on ne le lâchait pas. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien eu à lui était riche de tant d'amour depuis qu'elle avait élu domicile dans son appartement… C'était insoluble ! Elle était trop pure pour qu'il l'approchât et trop précieuse pour qu'il s'en séparât.

Il tressaillit de joie quand la porte s'entrouvrit pour n'être que plus désappointé en voyant le Professeur.

\- Désolé, ce n'est que moi ! déclara le vieil homme qui lisait en lui comme en un livre ouvert.

\- Effectivement j'aurais préféré Kazue !

\- Elle viendra plus tard… Ah oui, ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché, Kaori ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui… Elle était fatiguée, elle est partie dormir chez Mick.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ? demanda Ryô sans réussir à contenir une grimace.

\- Elle n'est pas complètement inconsciente cette petite ! Il y a peut-être encore des tueurs à vos trousses. Elle est plus en sécurité avec Mick…

Le vieux était gâteux ! Quelle femme serait en sécurité avec Mick ? Cet obsédé américain allait poursuivre Kaori de ses assiduités de jour comme de nuit ! Elle n'aurait pas un instant de tranquillité ! Il n'avait aucune morale ! Même en couple avec Kazue, Mick essaierait de mettre Kaori dans son lit… et en plus, il lui plaisait ! Sa réaction mokkorienne quand elle était dans son corps était sans équivoque ! Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas trouvé refuge chez Umi et Miki ? Était-elle désespérée au point de rechercher les attentions d'un pervers immoral et… Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? se rabroua Ryô. Sa partenaire n'était pas femme à se jeter dans le lit d'un homme par dépit. Surtout si celui-ci était en couple ! Contrairement à Mick, elle avait des principes, et s'il tentait ses approches habituelles avec elle, elle le massacrerait…

Pourtant Ryô n'était pas rassuré. Même si sa partenaire n'avait probablement agi de la sorte que pour le faire enrager, cela prouvait qu'elle était excédée par son comportement.

Le Professeur souriait intérieurement. Ryô était au supplice, c'était manifeste… Et en dépit de sa profonde amitié pour lui, le praticien n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui révéler que Kazue avait remis à Kaori l'arme fatale pour brider les ardeurs de son fiancé Américain. A la moindre incartade, Kaori lui injecterait une dose du terrible sérum rendant n'importe quel mokkori aussi flasque que celui du vieil homme… La petite était résolue à faire bouger les choses avec son bourricot de partenaire. Les tergiversations du nettoyeur n'avaient que trop duré et le Doc était tout disposé à l'aider dans son entreprise. C'était du gâchis de ne pas cueillir une si belle fleur !

\- Après les premiers examens, je pense que tu auras besoin d'une dizaine de jours de convalescence, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était. Je te déconseille vivement d'essayer de te lever avant deux jours ! Il faut un repos absolu pour que ta blessure cicatrise… Mick et Falcon surveillent ma résidence à tour de rôle. Tu es en sécurité pour le moment…

\- Si Kaori ne s'attire pas encore des ennuis, grogna Ryô qui ne songeait pas tant aux yakuzas qu'à un pervers blond.

\- Sinon, il semble que tu as pleinement repris possession de ton corps. Toutefois, je préférerais effectuer un dernier petit test… Rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiète pas !

Sur ces entrefaites, le Professeur ouvrit la grosse chemise cartonnée qu'il tenait sous le bras et en sortit la photo d'une pin-up tout juste vêtue d'un string minuscule. La réaction de l'Etalon fut immédiate, il empoigna la photo tandis qu'entre ses jambes, son mokkori se dressait fièrement.

\- Bien… fit le Doc en lui en tendant une deuxième encore plus suggestive.

Ce manège dura ainsi quelques minutes. Des femmes nues dans des postures aguicheuses passaient sous les yeux du nettoyeur.

\- Ton mokkori m'a l'air tout à fait opérationnel, déclara le médecin en sortant la dernière de la pile.

Ryô se figea en découvrant ce que le savant perfide lui avait donné. Il connaissait cette photo, le Professeur l'avait prise des années auparavant lorsqu'il avait eu des soucis avec son mokkori… C'était une photo de Kaori… Une Kaori se couvrant maladroitement d'une serviette pour se cacher de ce vieux voyeur… Son expression furieuse était aussi érotique que celle d'une harengère acariâtre, pourtant Ryô savait ce que dissimulait la serviette… L'image de deux seins parfaitement moulés pour ses paumes l'assaillit avec une telle violence qu'il lui sembla que son sexe éclatait… Un claquement se fit entendre… Le tissu du caleçon avait cédé… Après avoir été docile pendant sept ans, son membre ne lui obéissait plus. Il voulait Kaori et entendait bien le lui faire comprendre… Un geyser de sang jaillit du nez du nettoyeur inondant la pièce et le Professeur.

Ce dernier courut aussitôt chercher deux poches de sang afin de lui faire une transfusion. Il n'avait pas anticipé une telle hémorragie… Cependant, son test était plus que concluant. Ryô était fou de désir pour sa partenaire.


	17. Convalescence

**Convalescence**

La semaine qui s'écoula fut un cauchemar pour Ryô. Jamais Kaori n'avait été si distante avec lui. Sa seule attention avait été de lui apporter son python. Tous les jours, elle passait rapidement s'enquérir de son état de santé et disparaissait... le plus souvent avec Mick. Elle n'avait pas paru remarquer les tâches de sang laissées sur le mur par son hémorragie nasale. Elle était même demeurée stoïque devant ses tentatives de tripoter Kazue quoiqu'il soupçonnât que la masse d'armes utilisée par la belle infirmière d'être labellisée « Création de Kaori Makimura ». L'instrument était assez petit pour le pas aggraver sa blessure mais muni de pointes si acérées que la douleur occasionnée était cuisante. Il était si bien conçu qu'il reconnaissait la patte de sa partenaire.

Pour ne rien arranger, Kazue avait décidé de rester toute la semaine dans la demeure du Doc au cas où son état présenterait soudain des complications. « J'ai toute confiance en Mick, avait-elle déclaré. » Cette femme était folle ! Laisser Kaori dormir seule dans l'appartement de cet obsédé !... Ils se moquaient tous de lui ! Le Professeur avec sa photo obscène, Kazue et son esprit ouvert, Mick et son hospitalité, tous ces traîtres s'étaient ligués pour le rendre fou... Et il s'y laissait prendre ! Même s'il reconnaissait leurs manigances, il était malade de jalousie. Malgré lui, il imaginait sa Kaori dans le lit de ce pervers... Bien sûr, elle savait se défendre. Elle possédait tout un arsenal de pièges tous plus redoutables les uns que les autres, mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Mick Angel. Le peu de temps où elle avait été sa partenaire, il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il n'arrivât à ses fins... Ryô le revoyait penché sur les lèvres de la jeune femme endormie... C'était insupportable ! Cent fois, il avait voulu demander à Falcon de piéger l'appartement de Mick, et cent fois, il s'était ravisé.

Allongé dans ce lit toute la journée, avec pour seule occupation les revues coquines du Professeur, il était au supplice. Lui qui aimait tant faire rager Kaori avec sa paresse n'aurait pas imaginé que l'inaction lui pèserait tant... Son appartement lui manquait… Kaori manquait… Il voulait se délecter des plats qu'il dénigrait… Il se languissait de leurs courses poursuites et de ses coups de massue… Kazue était charmante, mais elle n'avait pas la poigne de sa furie bien-aimée.

Le matin du septième jour, l'Américain arriva la mine défaite et fatiguée avec un énorme coquard violacé. L'image de Kaori aux prises avec ce dépravé lui apparut avec un tel réalisme qu'il n'y tint plus. Il l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua sur le lit.

\- Qu'as-tu essayé de lui faire, dégénéré libidineux ? Encore une visite nocturne ! Je t'interdis de la toucher ! Tu m'entends, je t'interdis de la toucher !

Mick le fixait les yeux écarquillés. Sa stupeur se peignait sur ses traits et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres… Ryô avait craqué. La froideur de Kaori, son oisiveté forcée et cette jalousie trop longtemps refoulée avaient eu raison de son légendaire sang-froid… et il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une deuxième personne était entrée dans la chambre.

\- Lâche-le, Ryô !

Les mains du nettoyeur se relâchèrent aussitôt pour pendre lamentablement le long de son corps.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que ce pervers ne faisait pas souffrir ma douce Kazue...

Seigneur, il n'avait encore jamais proféré de si piètre justification !

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Mick en rajustant sa chemise. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai effectivement passé la nuit avec ta douce partenaire, mais nous n'avons rien fait qui mette en péril sa vertu... à mon grand regret... Aïe ! gémit-il en recevant une mini-massue sur le crâne.

\- Sois un peu sérieux ! gronda la jeune femme en jetant le journal du jour sur les genoux du blessé. On s'est chargé de la Nishiogi, reprit-elle. La rumeur courait que City Hunter avait été mis hors d'état par un vulgaire petit tueur, il fallait y mettre bon ordre ! Des yakuzas ne peuvent pas poser un contrat sur nous sans le payer au prix fort !

Ryô frémit malgré lui devant le calme de sa coéquipière. Quand donc sa harpie préférée était-elle devenue si professionnelle ?

A la une, une large photo montrait un bâtiment en ruine au cœur de Tokyo. Il n'y avait que deux personnes au monde capable de souffler ainsi un immeuble sans endommager les constructions attenantes : Umibozu et Kaori. L'explosion avait eu lieu en pleine nuit et n'avait causé aucune victime, lut-il avec soulagement... Il aurait tué Mick s'il l'avait laissée de salir les mains !

Les dirigeants de la Nishiogi avaient été arrêtés à l'aube, annonçait un encart. Dans les ruines, les policiers avaient découvert des documents miraculeusement intacts et accablants pour l'organisation : trafics d'armes et de drogues, proxénétisme, corruption, assassinats...

\- Au regard des preuves trouvées, Saeko m'a assuré que cette fois leurs chefs ne sortiraient pas de prison avant une bonne trentaine d'années... En échange, tu lui devras quelques menus services mais avec elle, tu es habitué à travailler pour rien.

\- La renarde ! pesta-t-il. Elle fait une belle prise et c'est nous qui lui sommes redevables !

Il protestait pour la forme, il était très fier de sa partenaire... Il reconstituait mentalement ses actions de ces derniers jours. Elle avait d'abord fait appel aux indics de Falcon pour préparer son action. Le Professeur lui avait fourni les plans pour accéder aux locaux de la Nishiogi. Elle avait entraîné Mick avec elle tant pour assurer ses arrières que pour faire croire que City Hunter était déjà sur pied. Ensemble, ils avaient volé les documents compromettants avant de faire exploser le bâtiment. Vu les dégâts, les policiers n'avaient pas eu besoin de mandat pour fouiller les ruines. Il avait été facile de faire apparaître un dossier... Les preuves étant réelles, elles seraient fatalement authentifiées... Kaori avait tellement appris au cours de ces dernières années. Elle avait agi comme il l'aurait fait... Elle avait été City Hunter.

Un détail demeurait néanmoins obscur.

\- Comment t'es-tu fait ce coquard ? demanda-t-il à son ami. Tu t'es pris un bâton de dynamite dans l'œil ?

\- Euh... On va dire ça... balbutia l'Américain.

Ryô était trop chatouilleux en ce moment pour qu'il lui avouât la vérité. D'autant que Kazue risquait de passer à tout moment... Et elle n'hésiterait pas à le castrer chimiquement si elle apprenait que tandis qu'ils rampaient dans le système d'aération de la Nishiogi, sa main avait eu un instant de faiblesse... et avait palpé la paire de fesses se déhanchant sous son nez. Kaori était si sexy dans son justaucorps moulant ! Et il souffrait déjà le martyre de dormir sous le même toit que cette beauté sans la toucher ! Elle avait truffé son propre appartement de pièges. Il avait failli mourir électrocuté quand il avait gentiment voulu l'aider à se savonner le dos… Pourquoi ses efforts étaient-ils si mal récompensés ? Alors qu'il était si dévoué, elle avait refusé son hommage délicat à son adorable popotin en lui assénant un violent coup de poing.

\- Bien, nous allons laisser Ryô se reposer ! reprit Kaori. Doc m'a assuré que tu pourrais rentrer à la maison pour ton anniversaire. En attendant, repos absolu !

Elle partait déjà. A croire qu'elle ne souhaitait plus rester dans la même pièce que lui plus de dix minutes !

\- Kaori !

Elle se figea la main sur la poignée.

\- Félicitations, continua-t-il en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ces prunelles pétillantes. Tu as fait du très bon boulot… Tu m'as bluffé, vraiment !

Une ravissante rougeur couvrit les joues de la jeune femme. Elle détourna le regard avec embarras.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose… Tout le monde m'a aidé… bredouilla-t-elle en tortillant ses doigts.

Comme il l'aimait ainsi ! On aurait dit une petite fille prise en faute… Non, pas une petite fille, une magnifique jeune femme bouleversante d'innocence et de sensualité… une femme si désirable... Un picotement chatouillait ses reins... Il lui fallait se contenir... ne pas montrer à Kaori le désir qu'elle éveillait de plus en plus souvent.

\- Ne te dévalorise pas, ma belle ! l'interrompit Mick en passant un bras audacieux autour de son épaule. Tu es une partenaire d'enfer !... Allez, le grand blessé doit se reposer, conclut-il en l'entraînant dehors.

La porte refermée, Kaori se dégagea vivement de cette étreinte. C'était si dur de ne pas rester avec Ryô ! Il lisait en elle comme en un livre ouvert. Il aurait deviné ses intentions si elle était demeurée plus longtemps, et la question de la Nishiogi étant réglée, elle devait préparer dignement son anniversaire.

Se reposer ! grommelait Ryô en contemplant un mokkori qu'un tel programme n'enthousiasmait guère. Ce perfide Américain voulait profiter de sa partenaire tandis qu'il restait enfermé ! Pour la peine, il irait embêter Kazue ! Maintenant qu'il pouvait marcher un peu, il comptait bien en profiter !


	18. Bon anniversaire Ryô

**Bon anniversaire Ryô**

Le matin du 26 mars, le Professeur fit passer à Ryô une interminable série d'examens afin de s'assurer de son état avant sa sortie... Il évita néanmoins de réitérer son test du mokkori... sans doute par crainte qu'une nouvelle hémorragie ne prolongeât son hospitalisation. Un Ryô immobilisé était encore plus insupportable qu'un Ryô en pleine forme, et le vieux praticien n'était pas mécontent d'être débarrassé de son malade.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la résidence du Doc, le nettoyeur fut fort dépité de découvrir Mick.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu vas la retrouver ta Kaori ! Elle t'attend chez vous !

Ryô grimaça. Il n'était tout de même pas si transparent ! Tout en grommelant de peu crédibles dénégations, il monta dans la voiture. Kaori avait une idée derrière la tête, il en était certain. Son comportement était trop peu naturel pour ne pas cacher quelque chose... mais quoi ? Etait-ce une conséquence de leur échange de corps ? Il lui faudrait en discuter sérieusement avec Kaori... Le visage appuyé contre la vitre, il soupira… Pourquoi était-il si couard dès qu'il était question de sa relation avec sa partenaire ?

\- Allez, va la rejoindre ! fit Mick en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble. Et bon anniversaire !

Tout en pestant sur l'indigne assistante qui ne l'aidait même pas à grimper les escaliers dans son état, Ryô parvint devant l'appartement. Elle n'y était pas. Il ne sentait pas sa présence... Elle n'était pas loin... Devait-il la rejoindre ? Contrairement à lui, elle montait rarement sur le toit. C'était son domaine à lui... Elle l'attendait. S'il aurait préféré rester dans le statut-quo avec elle, il devinait qu'en se dérobant davantage il risquait de la perdre.

Il respira profondément puis ouvrit la porte. Bien que ses gestes fussent assurés, il appréhendait cette confrontation.

* * *

Appuyée contre la rambarde, elle lui tournait le dos. Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi enflammait ses cheveux offrant un contraste saisissant avec sa longue robe blanche au fin drapé... Un ange à la chevelure de feu... Devant cette apparition, il se figea un instant avant d'avancer jusqu'au garde-fou.

Le temps sembla suspendre son envol. Ils étaient tous deux immobiles fixant l'agitation de la ville sans dire un mot quand Kaori rompit ce silence qui étrangement n'avait rien de pesant.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai choisi cette date pour ton anniversaire ? Te rappelles-tu notre première rencontre ?... notre vraie première rencontre... J'avais dix-sept ans et toi tu prétendais déjà avoir toujours vingt ans... Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Vous protégiez un journaliste d'un riche trafiquant d'armes. Sa fille avait demandé l'aide de City Hunter, et mon frère t'avait forcé à l'accepter. Toi bien sûr, tu préférais déjà travailler pour de jolies femmes... Tu as toujours préféré passer pour un obsédé plutôt que de dévoiler ton humanité. Quand tu fais le bien, c'est soit pour tirer un coup soit parce qu'on t'y a forcé... Tu es un voyeur doublé d'un exhibitionniste et pourtant ta pudeur des sentiments est pire que celle d'Umibozu. Tu n'admettras jamais que même sans mon frère, tu aurais aidé cette gamine.

Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait si perdue dans ses souvenirs qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence... Mais il savait que ces paroles lui étaient destinées et il n'osait en interrompre le flux.

\- Quand je t'ai vu ce matin-là, regardant cette enfant disparaître à l'horizon, j'ai su que tu étais comme mon frère, un homme bon, droit et juste... Pourtant tu n'en as pas conscience... Bien au contraire ! Tu n'as pas pris la pièce que te donnait cette enfant... Tu as dit que cet argent était trop pur pour toi... Trop pur pour toi ! répéta la jeune femme d'une voix vibrante. Tu n'as donc aucune conscience de ce que tu es ! Tu n'es pas un tueur ! Tu n'es pas comme les criminels que tu combats ! Tu es le protecteur des innocents ! Tu es le dernier espoir des désespérés !

Elle s'était tournée vers lui... Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Ses yeux flamboyant de passion le transperçaient... Il ne pouvait pas soutenir un tel regard... Elle se trompait... Elle était une femme amoureuse... Elle ignorait la noirceur de son âme... Il s'était toujours appliqué à l'en préserver...

\- Pourquoi détournes-tu les yeux ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me regarder ? Est-ce mon amour qui te fait peur ou le tien ?

Il tressaillit et considéra à nouveau sa partenaire. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et le léger tremblement de ses lèvres trahissait sa gêne. Mais elle ne baissait pas les yeux. Elle restait bien plantée sur ses jambes, droite et fière malgré sa peur et son embarras.

\- Oui, je l'ai dit... Tu l'as toujours su d'ailleurs... Mais tu te trompes si tu crois que l'amour rend aveugle. C'est tout le contraire ! L'amour permet de voir au-delà des apparences... Je te vois tel que tu es... Tu es un obsédé, un voyeur exhibitionniste, un fétichiste et un goinfre. Tu n'as aucun savoir-vivre. Tu es fainéant et désordonné. Tu ne rates jamais une occasion d'être désagréable et insultant à mon égard. Je pourrais compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de compliments que tu m'as faits en sept ans. Pourtant derrière tes attitudes de rustre pervers, tu es l'homme le plus généreux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je ne connais personne de plus digne d'amour que toi…

Il aurait dû la faire taire. Elle se trompait… Il n'était pas un homme bien… Mais comment aurait-il pu la contredire ? L'amour qui émanait d'elle était grisant. Elle le voyait tel qu'il se rêvait. Elle avait cette bienveillance des êtres purs. La vilenie et la cruauté lui étaient étrangères. Elle était capable de voir de la bonté dans l'âme la plus corrompue… Elle était si lumineuse qu'elle éclairait les ténèbres de sa vie…

\- Quand j'étais dans ton corps, j'ai vu des choses, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus hésitante. Je crois qu'une partie de ton âme était restée dans ton corps et je l'ai vue…

Ryô, dont les traits n'avaient jusqu'alors rien dévoilé de son trouble, blêmit et un soubresaut agita sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Et cela n'a pas changé mes sentiments. Je savais que ton passé n'était pas très reluisant. Mais tu n'es pas ton passé ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vécu en enfer que tu es un démon !... Et j'ai aussi découvert autre chose…

Elle fit un pas vers lui. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre... Jamais elle n'avait été si désirable... Il s'était interdit de la toucher... de la souiller... Sa résistance s'amenuisait à chaque mot de la jeune femme... S'il s'abandonnait enfin... Elle n'attendait que ça...

\- Tu m'aimes, Ryô, reprit-elle ses joues arborant une jolie teinte coquelicot. Alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'aimer ? Je t'aime... Je ne veux qu'être avec toi...

Une main timide enveloppa celle du nettoyeur. Les frémissements qui l'agitaient trahissaient les craintes de la jeune femme... Elle avait peur pourtant elle ne fléchissait pas. Elle lui ouvrait son cœur... Non, elle faisait bien davantage. Elle le lui donnait. Elle le déposait entre ses mains... D'un mot, il pouvait le briser... Avec cette robe vaporeuse qui soulignait l'extrême délicatesse de ce corps de femme, elle semblait si fragile. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru si vulnérable... Pourtant en se livrant ainsi, elle montrait plus de courage qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

Elle franchit le dernier pas qui la séparait encore de lui et enfouit son visage dans cette large épaule où elle avait si peu l'occasion de se blottir.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire et c'est moi qui vais te demander un cadeau... S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aimer... Offre-nous une chance...

Elle posa sa main libre sur la poitrine palpitante du nettoyeur et ajouta :

\- Laisse-lui une chance...

Ses doigts délicats le caressaient insufflant cet amour débordant au cœur de l'ancien guérillero... Cet organe meurtri, bâillonné depuis tant d'années, n'attendait peut-être que ce contact ; il se mit à battre plus vigoureusement et ses sages résolutions déjà bien écornées en furent anéanties.

Il ne pouvait plus lui résister... Il ne voulait plus lui résister... Il voulait croire que le bonheur était à portée de main car il l'était... Son bonheur, c'était Kaori... Elle l'aimait de toute son âme... Elle savait ce qu'il était et l'acceptait sans réserve... Il l'enlaça tendrement et respira le parfum de ses cheveux... Il ne voulait plus se torturer... Il n'était pas digne d'elle, mais il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Le cœur qu'elle lui offrait était trop pur pour qu'il osât le briser.

\- Tu te trompes, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il avait peine à reconnaître. Tu m'offres le plus beau des cadeaux…

* * *

Les rayons du soleil levant meurtrissaient ses paupières. Elle n'avait jamais été si fatiguée au réveil. Elle était tellement fourbue qu'elle pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles... Pourtant, malgré cet inconfort, elle ressentait un étrange bien-être. Même ce poids qui oppressait son buste n'altérait pas cette félicité...

Un poids ? Elle écarquilla ses yeux endormis. Ce qui l'écrasait ainsi n'était autre que Ryô la tête enfouie dans son sein gauche et empaumant le droit dans un geste possessif.

Un hurlement strident retentit dans la pièce. Sans réfléchir, Kaori bondit hors du lit et dans un réflexe conditionné une énorme massue lui apparut dans la main... Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était complètement nue et les images de la nuit défilèrent dans sa mémoire... Ryô et elle... leurs baisers... ses caresses... et surtout... Son visage vira aussitôt au rouge le plus vif... Seigneur, elle était la créature la plus stupide de toute la création !

Assis en tailleur sur les draps défaits, Ryô passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et lui jeta un regard las.

\- On ne t'a jamais expliqué ce qu'était un réveil en douceur ?

\- Je suis désolée... balbutia la jeune femme en dissimulant maladroitement sa massue derrière son dos avant de prendre conscience que son corps était à présent entièrement offert à la vue de son partenaire.

Dans un mouvement de pudeur assez ridicule après la nuit passée, elle essaya de cacher sa nudité. Elle tentait d'attraper un drap pour se couvrir quand Ryô saisit son poignet et la fit basculer sous lui.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu levée comme une furie ? gronda-t-il. Tu avais déjà oublié cette nuit ?

\- Non... Je... Tu comprends... L'habitude...

A demi-allongé sur elle, il la dardait d'un regard de prédateur... Elle était sa proie et il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper.

\- L'habitude... Il est temps de corriger tes mauvaises habitudes, Kaori...

Comment avait-elle pu oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ?... Cette nuit avait été la plus renversante de toute sa vie... En quelques heures, son adorable furie avait effacé des années de débauche... Elle avait tout effacé... Le tueur à gage oublié, l'Ange de la Mort disparu, l'Etalon de Shinjuku anéanti... terrassés par ses baisers... Il n'avait plus été que Ryô Saeba... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait aimé une femme... Son corps, son cœur, son âme n'étaient plus qu'une seule entité fusionnant passionnément avec cette femme... Chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses étaient tatoués sur sa peau... Il ne le lui avouerait jamais mais, à présent, il lui appartenait... Et elle avait osé s'éveiller sans ressentir aussitôt l'extase qu'elle avait suscitée ! C'était inacceptable ! Un tel affront méritait une implacable punition ! Il en allait de son honneur !

Ses doigts s'enroulant entre les siens pour les maintenir sur le matelas, il emprisonna ce corps qui se moulait si parfaitement au sien et s'appliqua à lui infliger le plus délicieux des châtiments... Pour sa première fois, il avait été délicat, presque hésitant, par crainte de la blesser. Là il s'abandonna totalement à la passion qui sommeillait depuis trop longtemps en lui sans même qu'il en ait conscience.

Le plaisir les laissa pantelants sur les draps déjà bien malmenés ces dernières heures.

\- Ryô...

Elle gémissait son nom avec dévotion... Comme ce son était doux à ses oreilles ! S'appuyant sur son bras, il la contempla avec un bonheur mêlé de fierté... ces yeux chargés d'étoiles, ces lèvres gonflées de volupté, ce corps encore frissonnant de plaisir, cette douce poitrine se soulevant au rythme endiablé des battements d'un cœur qui n'était qu'à lui... Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle… Elle était si belle dans l'amour... Elle était faite pour ça... Elle était faite pour lui... A cet instant, son esprit troublé mais comblé comprit que le Professeur avait vu juste. Leurs âmes ne faisaient qu'une…

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Depuis quand était-il si sentimental ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait de lui ?... Il caressa tendrement sa joue et reprit possession de cette bouche exquise… Leurs souffles se mêlèrent dans un bouquet de sensations… Au-delà du plaisir, une émotion profonde bouleversait le nettoyeur. Il l'avait embrassée maintes fois depuis la veille, mais ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'une partie de son âme resterait à jamais captive de cette femme tout comme elle demeurerait gravée en lui pour toujours… Peut-être était-ce cela qu'il avait attendu si longtemps sans jamais oser l'espérer… ce supplément d'âme qu'elle lui avait donné… pour enfin tout oser… Sur cette pensée, il murmura les trois petits mots qu'elle attendait depuis toujours.

FIN


End file.
